Check Yes Ashley
by EClareObsession
Summary: John Cena and Ashley Massaro are bestfriends, in theyre last year of highschool. They secretly are crushing on eachother, but Ashleys parents do not approve of John's rebel ways. Can Parents really stand in the way of true love? Jashley Randy Orton/Mickie
1. Chapter 1

Title: Check Yes "Ashley"  
Summary: John Cena and Ashley Massaro are the best of friends, in they're last year of high school. The two secretly are crushing on each other, but Ashley's parents definitely do not approve of John's rebel ways. Will Ashley have to hide her feelings to save her from trouble with her parents? Or do parents really come in the way of love? Jashley

Chapter One  
"Rain Is Falling Down On The Sidewalk"

Ashley sat on her bed, her phone on her side, and her laptop on her lap. She was listening to her ipod. She just got done with her report for history class, when a text appeared on her phone, she quickly grabbed it. She opened her phone to see that it was from John, her best friend

_"Hey, what's up Ms. Massaro"_

Ashley couldn't help but smile.

_"Nothing Cena. Just thinkin'"_

Ashley smiled, and closed her phone waiting for his reply. He replied with;

_"Thinking about what or who?"_

Ashley smiled, and began texting

_"You of course. Ha just kidding. Just thinking about how I probably won't get in to any good colleges!" _

_"Why don't you go to a wrestling school with me?" _John texted back.

_"Yeah like my parents would approve of that!" _

_"Screw parents, Screw this town. Just run away with me when we graduate. It'll be fun! Two best friends on the rode, trying to find they're place in life."_

Ashley softly smiled, and then sighed. She wanted to believe the text John had sent her but she couldn't. She couldn't believe it'd be that easy. Her parents were strict as hell, and her running away and them not finding her before she got 5 miles away, would be a miracle. Soon her cell phone began ringing, it was John of course.

"Hey J" She answered.

"Hey, come outside. I need you to go out with me, Randy, and Mickie." John replied

"Uh, don't think so. Didn't we just get done talking about my strict parents, and if they found out I sneaked out they'd kill me!"

"What happened to the old rebel Ashley?" John said with a smile

"That Rebel Ashley was over once her parents took her computer, cell phone, and gave her a two month grounding for sneaking out."

"Just one time, and if they find out, you can blame it on me!"

"Where are you going anyways?" Ashley asked

"A cool club, no big deal really. Just some where fun to be with all the friends. You in?"

"Fine. Give me five minutes." John instantly smiled.

"Cool. See you then". The two hung up.

Ashley smiled, and began getting ready

--

She opened her bedroom window and began crawling out. She was wearing light jean short-shorts, and a black tank top, with her hair wavy, and her side bangs held back with a clip.

"Holy Love of God" Randy said as he looked up "Have fun trying to resist her tonight." Randy stated.

"Shut up man" John said as he continued to watch Ashley. Ashley finally reached the ground, and she ran over to Mickie and hugged her. The four then entered the car. John driving, Ashley in the passenger's seat, and Randy and Mickie bickering in the back seat.

Randy and Mickie were like little children that were best friends but bickered as if there was no tomorrow. They always fought about stupid stuff too, like who got the aisle seat at the movies; where they went that night; who's car they took! All though they were very good friends, they got frustrated of each other easily.

But this fight was beyond stupid.

"I need to use your phone, mine died!" Randy yelled.

"Why can't you use John's!"

"Just give me the phone!" Randy demanded.

"Don't boss me around!"

"Oh, Grow up Mickie!"

"Tell me to grow up one more time and my foot will be-" She was then cut off

"Randy! Just use my phone!" Ashley yelled.

"Thank you!" Randy continued "Finally some one with _some _class!" Randy looked directly at Mickie. Mickie rolled her eyes.

--

They arrived at the club. They all got in, and immediately Randy went over to four girls that were sitting down at a table. He began flirting with them, and they flirted back.

"What a pig .." Mickie exclaimed.

"Jealous much?" Ashley replied with a smile.

"Excuse me?!" Mickie yelled, she seemed very sensitive about that subject.

"Just saying seems like you got the love bugs for a Mr. Randy Orton." John stated.

"Excuse me for thinking a guys a pig when all he does is flirt with random girls at clubs that just want him for looks!" Mickie replied, she then stormed off. Ashley sighed.

"I gotta go check on her"

"No, don't go" John said softly grabbing her arm. Ashley turned back and smiled.

"Fine but if she ends up going in to the bathroom and crying all night, it's _your _fault" John smiled, and the two began to jokingly dance to a up-beat song that was currently playing. John took Ashley's hand above her head, and spun her.

Ashley giggled, and then the two continued to dance in a fun manner.

Soon a slow song began, and Ashley smiled and blushed. John smiled since he loved how she was nervous.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Sounds good." Ashley smiled once again, and then John held her closely. The two slow danced, and immediately felt a connection. Like an Electric one.

But that special Electric Connection ... was crushed.

"Ashley Anne Massaro! What are you doing here?!" They heard some one yell, Ashley and John immediately turned they're heads to find Ashley's parents standing right there

"Mom- Dad!" Ashley replied. Luckily the music in the club was very loud, and no one heard what was going on, and nobody stopped to watch.

"We're going home .. Now!" her father yelled. He then grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the club.

"What were you thinking?! Your lucky that your father had seen you sneaking out, or God knows what could have happened to you when you are with that _John Cena_" She said his name in disgust.

"Why do you hate him so much?!" Ashley screamed at her parents.

"He is a terrible influence!" Her father yelled back.

"That can not be the only reason!" Ashley replied

"He is arrogant, a jerk, his mother drinks 24-7, and he thinks he can do any thing he wants to! He is a terrible influence on you. In your first year of high school, when you first began being friends with him, your grades dropped! Your teachers complained of attitude problems, and for being late to class! You used to be a perfect student-" Ashley then interrupted her mother.

"I was never a perfect student! In Grade school half my report card would be C's, and the other half were B's! What is so great about that!-" Ashley replied

"Stop it! Now!" Her father yelled. Ashley entered the back seat and took her phone out. She put it on silent, so her parents would not notice her texting.

_"Crazy parents sorry bout that John. They just don't get it" _Ashley texted him

_"No problem. Sorry 'bout that though, it's mostly my fault, I forced you to come hang with us."_

_"No, It's fine. I had a good time as it lasted. Definitely need to hang out tomorrow. Your house, 11 A.M?" _Ashley asked, she was determined to get out of her house as soon as possible.

_"Yeah sounds good. Luckily my mom will be at her new boyfriends house tonight."_

_"Aw, you'll be all alone at home huh? ):"_

_"Nah, Randy's coming over to keep me some company. But thank you for caring (:" _

_"Ha, no problem. Well I'm home, I'll text you later tonight, K?" _

_"Yeah (: Bye" _John texted back. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
"Didn't Mean To Feel The Way I Do"

Ashley ran up to her room, intentionally staying away from her completely strict parents. Ashley heard her baby sister, Kaitlin, crying. She walked to her 1 year old sisters room. She took her out of the crib. She held her sister in her arms, as she rocked back and forth.

"Promise me that no matter what you'll never let mom and dad control your life." Ashley said softly. "Don't listen to them when it comes to love, they don't know the difference between love and hate."

Her older brother, Ryan, soon entered the room.

"Ash, I'm going out to the movies tomorrow with some girls, and one of the girls is bringing her brother. They want you to come, and meet him, you in?" Ryan asked. Ryan was 19, and he had brown shaggy hair, and was taller, but not that tall. He was more of a skater; baggy jeans, backwards hat, baggy shirts.

"Uh .. not to sure-" she was then cut off.

"Come on Ash, just please do it for me." Her brother pleaded. Since Ashley got along with Ryan so well, she didn't mind saying-

"Fine. What time, what movie?"

"8:30, and the movie; Disturbia" Ryan explained. Ashley smiled, and nodded.

"K, sounds fun." Ashley responded. It wasn't till Ryan had walked out, that Ashley realized she had forgotten about her crush, John Cena.

--

Ashley woke up around 9:30. She took a shower, got dressed in jeans, and a tank top, she also did her hair and makeup. After she had finished all of this it was 10:55. And she soon was about to leave her house to go to John's.

Once she got in the car, she hooked her ipod up to the radio, and began blasting the song "Check Yes Juliet". The song kind of reminds her of John and herself. Her parents tried to break them apart, but they never let them. All though it was difficult at times. Now she's here, and After 3 and a half years, they're still _just _friends.

Ashley pulled up to the Cena home. She parked the car, and then grabbed her purse. She rung John's door, and soon John answered it. He seemed out of breath, like he had rushed to answer the door. Maybe that means he was excited to see her.

"Hey, come in." He greeted her, making plenty room for her to walk in. She set her purse down on the couch (as usual.). "Want some thing to drink?" Ashley nodded referring to no, and then followed John to his room. The two walked in, and John sat down on the bed, while Ashley sat down on the desk chair.

"So, what up?" Ashley asked. It was very awkward between them. Ashley guessed that it was because of how close they were last night, if it wasn't for her parents there probably would of been a make out session.

"Doing anything tonight?" John asked. He felt like this was his big chance. He was going to ask her out, on a date. A real date.

"Yeah. Ryan set me up on some date with this guy. Me, Ryan, the guy and some girls are going to the movies at like 8 o'clock or so, to see Disturbia" Ashley said happily. John felt crushed, and he tried to make it as less noticeable as possible. But was that really possible?

"Oh." He softly replied. Ashley saw the hurt in his eyes, and she felt terrible.

"Well, I can cancel-" He cut her off

"Why would you do that? I have other friends, it'll be fine. Enjoy yourself." He replied. Ashley couldn't help but feel even worse then before. John looked out the window that was beside his bed. Ashley looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"You okay? What's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"Just have a headache. No big deal." He said as he got up and left the room to go grab some advil. Once he left, Ashley covered her face with her hands as she felt worse and worse. But she soon began to realize that it seemed like John maybe had a small, or big crush on her. That made her a little happier.

--

Ashley and John were mostly silent through out they're whole day of hanging out. Some thing was bugging John, and Ashley could tell it was some thing big. But wasn't it weird that he started getting sad when she mentioned she was going out on a date?

Ashley left the Cena home, and immediately drove home. When she arrived it was already 8. She ran to her room, and got changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her converse, and a cute black tank top (yeah i know she wears tanks a lot, but it's supposed to be summer! lol.)

Ashley grabbed her black purse and walked downstairs. Ryan grabbed his car keys and they were off to one of the girls house, where all three of them were waiting. One of the girls was Ryan's best friend, the other was his date, and then the boy was Ashley's.

Once they pulled up to the house, the girls came running out. (the friend was; Lita but her name is Amy in the story. And the date is; Michelle McCool. And Ashley's date is Paul London). Ashley's eyes bugged out, as she stared at Paul walking to the car. She found him very attractive, and she completely forgot about John.

She couldn't even keep her eyes off of him. They entered the backseat, and Ashley looked back at Paul and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Guessing your my date?" She greeted him. Paul smiled.

"Yes I am." He answered sweetly. Ashley smiled. "I'm Paul, nice to meet you Ashley." He replied.

Ashley smiled, and shook his hand.

--

They got in to they're seats. It went; Amy, then Michelle, then Ryan, then Ashley, and finally at the end next to Ashley was Paul. After the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Ryan was making out with Michelle. Ashley rolled her eyes, and felt disgusted.

"Uncomfortable?" Paul whispered with a smile.

"Just a tiny bit" Ashley whispered back.

"Let's move then." He replied. Ashley nodded, and smiled. The two got up, and walked 4 rows in front of them. They sat down, and Paul put his arm around Ashley.

"I'm not really in to this movie." Ashley whispered.

"Me neither." Paul began. "Want to sneak off?" He asked. Ashley smiled, and the two slowly, and unoticeably left the theater. Once they reached outside, they bursted in to laughter. They went to a coffee shop right across the street. Once they got there, they both ordered stuff, and sat down.

--

"How did you break your leg?" Paul asked with a big smile, as Ashley was telling him about when she broke her leg in her second year of high school.

"My best friend, John and I were training in wrestling, my parents didn't know about me training since they were super strict, so once this happened they flipped out. We were being trained by this really good trainer. She trained Trish Stratus, Lita, and a lot of other very amazing wrestlers. She was having us do a over-the-top-rope battle royal. John nicely put my over the top rope, and I fell terribly on to the ground. My leg was bent in a bad way when I fell on it. I had two different broken bones. I remember that John bought me all this shit, since he felt terrible. He wrote me the sweetest apology. He was a being a super sweet heart." Ashley explained.

"Sure this John isn't more then a friend?" Paul asked with a grin. Ashley blushed a little, and fake smiled.

"Of course not. I'd rather be more-then-friends with some one else I just met."

"Is that so?" He flirted.

"Of course it is." Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"How 'bout we test us out then?" He then leaned in and kissed Ashley. Ashley wasn't too in to it at first, but she soon got in to it, and began kissing back. She felt her phone vibrate in her right pocket, but she ignored it, as she continued to kiss Paul.

Too bad she didn't know that it was John calling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Everything That Makes You Feel Worse"

Paul pulled up in front of Ashley's home.

"Tonight was fun" Ashley said with a bright smile, Paul also had that his very happy smile glowing.

"Listen I was wondering if your busy this we-" But he was cut off by Ashley's phone ringing.

"Sorry hold on" Ashley then opened her phone and answered "Hello"

_"Ashley, where are you?" _

"Mom I am right in front of the house, it's only 10, calm down" Ashley rolled her eyes

_"Who are you with?" _

"The guy I went out with tonight!" she said annoyed

_"Your father and I would love to meet this boy"_

"Mom, seriously please. Just for once can you just leave me and my personal life alone?"

_"Come on Ashley, it will be fun. I mean; after meeting John, this guy can't be much worse." _

Ashley rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Do you mind coming inside and meeting my completely insane parents?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, dude it's fine. I don't mind." Paul answered.

"Sorry 'bout this, they're really protective of me, and it's _really_ annoying." Ashley stated as the two walked to the door. Ashley walked in, with Paul following her. She saw her mother and father standing right in front of the door.

"Ashley, sweet heart, be a dear and introduce us" Her mother said, trying to sound _nice. _Ashley rolled her eyes

"Paul, this is my mom- dad. Mom, Dad- Paul" Ashley quickly introduced them.

"Sit down ... Paul" Her father told him, it was more of a demand then a offer. Paul nodded, and went ahead and sat down. Ashley gave her parents the mad look, and sat next to Paul. Her mother and father sat in chairs that were on the side of the couch.

"So, Paul, where do you attend school?" her mother asked

"Anderson's." He answered shortly.

"Oh, so that one school on the corner." Her father replied in disgust. That school wasn't the most high class place, and her parents, of course, were jerks about it. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but he has straight A's at Anderson's." Ashley lied. Paul looked at her weirdly, and she gave him an eye that told him to go a long with it.

"Yeah, I do. I just enjoy school so much" He said sarcastically, but made it believable.

"Yea, so I think this little _interrogation _is over. Bye Paul, call you tomorrow" Ashley tried to quickly get him out so her parents wouldn't embarrass her even more. Paul quickly stood up, and Ashley rushed him out the door. Once the door was shut "Can you guys be any more annoying!"

"Ashley Anne! Don't you dare speak up to me. We were just trying to get the facts about that boy before we allowed you to continue seeing him!"

"But mom! It doesn't matter whether you like any of the guys I like! It's my life, not yours!" Ashley then stomped up the stairs to her room. She plugged her ipod player in to the wall, and began playing music. She played the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Ashley began remembering the first time Ashley and John had heard this song.

_It was on Ashley's 17th birthday. Mickie had arranged a small suprise party with a few of Ashley's friends; John, Randy, (Mickie of course), Kelly (Kelly Kelly), Melina, Candice Michelle, and Brian Kendrick. _

_Ashley was wearing a black dress, with silver sparkles. The dress stopped in the middle of her thigh. Her hair was curled, and her bangs were clipped back. She was wearing black high heels. She walked in to the restaurant that Mickie had rented out, and got suprised. _

_John came over and placed a princess crown on her head._

_ "One year older, huh?" John said. Ashely smiled and hugged him._

_"Did you do all of this?!" Ashley said happily._

_"Nah, it was all Mickie" _

_"Aww Micks!" Ashley yelled as she ran over to Mickie and hugged her tightly. _

_Ashley watched John walk up to the DJ, they hired, and told him to play a special request. Once he walked back, the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played. Ashley smiled. _

_"Can I have this dance?" He asked. Ashley was speechless as her smile widened, she nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." He whispered the lyrics in to her ear. _

_Ashley smiled even bigger then before, as her face turned red since she was blushing._

And that was the day Ashley realized she really did love him. But neither of them have admitted it to each other, making it impossible for them to date. Ashley couldn't help but sigh, those were then days where she felt like she was completely in love.

But now she had fallen for another a guy. Does she still love John? Or is she over him?

Only Ashley could decide that, but at the moment she felt as if it was an impossible question ... One that just didn't have an answer.

Meanwhile,

Mickie was in her living room watching a scary movie with her sister Haley. The door bell rang, causing both girls to scream in fear. They bursted out in to laughter once they realized how scared they had gotten over nothing. Haley paused the movie, while Mickie got up to get the door.

"Probably the pizza" Mickie said as she walked to the door. She opened it, and got confused. "Randy?" Randy Orton stood there, in the rain storm, he was completely soaking, and shivering.

"Can I-" Mickie then cut him off

"Come in, dude!" She yelled, as she let him in. "Why are you here?" She asked, as she led him upstairs to the bathroom, so she could get towels to dry him.

"My dad- I just needed to be with a friend. J wasn't answering his door. And since you are one of my best friends, I decided I might as well come here. Luckily you answered." He explained.

"What's up with your dad?" Mickie asked confused, as she dryed him with a towel.

"Nothing, he was mad at my mom for being out late" Randy had lied. Mickie sort of sensed he had lied, but let it go.

--

One Hour Later,

Randy was lying on her bed, slowly falling asleep.

"You gonna sleep here tonight?" Mickie asked.

"If I can, then please?"

"Of course you can." Mickie answered. Randy smiled.

"Your a lot nicer then I expected Ms. James" Randy said with a smirk

"Why thank you MRS. Orton"

"Ha, very funny" Randy said with a smile. Before Mickie knew it he was a sleep. Mickie couldn't help but watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful ... so happy. Mickie walked over to her closet, and grabbed an extra blanket out.

She layed next to Randy, and put the blanket over the both of them. But while she was putting the blanket on them, she noticed a huge bruise on Randy's upper arm. It covered a quarter of his upper arm, and it looked painful. She remember how he said he left his house because of his dad ... Could this be the reason?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Not The Golden One"

Mickie flickered her eyes opened, and saw nothing but a note on her bed. She sat up, and grabbed the note. She could tell it was from Randy, what terrible handwriting he had. Mickie quickly began reading the short note.

_Hey Micks,  
Sorry I really needed to head outta here. I had like ten missed calls from home. Thank you again for last night.  
From,  
Randy (your dream man!)_

Mickie laughed at the "your dream man" part. She layed the note back down on her bed, and leaned against the wall behind her. She couldn't help but have a glowing smile. Mickie then caught herself smiling.

_"Do I like Randy!?" _Mickie thought.

--

Ashley woke up to the sunlight that shined in her eyes. She sat up, and stretched her arms. She closed the blinds in her room, and arose from her bed. She walked to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth.

She took her morning shower, and then blow-dried her hair. After about a half hour she was in sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun, and a sweatshirt. She had little make up on.

She grabbed her slipper-shoes, and her phone and walked outside the house. She decided that she needed some time outta her house. Away from her crazy parents, her terrible home. Everything.

She found herself standing in front of _his _house. Mr. John Cena.

She walked up to the front door, and rung the doorbell. There wasn't an answer. Ashley took her phone from her pocket and dialed John's number. Soon John had picked up.

_"Hey Ash"_

"You home?"

_"Yeah, in my room. Where you the one at the door?"_

"Uh- yeah dufus. Why didn't you answer?" She joked

_"Just come right in, no biggy." John replied before hanging up._

Ashley walked in, and went straight up to John's room, she walked in to see Vikki. Vikki is the biggest bitch in they're high school. She gets every guy she wants. Ashley gave John a weird look, a confused look.

"Hi Vikki. Never see you around, huh?" Ashley attempted to sound nice, but lets face it, Ashley hated this girl. There was no use of playing nice.

"Yeah, never like to see yo- I mean I never see you around either" The snob replied.

"John, uh, can I see you in the hallway .... Alone" Ashley said. John nodded, and the two went in to the hallway, and closed the door. Once they were outside, Ashley gave John a What The Hell?! look.

"Why in the world, no, why in the universe is Vikki Martin here?!" Ashley yelled in a whisper tone.

"Last night I was at a coffee shop, by myself, drinking coffee. Vikki walked in to the shop, and came over and sat next to me. She was nice, so we hung out at my house, and watched like 100 movies, and ate so much pizza and shit. I guess I just like her right now, since she was all nice to me and stuff." John attempted to explain.

"Is this because I went out last night with out you?"

"Yeah, and why in hell would I care if you left me by myself?! _You_ were on a date! _You_ were busy, I found a girl I really like, don't screw this up by being a _bitch_." He yelled in a whisper tone. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"That's cool, John. Real nice huh, what a real good friend" Ashley sarcastically replied.

"Why do you care if I like some one else?!"

"Because I like you! Okay?! Are you happy now? Are you happy that you showed me I'm not the _golden _one for you. Finally you succeeded in showing how much you really care. You and Vikki can have fun. But I hope you remember the friend you used to have, because I'm done with your shit. It's over, our friendship- over" Ashley stormed out, as she felt the water coming to her eyes.

As she walked down the hall, she wiped the tears from under her eyes. John felt terrible. Those words, her voice. Every thing about what she had just said, killed him inside. The Words: _"Because I like you!" _echoed in his head.

Over and Over again ...

John finally went back in to his room, and saw Vikki waiting.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, she's gone now. No big deal" He answered.

"Good, 'cuz I don't want you getting all stressed and sad." Vikki replied flirtasiously.

"At least some one cares how I feel" He muttered.

--

Mickie got on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, brown boots, and a black zip up. She was wearing high socks, so that you could see them over the boots. She was walking to Randy Orton's house. The guy that had left her this morning ... The guy who wouldn't stay off of her mind.

She rung the doorbell, and soon Randy answered. Randy looked like he had just stopped crying.

"What's the matter?" Mickie asked concerned.

"Nothing" Randy lied, as he stepped outside, and closed the door. He didn't want to bring Mickie inside.

"You sure?" Mickie asked, but Randy ignored her.

"What's up? Why you here?"

"Just coming to check on you, you left pretty early this morning, according to my sister. Heard you were up and outta here at like 8:40. What up with that?"

"Nothing, just I gotta go"

"What's on your arm?!" Mickie yelled once she saw the huge bruise that looked like it was swelling on his lower arm. Randy quickly attempted to cover it.

"Nothing Mickie! Just, I gotta go" He quickly went inside, and shut the door in Mickie's face. Mickie stood there, in disbelief. She couldn't believe what had happened.

She felt as if she knew exactly what was taking place in that household. Randy wasn't being treated right, and Mickie wanted to put a stop to it. But what was she to do?

--

Ashley ran to her room, and slammed the door as hard as possible. She then realized that she had woken up her little sister; Kaitlin. She sighed and walked to Kaitlin, all though Ashley was crying she knew that taking care of her saddened sister would be nice.

She took Kaitlin out of her crib, and held her in her arms. She softly moved back and forth, making it very tiring for Kaitlin. Kaitlin slowly fell asleep, and once she was asleep Ashley layed her back in her crib.

"Ash?" A voice said. Ashley quickly turned. "Your brother let me in, hope you don't mind"

"No, it's fine Paul" Ashley said.

"What's the matter?" He asked. it looked as if she was crying.

"Nothing, just really overwhelmed I suppose. Thank you .. for caring Paul." Ashley then walked over, and hugged him as tight as possible. Paul was very confused, but he continued to hug back, he knew that Ashley was upset, and she needed him the most at the moment.

And he wasn't going to let her down.


	5. Chapter 5

VERY VERY VERY short chapter!  
& it really sucks! Please bare with me, and read it! I know it sucks, but next chapter will be so so much better. Since this chapter sucks, at the end of this chapter I'll give you a summary of the next chapter! (:

Chapter 5  
"Forever & Always"

A week passed quickly. Mickie, Ashley, Randy, and John haven't seen each other for the entire week. Ashley woke up with her dog Grace on her lap. Her dog was a very small beagle mix. She slowly put Grace on the floor, and she walked to the bathroom. She did her daily morning routine, and was ready to do anything at 11:45.

She grabbed her cell phone. No unread text, no missed calls. Nothing. Nobody cared any more. The only person she even talks to now is Paul. Has she really drifted that far away from her supposed best friends? Or were they all like this?

The weather outside was very very windy, not very sunny, just windy.

Soon Ashley's doorbell rang, she hoped it'd be one of her close friends. Some one other then Paul. She was sick of just seeing her boyfriend. She answered the door and was delighted to see Mickie, her best friend standing there.

"Hey Micks!" Ashley yelled she then hugged her.

"How was your week? Haven't really seen you for a while!" Mickie replied

"Good. I have a boyfriend now!" Ashley announced

"Who, John?!" Mickie asked. Ashley fake smiled

"Ew! No, it's this guy named Paul London. He's incredible." Ashley answered. "Come in! "Ashley told her. Mickie then walked in, and the two began having plenty of fun.

--

"Where are your parents?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Out shopping for Ryan's 20th birthday." Ashley answered

"What happened with you and John? You seemed mad once I mentioned his name" Ashley paused before answered.

"I went over to his house, and uh, Vikki Martin was hanging out with him. I pulled him aside, and finally admitted I liked him .... He didn't say it back" Ashley explained. Mickie hugged her, once they were done hugging-

"Uh, Ash!" Mickie said sadly. "John- he- you can tell he loves you. He is so protective of you. When ever Randy will make some weird joke about you being hot, he flips out and tells him to shut up. Ashley, he doesn't like you, he loves you. Just hang there for a while"

"I have a boyfriend, Mickie, John- he's worthless. I could care less if he was obsessed with more, if he hated me. I'm done with him. It's over because I'm sick of being the one who chases him. It's time for him to wake up and chase me." Ashley replied before beginning to walk out.

"Where are we going?" Mickie asked, as she ran to catch up with Ashley.

"Randy's house, he's the only other good friend we have." Ashley answered.

Mickie grabbed Ashley's shoulder to make her stop walking. They were in the middle of the front lawn, and both they're hair was flying every where because of the wind.

"Ashley! John's not a bad friend because he said he didn't like you! He at least told you the truth!"

"Mickie, He led me on till the very end, and now he's proven me to be the idiot!" Ashley yelled back.

"What happened to the old Ashley that wouldn't of cared if a guy didn't like her?!"

"She was crushed yesterday when the crush of four years completely dumped her!" Ashley stormed off, leaving Mickie to stand there.

Mickie just stood there, distressed,

--

Ashley arrived at Paul's house.

She rung the doorbell, and Paul answered.

"Hi babe" Paul said kissing her cheek, and allowing her to come in. They went to Paul's room and closed the doors. "What's up?"

"Paul, I feel like I like some one else" Ashley admitted. Paul froze.

"Are we breaking up?" He asked.

"No, it's just-... I don't know. I'm stuck."

"Well, what's going to end up happening? I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for you to decide whether I'm good enough for you."

"Paul; just be there for me, okay. I'm almost positive that your the guy I want, I'm just confused."

"Ashley- you know what? No. I refuse to take the backseat on your journey of love. Because if your not sure whether you love me, then why should I give away every thing I have for you. I'm sorry, it's over. Get out" Paul demanded. Ashley was shocked. She fought the tears back, as she got up and stormed out.

Was it really the end?

--

On Chapter 6 Of _Check Yes Ashley_:

School is starting back up again, and there's a Beginning Year dance. When Ashley has no boyfriend, neither any guy friends to ask to go with her, what will she do? Randy certainly has his eye on Mickie James, but does she really have her eye on him? When the Legend Killer asks her to go to the dance, wil she say yes? Or is Randy waiting to be shot down?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7  
"She Led Him Upstairs"

Mondays, what a drag. It was their first day back to school, and it was the beginning of they're last year of high school.

All though Ashley usually didn't mind school, since she was out of her strict home for half of the day, she really wasn't too excited.

Her and Mickie hadn't talked since Ashley yelled at her. Ashley and John hadn't talked since Ashley's confession. Finally; Ashley and Randy; they just really weren't talking at the moment.

This was a first for Ashley. The first time she had ever fought with John. The first time she and Mickie didn't talk for almost 10 days.

Ashley felt her entire life sink to the ground, and it sucked.

She woke up around 7:30, she had to be in school in 30 minutes.

Ashley grabbed a pair of black skinny sweatpants. They were styled like skinny jeans, but they were sweatpants. She then put converse, and a "All Time Low" t-shirt on.

She grabbed her backpack, and pop tart, and was out the door.

She walked to her car, and then began driving to school.

She didn't think she had to pick any one up today, so she kept driving. All she could think was; screw it. Why should she care about friends who didn't seem to care about her?

That's where she was wrong though. All her friends cared about her, but were completely lost in Ashley crazy situations that they couldn't help.

Ashley yelling at them definitely didn't help very much!

Ashley arrived at school, and went straight to her locker. She unlocked it, and threw her backpack in, as if she didn't care.

She grabbed her Math book since she knew that was her first class. Damn, was math a drag. Every year Ashley came so close to failing math. This year she didn't care.

Why should she any way.

Mickie came running to Ashley, the two had lockers next to each other.

"Hey Ash, I'm really sorry for that argument that broke out between us. It was my fault. Sorry" Mickie immediately apologized.

"Are you kidding?! It was all me. I was a total bitch." Ashley replied, the two smiled.

"Friends?" Mickie asked. Ashley nodded, and they hugged. They began walking together

"Guess what"

"What?" Mickie replied

"Me and Paul are over. He called it quits once I told him I might like some one else" Ashley explained.

"Aw, I'm sorry"

"Nah it's alright. Who knows- it could be for the better, or the worst. But it feels good to be single" Ashley replied

"That makes one of us. I don't want to be single at all. Being single sucks" Mickie stated. Ashley softly laughed.

"In all seriousness, do you like Randy? 'Cuz I always see you watching him, and it looks like you really like him"

"It's weird. It's like- I like him, but I feel like he's hiding some thing. Some thing big, some thing he needs some one to be there for him. But since he won't tell me, I can't help him." Mickie explained.

"Aw. Sounds like Romeo and Juliet!" Ashley joked

"No! That's you and John! Your parents don't like John, but you do! That's like Romeo and Juliet modern style." Mickie stated.

"Ha ha!" Ashley sarcastically pretended to laugh. The two girls then seriously laughed.

--

Randy and John walked in to school together.

"No dude, it was like full on make out!" John argued with Randy.

"Now why would Vikki Martin, the most popular girl in school, want you?" Randy asked.

"Thanks man?"

"No but seriously! She could have any guy she wants. She could probably get me! And she choses you?" Randy joked. John laughed.

"Don't be jealous of the player be jealous of the player and his girl."

"I thought Ashley was your girl, whatever happened to you two?"

"I don't know man. One second we're like so close, the next second we're fighting. And she's telling me that she likes me."

"She told you that?!" Randy yelled in disbelief.

"I was with Vikki! I couldn't just be like _Yeah Ashley, I like you too _and then start making out with her!"

"Yeah but a nice _Sorry I don't like you that way _could've been nice?!" Randy argued.

"Dude, in all seriousness, it's my life, my decision. I don't want to be like that with Ashley, and I chose not to be like that. Get over it."

--

At lunch Ashley was sitting with just Mickie, and Randy and John were sitting across the room from them.

"I'm going to go ... to the bathroom" Mickie lied.

When she was walking past Randy she "on accident" brushed his shoulder, signaling him to follow her. Luckily John didn't notice.

"Dude, I need to go to ..... the bathroom." He lied.

"Ight" John said, not paying attention very much.

Randy then followed Mickie to the hall way.

"What up Ms. James?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean what up?! Our two best friends are completely ignoring each other and we have to do some thing about it! We can't be caught in between Ashley and John. It'll completely destroy us!" Mickie yelled.

"Yeah; but what are we going to do? Force them to like each other? I think not." Randy responded. Mickie saw a sign at the corner of her eye.

"The Beginning Year dance. That's it!" Mickie began

"What?!" Randy said unclear of what she meant.

"We just have to make them bump in to each other at the dance." Mickie began "Here's the plan-"

--

After school Randy walked over to Mickie's house. He rung the doorbell, and Mickie answered.

"Hey Randy, come in." Mickie then let him in, and led him upstairs. Once they got upstairs Mickie closed the door "So what up?" Mickie asked. Randy was out of his mind nervous. He was planning to ask Mickie to the dance, but him getting rejected would crush him.

"Since we're doing the uhm, the plan for Ashley and John" He stuttered "I was wondering if me and you- well if you want- should uh, go to the dance together. So we can keep Ashley and John's plan ... going." Randy continuously stuttered, and said confusing things. Mickie smiled

"Little nervous there champ? But that sounds like an amazing idea." Randy and Mickie both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you **Legend Of The Seeker**, **mcena99** and **GrafittiArtist INC** for wishing me a happy birthday! (:

BTW: this is kind of like a special chapter. It's the longest one I've written

Chapter 7  
"Your Guardian Angel"

It was a week before the dance. Ashley and Mickie were hanging out at Ashley's home. They were sitting on Ashley's bed, talking, and listening to music.

"Can't wait for the dance!" Mickie said excitedly.

"Eh ... I'm not going" Ashley replied sadly. Mickie's jaw dropped.

"Ash! You have to go! This is one of our last dances all together. You can't just not go!" Mickie replied, attempting to change her friend's mind.

"Mickie, I don't have a date. You and Randy are going .. John and .. Vikki are going. Who do I go with? Myself?"

"No you come with me and Randy. Maybe you'll meet some one there. Just- come on, it'll be fun! Do it for me!" Mickie begged. "Please!" she gave Ashley the puppy-dog face. Ashley smiled

"Fine! But we have to go dress shopping like right now!" Ashley said. Mickie nodded. "K, let's go"

The two went downstairs and approached Ashley's mom.

"Hey mom, can I have some money to get a dress for Friday's dance?" Ashley asked nicely.

"Are you going with _John_?" Mrs. Massaro asked.

"Mother-" She began "Why on earth would I want to go with a _scum bag _like John?" Ashley convinced her mother.

"Fine. Here take my credit card. Get a dress, jewelry, and shoes. Take as much money as you want." Her mother replied. Ashley smiled and hugged her mother tightly.

It was the first nice thing her mother had done for her in years.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ashley yelled. She kissed her mom's cheek, and then Ashley and Mickie were off.

--

Ashley was trying on a bunch of dresses. None of them came to Mickie and her liking. She kept trying on ones that were completely ugly, but looked good on the rack. But then they came across the most gorgeous dress.

It was a blue/green color. It had straps, and the straps were black, and thick. The dress stopped at the middle of Ashley's thigh. There was a black bow towards the side on her waist. It was perfect!

Mickie's jaw dropped, and she gave her two thumbs up.

They bought the dress, and then went for shoes.

Ashley ended up with these silver high heels. After that they bought earrings.

--

Ashley and Mickie arrived back to Ashley's. They carried in 4 bags. Ashley gave her mother a hug, and her credit card back.

The two girls went upstairs, and decided to just sleepover at Ashley's.

--

It was 5:30 AM, and Ashley had fallen asleep. Mickie was laying on Ashley's bed, next to her, watching TV. She just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her phone began ringing, so she quickly answered it, and ran to the bathroom, and shut the door. She was in the bathroom so she wouldn't wake any one in the house.

"Hello" Mickie whispered.

"Hey Mickie" Randy replied

"It's 5 AM! Are you crazy?!" Mickie yelled in a whisper tone.

"Nah, but earlier I dropped by your house, and heard you were spending the night at Ashley's. So look out Ashley's bedroom window." Mickie, with a confused look, went to Ashley's room and opened the window.

There stood Randy Orton. Mickie couldn't help but smile.

"One Second" She said in to the phone. She then hung up

She grabbed her sweatshirt, and her slippers. She wrote a super short note to Ashley saying;

_Sorry Ash, Randy came and he wanted me to come hang with him. I'll be back soon! (:  
-Micks_

She then climbed out of the window. She soon was on the ground.

"What are you doing here?!" Mickie asked.

"I needed to see my favorite person." He answered

"Your acting as if you _like _me." Mickie responded.

"Can't a guy think a girl is amazing with out having to like her?"

"Guess so" Mickie said. She was so lost in his eyes she couldn't respond normally. She couldn't even understand have the things she was saying. "Can't wait for that dance."

"Me neither. It's going to be a lot of fun"

"Yeah I know." Mickie answered.

There was a silence, but not an awkward one. A pleasant one. One that Mickie nor Randy mind.

"Listen, I got to go. But I'll call you tomorrow. Well in a few hours. Sounds good?" Mickie asked. Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting by the phone." Randy smirked, and Mickie smiled.

Randy then began walking off, and Mickie could feel her heart stopping.

She then turned back once Randy was out of sight. She began thinking _"How do I get back up?"_

She tried every way, and nothing worked. She couldn't seem to find her way back up.

She threw rocks and Ashley's window, but Ashley didn't wake up.

She went to all the doors, and attempted opening them, but none of them opened.

She was stuck outside.

--

Ashley woke up in the morning, and saw Mickie's note. But then she realized that Mickie's phone was still on her bed.

She walked downstairs, and looked around every where. Mickie wasn't found. Ashley then went outside, and went to the back yard.

She saw Mickie sleeping on the lawn chair. Ashley laughed, and got the hose. She turned it on super cold, and sprayed Mickie.

Mickie quickly sat up, and covered herself.

"Stop it! That's freaking freezing!" Mickie screamed.

Ashley couldn't stop herself from laughing. She stopped spraying Mickie, and Mickie grabbed a towel from the table next to her, and whipped it at Ashley.

Mickie then smiled, as did Ashley.

"Why are you out here?" Ashley asked, still grinning.

"Last night Randy had me sneak out, and talk to him at the side of your house. But I couldn't seem to get back in to your house, once he left. I decided I might as well sleep out here. I wasn't planning on walking all the way home." Mickie explained.

"Wow, your a lot smarter then I thought!" Ashley joked, Mickie giggled.

--

John was laying on his bed in his room. His door the opened, and there stood his girlfriend, Vikki.

"Hey babe" Vikki said as she closed the door

"Hey hun" He responded. Vikki came over, and layed with him. Her head rested on his arm.

"Don't you need to ask me some thing?" Vikki asked, trying to persuade him to ask her to the dance.

"Huh?" He replied confused.

"Isn't there some thing on Friday? Hmm .. A dance, perhaps?"

"Oh yes. Vikki would you like to attend the Beginning Year dance with me?" He asked, Vikki smiled.

"Yes. I'd love to." Vikki answered.

"Well, then I'd believe it'd be a delight to go with you" John smiled. "I already got my tux. It's all black besides the tie, which is white." He explained.

"And I already bought my dress. It's adorable, you'll love it." She responded, with her bright smile shining.

John couldn't help but smile when ever he saw Vikki smile.

--

It was the night of the dance.

Ashley and Mickie were at Mickie's home, getting ready.

Two hours before the dance. Seems like a long time, but in "getting ready" world, it was only an hour.

Ashley and Mickie were doing they're hair and make up.

Ashley straightened her long blond hair, and pulled her side bangs to the top of her head, and clipped them. She was wearing eye liner, mascara, bronzer, and lip gloss.

Mickie's hair was curled, and her bangs were also pulled back. She had eye liner, mascara, blush, bronzer, and lip gloss on.

The girls then put they're dresses on. (I explained Ashley's earlier in the chapter! (: )

Mickie's dress was white. It stopped a little about her knee. It had very thin straps. It was tight on her torso, but loose and wavy after her waist.

Her shoes were silver high heels.

They were all ready.

"Are you excited?" Ashley asked.

"More then ever." She answered.

"What about going with Randy, that should have your heart racing, huh?" Ashley asked. Mickie decided that denying her feelings towards Randy had been going on way too long now.

"Yeah, I guess. I won't lie; he is incredibly adorable. I guess I just kind of want to see if he thinks the same about me."

"Aww! Micks!" Ashley hugged her best friend. "You look incredible!"

"You look even better!" Mickie said smiling.

--

Meanwhile,

John and Randy were at John's house.

Randy's tux was the normal tux; black jacket/pants, and a white shirt. But Randy decided a tie wasn't his thing, so he didn't wear one.

John was wearing a black jacket, shirt, and pants. But his tie was white.

"Going with the most popular girl in school; Vikki, pretty excited, huh?"

"How could I not be, she's incredible" John answered.

Randy took his phone out and texted Mickie, reminding her of the John/Ashley plan.

"You excited for some alone time with Mickie?" John asked. Randy nodded.

"Of course I am. I mean- shoot" Randy didn't want any one to know that he liked Mickie.

"Ooh! Randy has a crush!" John acted like a little kid. John softly laughed, but Randy remained serious.

"I mean- she's special. Shes the only girl that I've ever felt so strongly about. She might be that one girl, that can seriously make me happy."

"Wow ...." There was a silence "Your whipped!" John called out. "Randy Orton, Sir, you are completely whipped!" John repeated. As he and Randy laughed.

--

John and Randy arrived at the dance. Mickie and Ashley were already there.

John soon spotted Vikki. He went over and hugged her.

Vikki was wearing a red dress. It was tight on the torso, and flared on the waist and down. It had sparkles, but was very silky. Her high heels were see through. And her hair was curled.

"Hey baby" John said as he put his hands on her waist.

"Hi" She said with a smile, as she put her arms around his neck.

"You look amazing."

"And when do I not?" She joked. John smiled

They then peck kissed.

Randy soon saw Mickie and Ashley by the drinks, he went over and tapped on Mickie's shoulder.

"Hello there, Ms. James." He began "And greetings to you Ms. Massaro." Randy said charmingly. More of a charm when he said Ms. James.

The two girls laughed. Mickie wrapped her arms around Randy neck, and his arms were around her waist.

"Let's dance?" Mickie stated, since a slower song was playing.

"Sure." He answered. Mickie looked back at Ashley.

"You okay for a little bit? I mean- I'll stay here with you, if you'd like."

"Nah, Micks. It's fine, go enjoy yourself." Ashley answered. Mickie smiled, and nodded.

Her and Randy went to the dance floor.

"Don't forget plan _Save Ashley and John's friendship/relationship before it completely destroys us!" _Mickie reminded him.

"I didn't forget. Is that the only reason you wanted to dance with me? So you could remind me of Ashley/John plan?"

"Of course not, _silly. _I like being .. with you." Mickie said. Randy and Mickie began leaning they're heads in.

But before they were able to kiss, a fast song turned on, startling the two. Causing them to pull back.

They were so close to kissing, but it was ruined.

--

Mickie and Randy began plan _"Save Ashley and John's friendship/relationship before it completely destroys us!"_

They got one of Vikki's closest friends to take her in to the hall, and tell her about what had happened with her boyfriend. Now that Vikki would be out of the picture for a few minutes, it'd make room for them to REALLY start this plan.

Randy approached John.

"Damn, look at Ashley over there. She looks lonely. Too bad your girlfriends gone, and I'm dancing with Mickie. And no one can dance with her." Randy hinted him in.

"Nice try Orton, I'm not dancing with her"

"Just one dance man. Can you be a nice guy for one minute, or is being an incredible jackass your plan for life?"

"Fine! One dance that's it!"

John walked over to Ashley.

"Hey Ash."

Ashley's heart stopped beating for a second. She couldn't believe that _he _was talking to her. She expected that he hated her, after her confession.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked. Ashley nodded, and grabbed his hand.

They walked to the dance floor. Soon Mickie ran up to the DJ and requested him to play the song "Your Guardian Angel" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Since that song was Ashley and John's _song_.

The two softly laughed once the song began playing, and they saw Mickie run back down to Randy.

John wrapped his arms around her waist, as Ashley wrapped hers around his neck.

"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face" He quoted the lyrics. Ashley smiled.

She rested her head on his chest.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." He quoted the lyrics once again.

"That's a lie. You let me fall when I told you that I loved you." Ashley calmly replied, as her eyes stared up at him.

"And I was an idiot for that. 'Cuz I ... love you" John admitted. Ashley smiled.

The two then leaned in, and kissed. A very calm, long, and passionate kiss.

Meanwhile,

Randy and Mickie were slow dancing together.

"Randy. I think ... your a great guy."

"Thank you. And your ... and amazing girl." Randy said.

Mickie blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"I'm not _that _amazing."

Randy took one of his hands off her waist, and lifted her chin up.

"Mickie, your like the nicest, most beautiful, gorgeous- girl I've ever met. Your so calm, and adventurous. Your every thing I ever wished for. I won't lie, I've liked you since like 8th grade. Mickie, your right, your not amazing. Your so much more then that."

The two then kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all that reviewed, and read the last chapter. Happy that you enjoyed it! (:

Also thank you to all that wished me a happy birthday! (:

BTW: this is a very short chapter, but it's the beginning of a new drama part! Please enjoy! (:

Chapter 8  
"Gotta Work"

John looked at Ashley and the two smiled at each other. John placed his hand on her cheek, and Ashley put hand on the back of his neck.

They kissed once again.

--

Randy, Mickie, Ashley, and John walked to a local park. The dance had just ended so they decided they might as well go back to the park.

Randy took out a bottle of champagne. He popped it, and it sprayed every where. The four laughed insanely.

They then began drinking it, and just joking around. They chased each other around, and of course had loads of fun.

Ashley and John were all over each other, as Mickie and Randy were.

--

John walked Ashley up to her front door.

"It's been fun, huh?" Ashley stated.

"A lot funner since you and I are together." John responded.

"Wow ... your a suck up" Ashley joked. John smiled, as did Ashley. He then hugged her tightly.

He kissed her neck.

"I love you, John."

"I love .. you too, Ash. Ever since the beginning. Ever since I saw you. Your every thing I ever wanted, but I was too scared of getting rejected that I ignored you, but in all reality; I love you." John, the charmer, told Ashley.

Ashley smiled, and the two kissed passionately.

Ashley walked in to her house, and saw a familiar person from her past waiting there with her brother.

"Hey Ash" The guy replied.

Ashley froze. The 21 year old man from her past, had returned.

"Ash, remember Kyle, right?" Ryan introduced Kyle.

"I need to go upstairs, to grab ... some other clothes. I'm super uncomfortable- right now." Ashley then rushed upstairs.

She went to her room, and shut the door. She leaned against it, with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God" She murmured. "Why is he here?" She murmured once again. She then sat down her bed.

The door opened, and there stood Kyle. Kyle closed the door, and walked in.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley." He smiled. "Been a long time, huh? Haven't seen you, in what- two years ago? You've matured."

"Kyle, leave me and my family alone!"

"I'm suprised you haven't told your whole damn family by now. Why haven't you told them what happened? Huh? Why not?"

"Because I didn't want them to think I was more of a screw up then before" Ashley answered.

"Oh- so what happened was a screw up? Damn your very hurtful today." Kyle smirked.

"Just please- leave me alone. I didn't go to the authorities, shouldn't that be enough for your satisfactory?" Ashley pleaded.

"Oh come on Ashley! I knew from the beginning you wouldn't have the _guts _to go to the authorities, let alone write it down in your diary." He taunted her.

"Please- I just am at a time in my life, where I'm happy, don't go around ruining it all."

"I won't ruin any of it. I'm just trying to solve the equation, Ashley. Your a lonely person, and I figure- I could solve that."

"Leave my room, now! .. I swear I will call my brothers name so loud that the people down the block will hear it."

"See you around, Ashy" He taunted her by calling her_ "Ashy"_

He then walked out. Once he did, Ashley just dropped to the floor, crying.

A man from her past. One that had destroyed every thing she had, was back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"Like Whoa!"

Ashley came to school the following morning. She walked through the doors, in a baggy sweatshirt, converse, jeans, and a messy bun.

She had her back pack hanging on her back, only holding on to one shoulder, she had two books in her arms.

She walked to her locker, and quickly unlocked it, she then put her books, and back pack in. She looked in the mirror, that was hanging on her locker door.

She let out a deep breath, she then grabbed the book she needed for her first class, and slammed her locker door. She walked to the bathroom.

She checked the stalls, and the bathroom appeared as empty.

Ashley put her book on the sink ledge, and then just stared at herself in the mirror. She felt the tears flowing.

She suddenly broke out in to tears. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

She grabbed her book, and went in to one of the stalls. She shut and locked the door, and then sat on the ground, as she cried.

She was completely terrified of any upcoming events that may occur.

"Ash?" She heard a name call out. "You in here?"

Ashley looked through a tiny crack in the door, and saw Mickie.

Ashley opened the stall door, to reveal herself crying.

"Ash, whats the matter?" Mickie asked concerned.

"I just can't ... stand my parents any more." Ashley lied.

"Aw, hun" Mickie hugged her.

--

They decided to skip they're first class. Finally Ashley had stopped crying. She had cried and cried for a half hour.

"How 'bout we fix that make up of yours?" Mickie asked. Ashley nodded, and stood up. The two went over to the mirror.

They cleaned off all of Ashley's drizzling make up, and then Mickie got her make up out of the bag she was carrying.

Once they were done, Ashley had looked a lot better then she did this morning.

All though her hair was still in a bun, and her outfit wasn't outstanding, she still looked beautiful.

Ashley went to her next class, Algebra, not her best subject.

She had her journal on her desk instead of her class notebook. She was writing down her feelings.

That's what Ashley always did when she was sad. She tried to get the pain out of her, and on to the paper.

She wrote down.

_"I'm trying to find myself, in a huge crowd of people. Sure, you imagine them all going home after school, and having the perfect lifes. Understanding, and nice parents. Straight A report cards. Every thing they wanted. But maybe there is some one out in that crowd that is just like me. They're parents don't treat them like normal human beings. They are two points away from a D on they're report card. Or maybe .. they're cousin, Monica, was raped by Kyle, the sickest guy alive. And maybe that Kyle person tried to rape me too. But luckily I got out before he did ... Back to the subject. Some times I wish that I was one of those people in the crowd of 'perfect lifes'. I wish I was like Cinderella, but screw the two ugly stepsisters, screw the evil mom. I just want the ending part to happen to me. Where I go to the dance, and marry my true love."_

The school bell rang.

Ashley took the page in her journal she had just written, and crumbled it up and threw it in her back pack.

She figured she'd rather have it in her back pack, then in her journal, where any one could read it.

--

Ashley was at her locker, when John approached.

"Hey, what up Ms. Massaro?" He said happily.

"Nothing. Just not a good day for me I guess, and sadly, we're only going to our third period of school. Wow .." Ashley sighed.

John's "Good Boyfriend" senses gave him an idea.

"Follow me." He then began quickly walking down the hall. Ashley closed his locker and ran to catch up with him.

--

They were outside of the school, and John got in to his car.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked, as she stood by the passenger's seat.

"Come one _Rebel _Ashley, stop being such a good girl." John smirked. Ashley was tempted, and then she got in to the car.

--

They drove on the high way, and the two were blasting music, and joking around.

They also were eating pizza, that they had bought a few blocks back.

They soon arrived at a beach.

A beach that was kind of popular, but going to it on a Monday morning was unusual.

So it was mostly just them, and few other people that were there with they're families.

They sat down on the sand. They watched the ocean waves swoosh around.

Ashley took out her messy bun, and combed her hair with her fingers.

She soon brushed out all the knots, and her hair looked how it usually does; Wavy, and long!

"What's been going on with you lately? Mickie told me about her finding you in the bathroom hysterically crying ... What's that about?"

"I was just having a bad day. No big deal. My parents were super protective of me ..." She lied. John looked in to her eyes.

"And your eyes are telling me that thats a lie." John replied "Tell me whats really wrong."

"Nothing, I just feel out of place in the world I guess."

All though John didn't believe her, he just let it go, and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"A Shot At _Prison_?"

Once the clock hit 2:20, since school ended at 2:30, they headed home.

John dropped Ashley off at her house at 2:35. Making perfect time.

Ashley walked in, and saw her terribly mad parents waiting there. They stood there with terribly mad faces on.

"Ashley Ann Massaro. What in the world were you thinking, skipping school, and going out with that _John Cena_?!" Her mother yelled at her.

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"How did you know all of this?" Ashley asked.

"First of all; Your math teacher was the only one that checked you as there, for class. Also; The school has hidden cameras for the main entrance-" Her mother began

"So they saw you and John sneaking out" Her father finished.

"There fore; you are not allowed to see that boy again."

"Mom! Dad! Please- it was my fault, my idea! Don't take it out on John!" Ashley pleaded.

"Ashley! He encouraged you to miss school, he drove you out of there! You are not allowed to argue about this. You may not see that boy any more- period" Her mother added.

"Mom, I'm going there the most terrible time in my life. You don't understand, please- just give me a chance. Give John one more chance! Please!" Ashley begged.

"If you get in trouble when your with John, if it was John's idea to do some thing and you get in trouble- then it's over. I swear this is your last chance!" Her father stated.

Her mother nodded in agreement, but inside you could tell she was boiling of frustration.

Ashley smiled, and hugged her mother and father.

"You won't regret this!" She then ran up to her room.

--

That night,

Ashley was in her room, finishing up a report on her laptop. Her mother came in to her room.

"Ashley, I need you to put on some thing nice for dinner"

"Why?"

"Remember Kyle? The boy from two years ago, he came to your aunt Mary's house? Where you, Kyle, and Monica hung out a lot? Well; he's coming to dinner tonight." Her mother explained.

Ashley froze, and her eyes bugged out.

"I'm going to Mickie's for dinner." Ashley responded.

"Oh no your not. Your father and I gave you a break earlier, this dinner is the least you can do. I thought you and this boy got along finely." Her mother stated.

Before Ashley could argue, her mother had already left the room.

--

Ashley walked down the stairs wearing jeans, and a maroon dress-up t-shirt.

She saw that Kyle had already arrived.

She sucked in a deep breath, and then let it out before entering the dining room.

"Ashley! Come sit at the head of the table" Her mother called out with a smile on her face

Kyle was on the other head of the table.

"So Kyle, how is your last year of college?" Mrs. Massaro asked.

"It's amazing. I'm doing very well in classes. I have mostly A's. I learned to concentrate on school from Ashley. While we were at her Aunt's, she told me about how her school was amazing. And I guess it inspired me." He smirked at Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and looked down at her lap.

Every thing he just said was a lie, she never told him any thing about her school.

He was trying to interrogate her.

"Wow, finally some one gets Ashley to say some thing nice about school!" Her mother joked.

Every one laughed, besides Ashley.

--

They finished they're dinner.

"I'm gonna head out now. Thank you so much for the wonderfully delicious dinners. It mean a lot to me." Kyle 'complimented' the family.

He was quite a show, he knew how to act, and how to have every one fooled. But Ashley wasn't buying it.

"Here, Kyle, let me walk you out." She and Kyle arrived outside.

"What's up?" He asked, acting as if every thing was okay.

"Why are you here?! Why are trying to harass me!"

"That's where your wrong, your family called me up, and asked me to come over. _You _were just icing on the cake." He stated with a smirk.

"Why are you back?! Huh?! Why? Why did you decide my life needed you back in it!?" She yelled.

"Aunt Mary called me and accused me of some thing I didn't do!"

"You raped Monica, and you tried to rape me! How could she wrongly accuse you!"

"She accused me of raping you. She said she'll talk to you, once I denied it. I decided I'd come down here, and make sure you keep your pretty little mouth shut!" He yelled at her.

He then stormed to his car.

Ashley began breathing harder and harder, and she felt like her throat was closing.

--

Ashley arrived at school, and was forced to apologize to all the teacher's about missing they're classes yesterday.

--

Last Period,

History.

"Listen up class. I will be assigning partners for a project that is due, on next Friday! When I call your name, and your partners name, I will tell you which of the three topics you will receive. If your paired with some one you don't like, don't groan and moan, then beg for me to change your partner, it won't work." She then continued "There are three topics on the board, each of them is numbered one two or three. If I say one, then you have number one topic, if I say two; you have number two topic. This isn't NASA, it shouldn't be difficult to understand!"

Ashley looked at John.

"Hope it's me and you" She whispered to him, he nodded and smiled.

"Mickie- Ashley." The teacher told them "Assignment One"

"Yes!" Mickie and Ashley said in unison.

"Randy- John; Assignment Three"

"Yeah man!" Randy and John then high-fived.

--

Mickie went over to Ashley's after school to work on the project.

They had a big poster board, and Mickie was on the Internet printing pictures, and important facts.

While Ashley wrote the report on her laptop.

"Do you have glue? I need to paste a picture of the army on the poster-board?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack, in the front room."

"Alright; I'll go get it. I'll be back in a minute" Mickie got up, and went downstairs to the living room.

She was going through Ashley's backpack, trying to find her glue, when she came upon a crumbled up piece of paper.

Mickie read through the note, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped once she read the sentences: _"Or maybe .. they're cousin, Monica, was raped by Kyle, the sickest guy alive. And maybe that Kyle person tried to rape me too. But luckily I got out before he did"_

Mickie rushed up the stairs as fast as she could, with the note in her hand.

Once she reached upstairs-

"What is this?!" Mickie yelled to Ashley.

Ashley looked up from her laptop, and noticed it was the note she had written in Algebra class.

She knew that Mickie now knew what had happened between Monica, Kyle, and her.

Ashley wasn't ready to admit what had happened, so she ignored it.

"Don't know, doesn't look familiar to me .." She lied

"Ashley! Seriously, what the hell is this?!" Mickie repeated.

Ashley remained silent as she typed the report.

"Ashley!" Mickie screamed.

She then unplugged the plug that was charging Ashley's, almost dead, laptop.

The laptop instantly died, because of low battery.

"Mickie!" Ashley yelled, she stood up and became face-to-face with Mickie. "That was our two page report! The same report that I didn't save!"

"Ashley! Why did you write this stuff about Kyle! Is it true?!" She yelled.

"No it's not freakin' true!" Ashley lied.

"Ashley!"

"Fine!" She then began crying hysterically. "It is real! Okay? Happy." Ashley then fell to the ground crying.

Mickie sat down and hugged her friend tightly.

"It's not your fault. Honey, you didn't do anything. It's okay." Mickie comforted her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
"Don't Wanna Be No One"

Mickie told Ashley to lay down and take a nap, and Ashley listened to her.

Mickie didn't want to wake Ashley, who was sleeping in her bed, so she went to the bathroom and called John.

"Hello" John answered.

"John, I need to tell you some thing important."

"What? What is it?!" He said concerned.

"You know that guy, Kyle, Ashley kept telling us about?"

"Yeah"

"He, uhm, two years ago; he _raped_ Ashley ..." Mickie confessed.

John completely froze.

"What?!" He yelled.

"I know, I just found out, she's in her bed sleeping after crying for like two hours" Mickie stated.

"Randy and I will be there in like five seconds!" John then hung up.

About two minutes later,

John and Randy rang the doorbell.

Mickie answered the door.

"She's in her room sleeping. I'd say that John goes in there and wakes her up first, then Randy and I'll go in after" Mickie responded.

"K" John and Randy said in unison.

John then ran up the stairs, and slowly walked in to Ashley's room.

The lights were off, and Ashley was laying under her blanket, sleeping.

John sat next to her on the bed. He softly brushed his hand against her hair. He saw that she had tear stains on her face, but he just tried to look past that and act as if she was happy.

He didn't like knowing she was hurt, so- he pretended as if she was happy.

But who could make up such a lie? She was terrible at the moment. She was more sad then ever, and John couldn't look past that.

John saw that the love of his life was hurt.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes.

"John?" She said softly.

"Hi Ash" He whispered.

"Lemme' guess- Mickie told you." Ashley responded as she slowly sat up on her pillow.

"Yeah, she did. Ash- I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have punched his brains out."

"I know" She stated. "I just need you the most right now. Please- just be there for me"

John nodded, and Ashley layed back down. John then layed next to her, and held his arms around her.

She snuggled up to him, and the two slowly fell asleep.

--

It was 8:00 P.M., and Ashley and John were awoken by Mickie and Randy.

"Ashley- your moms downstairs cleaning the kitchen, maybe you should tell her what happened." Mickie told her.

Ashley nodded, and got out of bed. She walked downstairs, and saw her mother there.

She was wiping one of the counters.

"Oh- hello Ashley" Her mother said happy for once.

"Mom- I need to tell you some thing."

Her mother could tell some thing was wrong- first of all; Ashley's hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing pajama pants, and baggy sweatshirt- Ashley never did that when John came over.

Second of all; Ashley still had tear stains on her face.

"What's the matter hunny?" Her mother asked, as she put her hand on Ashley's arm.

"Kyle- uh, two years ago" Ashley began crying "ra-" But Ashley couldn't say it.

"Oh my God" Her mother said as she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

She knew what Ashley was trying to say.

Her mother hugged Ashley so tight. Ashley cried in her mom's shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?" Ashley murmured while she cried.

"Nothing- Ash, you didn't do any thing to deserve this. Nothing" Her mom answered.

For once Ashley felt like her mom cared.

Maybe this was the beginning of some thing new.

Maybe her mom was going to treat her like a normal human being for once.

Maybe This Was Ashley's New Beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
"Shoulda"

Three Weeks Later,

"Jury- have you come to a decision?" The Judge asked.

"Yes we have" The head of the jury answered.

"And how do you find the verdict?"

"Guilty in both cases."

"Kyle Robertson, you are to be held in jail for 6 years, with no bail." The judge announced.

Ashley stood up, and hugged her cousin Monica.

She then walked over to Mickie, John, and Randy who were sitting in the third row. She hugged them all very tightly.

Especially John.

--

A week later;

John, Randy and Mickie were at Mickie's home planning Ashley's surprise birthday party.

"Oh kay; so- do we have a huge bash, or should we just have a fun night at some ones house.

"Huge bash!" John and Randy said in unison.

"Randy, how 'bout you hold it then?" Mickie replied

"I can't .. my dad, he's uhm- he's just- I just can't" Randy stuttered. Mickie knew that Randy had been hiding some thing.

"What's the matter with you? You seem nervous" Mickie said concerned.

"Yeah" John joked as he put his hand on Randy's chest.

"Dude!" Randy yelled as he pushed John's hand off. "It's not funny, okay man! You and your drunk mom can go live some God damn happy life! At least your mom has the decency to love you at points!"

Randy then grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

"What the fuck?" John asked so confused.

"What was that about?" Mickie also asked.

"He's just in a bad mood." John began in Randy's defense. "He started being all tense at points when his parents divorced, and he was forced to live with his dad. But his mom stays with them at some points- for Randy's sake." John explained.

"I never knew that. I thought that the parents were just fighting."

"Nah- they divorced when Randy was in 7th grade. He lived with his mom up until the middle of 8th grade. But then his mom lost the custody trial. Now Randy's forced to live with his dumb ass dad."

"Why do you think his dads a dumb ass?" Mickie asked.

"Have you seen the bruises on Randy's body? Where do you think he gets them from? They don't come outta no where."

"I thought he got them from like football season or some thing." Mickie began "Why don't we tell his mom so we can put a stop to this!"

"His mom knows that his dad does that! But she can't stop it because Randy's dad hits her too. She tried going to the police but- _theres not enough evidence._" John explained.

"Well I'm not just going to sit back and watch Randy suffer when he doesn't deserve too!"

"Mickie- your Randy's girlfriend, not some superhero. Don't get involved with his family- they're screwed up. Listen to me when I say I've seen Randy's dad mad before, I almost pissed my pants. He got mad at Randy for not taking the dog out when we were like in 8th grade. He took Randy in the kitchen, while I was in Randy's room- I heard Randy crying. And Randy doesn't cry easily." John explained.

Mickie sat there feeling terrible.

"Why doesn't he try running away?"

"Tried that like four times. His dad always seems to be able to find him. On the fourth time- when Mr. Orton found him, and took him home; the next day Randy went to the hospital because of a broken rib- Supposedly; _he fell down the stairs_- At least his dad says that"

She didn't want to sit back and watch her boyfriend suffer.

But what was she to do?

The Police hadn't believed Ms. Orton-

Randy's dad wouldn't let Mickie stand up to him-

Randy's too scared to run away again.

Mickie didn't have a chance at saving him.

--

"How are you feeling honey?" Ashley's dad asked her.

"Yeah Ash, you ight?" Ryan then asked.

Ashley smiled at Ryan's grammar. Her parents hated him talking like that.

"Yeah, I'm okay. He was put away with no bail money, why should I be scared or nervous? I couldn't be happier." Ashley answered

"That's good" Her mother said.

It was 6:30, and the family was sitting at the dinner table.

Mrs. Massaro was setting the table while Ashley, Ryan, Kaitlin and Mr. Massaro sat- ready to eat.

Her mother took a seat, and then they began eating. Her father began feeding Kaitlin.

During dinner Ashley received a text.

"Sorry- excuse me" Ashley got up from the table.

She walked in to the living room, and opened the text.

_"Come outside - Randy"_

_"Can't- dinner time. We can hang out after?"_

_"No, dude, I seriously need some one like right now. It's really important! - Randy"_

_"Omg, hold on." _Ashley walked over to the kitchen.

"Mom- dad. Can I go outside to get some fresh air?"

"Ashley- your dinner is getting mighty cold.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Ashley then ran to the front door.

She saw Randy standing there.

"What is it!?" Ashley then closed the door, and looked straight at Randy. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

"Nothing- I fell .. off my chair in my room, and my face slammed against the desk" He lied.

"Are you sure, that scratch looks nasty."

There was a huge scratch on Randy's cheek, around it there was a swelling bruise.

"Yeah- do you think we could hang out? I don't want to go to Mickie because she was being all protective of me earlier- and John just .. wouldn't understand. Can I just hang with you for a little?"

"Yeah. Come in, we'll go upstairs."

Ashley and Randy snuck upstairs.

They were in Ashley's room with the door shut.

They were sitting on her bed talking.

"Truthfully; what happened to your face?"

"Nothing ... Ash- please, just stay out of it" Randy pleaded.

"Yeah, of course- but in the long run, you can always trust me. Whether it's some thing stupid or if it's the biggest secret of your life ... you can always trust me"

"Speaking of trust-"

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"I feel like I like some one else- like other then Mickie"

"Who?" Ashley asked confused.

Randy looked Ashley in the eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away.

"Never mind."

"Randy-" Ashley, NOT flirtatiously, put her hand on his arm. "Trust me- I won't tell any one."

Ashley suddenly got the desire to kiss Randy.

"I-" Randy stopped then

"Like you?" Ashley finished his sentence for him.

Randy nodded, and the two then kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed.  
You guys are the reason this story is still going,  
& I really hope that this story will go very far! (:  
I'll keep going if you keep reviewing! (: lol.

Here's a new chapter- it shows how Randy feels for Ashley, and how Ashley feels back.  
Also; Randy and Ashley tell Mickie and John about the kiss- what happens?

Chapter 11  
"Sick Inside"

Ashley and Randy broke the deep, and passionate kiss.

There was a silence- both of them had they're jaws completely dropped to the floor.

They couldn't believe what they just did.

But the most scary part was- Ashley and Randy kind of liked it.

They're temptations to kiss again; were filled again once the two began kissing even more passionately again.

They're kiss was more fulfilled and passionate then last time.

--

Five minutes later they broke the kiss.

"John" Ashley murmured

"Mickie" Randy then murmured.

"We can't tell them that we kissed- just act as if nothing happened" Ashley explained.

"Deal" He replied. ".. But how do you feel 'bout that?"

Ashley began to blush.

"I don't know" She was very nervous.

"Me too" He began "Then why don't you just trust me- and be with me? Screw John and Mickie. If we felt some thing, we should go with it, right?" Randy said nicely.

"I don't know- it's just, I waited so long to be with John, and I don't want it all to be gone"

"Same thing for me and Mickie- but I'm willing to try some thing that I have faith in- don't you have faith in those kisses? You felt something- I felt something, let's build off of that."

"Randy- me and you are like friends, best friends actually. But Mickie ... she's my best girl friend, and your my best guy friend. You two are dating, and me getting in between you guys can ruin me and Mickie's friendship. Also; your best guy friend is John- what would happen if you took _his _girl?- He'd be pissed."

"I'm guessing the kiss didn't mean a thing to you ..."

"No Randy- .. I liked it. I won't lie it was special. But John has been there for me through it all- I don't want to break his heart."

"Fine, go ahead- break mine" Randy the stormed out.

"Randy!" Ashley yelled- but Randy was already gone.

Ashley put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

--

It was a Friday, and Ashley was in the way to school.

She picked up Randy, Mickie, and John.

Talk about awkward- and to top it off; Randy sat in the passenger's seat.

"So ..." Ashley nervously stated. "How was your day yesterday?"

"Sucked" Mickie and John said in unison.

"_Really _good" Randy stated. "Well actually- once it got good, it went bad .."

"Oh. Mine was alright" Ashley said, trying to sound normal about it.

--

That night,

Ashley's concision was killing her. She called Mickie, John, and Randy and told them to come over.

Randy arrived first.

"Listen- Ashley, I don't know what went wrong with me, but I made a mistake. I don't want to be in a relationship with you- I want to be in one with Mickie. Hope you understand .."

"Oh God, thank you so much. I was scared that we wouldn't be friends after that" Ashley let out a sigh.

"Friends right?" Randy asked

"Yeah" Ashley and Randy then hugged "I have no feelings for you like that any more" Ashley added with a smile.

"Same for me about you."

Ashley smiled, as did Randy.

Mickie and John then walked in.

"Hey!" Mickie said happily.

"What was so important that you needed us to come over- immediately?" John asked.

Ashley looked at Randy- he nodded.

"You should probably sit down for this." Ashley admitted.

Ashley and Randy sat down on Ashley's bed, while John and Mickie sat on chairs across from them.

"Yesterday, Randy had come over- since he felt down and low about stuff" Ashley began. "I took him to my room- and we talked. We kind of ... kissed." Ashley explained.

The entire room fell silent.

John and Mickie's expressions were heartbreaking. Mickie's mouth was opened, and she looked like she was about to break out in tears.

John just stared Randy down, he then looked at Ashley.

Even looking at her hurt his heart- he looked down at his lap.

Suddenly Mickie broke out in to tears, she stood up from her chair.

"God damn Randy!" She began storming out.

Randy got up and ran after her, he stood against the door- so she couldn't leave Ashley's bedroom.

"Mickie! It didn't mean any thing! I love you more then any one in the world- you make me the guy I am. If you leave me .. if you walk out this door then every thing I live for is gone- please don't" He pleaded.

"Randy! You were every thing I wanted! You were the reason I was happy. But you went off and kissed my BEST friend!?" Mickie then turned around and walked over to Ashley.

"I can't believe you!" Mickie slapped Ashley across the face.

Ashley held her right cheek- which was turning red from the slap.

Tears began rolling down her face.

Mickie then stormed out .

Randy left too.

John stood up silently and began leaving.

"John!" He stopped walking. "Please don't leave me" She begged.

John turned his head to see Ashley.

"I don't believe you" He began, he then walked back over to Ashley. "You were the reason I was planning on ditching Wrestling school- I wanted to stay here with you. I believed in our relationship- Every thing I stand for has been crushed. I trusted you with my heart. Everything. I thought one day I was going to marry you ... But how can I plan to marry some one who I can't even trust? I love you so God damn much. But I'm not sure if I can be with you any more." John then got up and left

Ashley layed on her bed crying.

She then grabbed her notebook and ipod. She turned her ipod on, and began listening to "Sick Inside" by Hope Partlow.

She then began writing some of the lyrics in her journal.

_"I'm just a girl who- kissed a boy who- is in love with some one else. I didn't mean to feel the way I do, it just happened by itself. Now I'm sick inside, yeah it makes me wanna cry. I'm so sorry about last night."_

She then skipped a few lines and began writing a different part of the song.

_"Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul. Guess I should of had a little self control. I knew that it was wrong- I admit it. I wish there was a way I could make it all right- I really want to tell you I put up a fight ... but that would be a lie."_

Ashley layed down on her bed.

All she could think about- was John.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
"You Gotta Work Hard For It"

Ashley walked in to school, also known as; hell.

She was wearing gray sweatpants, and a red, baggier, t-shirt.

She also was wearing green mesh shorts under her pants so that it didn't matter if her pants fell a bit- since they were a little to big for her.

Her hair was straightened, and down.

She wore little make up- she didn't give one ounce of care about how she looked.

She felt sick to her stomach, and she didn't want to be at school any more.

John and Mickie were ignoring her- She didn't even bother to talk to Randy for the time being.

She walked to her locker- threw her backpack and books in- then grabbed her History book.

She went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, as she continued to feel ashamed of herself.

"You alright?" A voice asked.

Ashley looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw a pretty blond girl.

"Yeah- I'm fine" Ashley lied. "I'm Ashley" Ashley said turning around to shake hands with the blond.

"I'm Kelly." (KELLY-KELLY) The girl introduced herself.

"You in your last year too?"

"Yeah- Pretty sure I have; science, and math with you. I know that you usually sit in the far back, I just sit in the middle of the class room."

"Oh. Well- I really should go; but I'll see you around- maybe at lunch or some thing."

"Yeah- sounds good" Kelly replied before leaving the bathroom.

--

Ashley entered History class.

She saw Mickie sitting down- an empty seat next to her.

Ashley went to sit there, but Mickie pushed her book on to the chair, making it impossible for Ashley to sit down.

Ashley began walking again trying to find an empty seat.

She saw one in the back row- next to John.

She walked over and stood in front of the empty seat.

"Any one sitting here?" She asked quietly.

He just looked at her, and then looked away.

Ashley sat down there. The teacher walked in.

"Page 294 in your text books please." She announced to the class.

Ashley looked at John.

"John" She whispered. "Just look at me please?"

John slightly slanted his head- making it so he kind of saw Ashley.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't of kissed Randy; your best friend- my friend. It wasn't very faithful of me. But you have got to understand that your my best friend- my boy friend. Please don't take those two things away from me." She pleaded.

"Ashley- just ... come to the beach party tonight. We'll talk there."

There was a huge beach party that night- And Ashley was determined to go to the party, and win John back.


	15. Chapter 15

I know that last chapter was a very short- but I knew that I hadn't updated in like two days- so I put up as much as I could.

So sorry about that, here's another chapter- which I hope you enjoy.

Title Name Based Off Of: "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins  
(I'm going to probably do this for every chapter because all the chapter names are based off of a song.)

Chapter 15  
"Where I Stood"

Ashley was in her bedroom getting ready for the beach party that night.

She was wearing light blue jean shorts, a white tank top, with a black zip up over it.

She had sandals on. Her hair was down, and pretty wavy. She clipped her bangs back.

She and Kelly had made plans to go with each other.

Ashley waited for Kelly to pick her up.

Kelly walked to the door and rung Ashley's door bell.

Ashley answered and saw her in light blue jean shorts, a dark blue tank top, and black sandals.

Kelly's hair was like Ashley- down and wavy, with her bangs clipped back .

"Ready?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" Ashley replied, the two got in to Kelly's car and were off to the beach party.

--

They walked on to the sand and saw about 150 people spreaded out around the beach- all there for the party.

There were two different camp-fires.

Ashley scanned the crowd for John.

She finally spotted him.

"Can I catch up with you later? I need to go talk to some one." Ashley asked Kelly.

"Yeah- that's fine, I need to talk to some one else too any way. Text me when ever."

Ashley nodded- and she went to approach John.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around with a smile- but once he noticed it was her, his smile faded.

"Uhm- you said I should meet you here." Ashley nervously began. "And here I am" She said with a slight smile- it quickly faded.

"Yeah" He replied sounding annoyed.

"I screwed up John" She said with hesitation between her words. "I really .. really messed up. It was wrong of me to be a" Ashley hesitated "To be a bitch" She completed her sentence. "And I'm sorry- really, truly sorry. Please just forgive me."

"Ashley- I loved you, more then any one. More then any one in the entire world. But you crushed all of that. I love you- but I can't be with you. I can't trust some one who hurt me so bad. You can keep trying to make me forgive you- but it's never going to work, because I can't ever trust you again. No need to be harsh to you- but it's all the truth. I'm sick of holding back so that I don't hurt you. You hurt me- why should I care if your torn in to two pieces. Why should I care? I stopped caring the night you told me that you and Randy had kissed ..." He paused "You kissed my best friend. You didn't only ruin me and your relationship- but you ruined me and Randy's friendship; and Randy and Mickie's relationship. You hurt so many people- but all you care about is if you get what you want. Did you forget about Mickie? Your best friend. The girl who is sitting in her bedroom all alone tonight? Of course you forgot about her because as long as she's not in your way of getting what you want .. she's nothing. You know what Ashley- I'm done. We're done. It's over"

Ashley was completely shocked once John finished his speech. He walked past her, and Ashley felt her tears approaching.

She fought them back.

She knew in her heart, and in her head that she had lost John.

She had lost the most important thing in her life- she had huge doubts of being able to get him back .

She knew she couldn't hold the tears back, so she began walking close to the shore. She soon ended up on the side of the beach where no one was.

She continued walking, as the tears traveled down, and the mascara drizzled.

--

It was 12:30, and the party had pretty much ended.

Kelly couldn't find Ashley- she had never thought to look on the other side of the beach.

She tried to call Ashley, but she didn't answer.

Kelly then decided to leave.

--

Ashley finally walked back to where the party was being held.

But every single last person was gone.

"Kelly!" She called out. "Kelly! Where are you?!" She screamed. "Shit" She murmured.

She then took her cell phone from her pocket.

She was going to call Kelly- but no signal.

"No no no!" she wined.

She began walking on the side walk.

The streets were empty.

She was in the middle of a very quiet, low down area.

She was scared- frightened.

She walked for about five blocks before she began getting a little teary eyed.

Ashley grabbed her phone from her pocket to check for signal again- nothing.

She decided to just sit down on the street curb.

Since it was late night- she began getting very cold.

She shivered, and rested her head on her knees- trying to keep warm.

Five minutes later- a car pulled up in front of her.

Ashley saw the shining lights and looked up.

The person rolled the window down.

"Come in" The man said.

Ashley stood up to see who it was.

It was none other then John Cena.

Ashley quickly got in to the passenger's seat.

"John- thank you so so much. I got so-" But she was interrupted.

"Just stop." He replied.

Ashley let out a quiet deep breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you** Legend Of The Seeker, GrafittiArtist INC,** **WWEfan1990, **and **MCena99** for reviewing- you guys rock!

Chapter title inspired by: "How To Save A Life" by The Fray

**In This Chapter:**

I stole a few lines from the show "That 70's Show"  
I was watching re-runs, and in the episodes where Kelso finds out about Jackie and Hyde- blah blah blah!  
lol. Here are the lines I took from the episode;

_"Look- man, we need to settle this"  
"No! I don't wanna settle this- I don't wanna talk about it. All I want to do is pound you until you feel as bad as I do!"  
"Fine. Fair enough ... Go ahead and hit me. Free shot"  
"You know what- forget it .. It's not going to change any thing. I just- ... forget it."_

Chapter 16  
"How To Save A Life"

John pulled up in front of Ashley's house.

"John- thank you. This meant a lot to me" Ashley thanked him.

"Yeah .. what ever bye"

"Just please- hear me out"

"What's the point, Ashley? What's the point of trying to be your boyfriend if I can't even trust you to be alone with Randy .."

"I'm sorry. Okay? I feel terrible and I'm really- truly sorry."

"That's not my problem."

Ashley stared John down, but John just stared forward, not making eye contact.

Ashley finally left the car.

Leaving John to sit there.

--

The Following Monday,

Randy woke up since he heard his crazy father banging on his door yelling for him to get up.

"Randy Orton!" His angry father had screamed.

"I'm up dad!" Randy nicely replied.

It was 6:30, and he didn't have to be at school until 8:30.

Randy immediately went to his bathroom and took a warm shower.

He got out of the shower, and got ready for school.

Once he was ready- he was put to work.

"Randy! Clean the kitchen- Now!" His father yelled.

It was 7:15. This was Randy's usual routine.

Get up at 6:30- shower, get dressed- clean or do other chores- _occasionally get a beating from his insane dad._

Yeah. The last part doesn't usually fit in to any other kids schedules.

But what was Randy to do? His father and mother divorced- and he only saw his mother occasionally. He had no one to protect him from his father.

No one was there for him any more.

He had lost his best friend John- and the love of his life; Mickie.

Also- he and Ashley had suddenly stopped talking.

Randy was all alone.

--

Mickie walked in to school and went to her locker.

She saw that her locker had been decorated with a card and a red balloon.

She grabbed the card, and slowly opened it. It was handmade.

The cover was a picture of Ashley and Mickie. It had the words _"Friendship Lasts Foreve- No 'R' At The End; Because That Would Be The End Of Forever"_

Mickie softly smiled.

She opened the card to see three long paragraphs.

_Dear Mickie,  
I understand that your mad at me- Hell, I'd want to slap me across the face so hard that it wasn't possible for me to feel my cheek. Never mind- I don't want to give you any ideas. I know that kissing your boyfriend was wrong- not fair, horrible? I know. All those things describe what I did- but they don't describe who I am.  
I lost a friend. A friend that held me in place when I was down. The friend that was the reason for me still being here. If it weren't for you- God knows what could have happened to me. You showed me the true meaning of actually being a friend. A friend doesn't mean some one who throws parties for each other- or some one who tells the other that they have a nice house or car .. A true friend is some one who is always there to catch you when you fall- who always is there to stand up for you when your being pushed down. A friend is some one who makes mistakes- horrifying ones. I've made a terrible mistake, and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again. But hear me out. Just remember the friendship we had. I don't want to lose all of that. All of the memories- the good times ...  
You stood over me when rain was falling- just so I wouldn't get wet. You took chances that meant the world to me. You, Mickie James, are the reason that I'm who I am today. I love you Micks, don't let one of my blond mistakes ruin the friendship that held my life together. Please._

_Signed,  
Girl Who Doesn't Understand Life  
Ashley Massaro_

Mickie couldn't help but smile.

Ashley came walking down the hall.

She reached Mickie.

"Did you like it?" Ashley asked.

"I did Ash- I really did"

"That means we're friends right?" Ashley said with a smile.

"Ashley- no. You writing some letter and putting it in my locker doesn't change a thing. I understand- mistakes happen .. but for the last three years you treated me like the side kick- the second hand girl. You treated me like I was a no one. And I've let it go on for too long. You step all over me and then once I get mad, and I yell .. you write me or email me some letter and I forgive you. Well it's not happening this time. I'm not going to sit back and watch you walk all over me. I'm finally taking a stand. Even if I'm stuck at home every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night by myself- I don't care! As long as I'm with people that love me- like my family." Mickie began " I ... I trusted you with all of my trust- I trusted Randy with all my heart .. but both of you let me down. When you kissed him- didn't you think of me? Didn't you remember me? The girl who is dating Randy- the girl who is your best friend. No- of course you didn't remember that girl- because as long as Ashley Massaro is happy- every ones happy!" Mickie told Ashley.

"Mickie- please. Okay? I'm sorry." Ashley pleaded

"No! Ashley .. it's over. Friendship doesn't seem to mean a thing to you- neither do my feelings ... We're not friends."

Mickie slammed her locker door, and walked off.

Leaving Ashley to stand there in disbelief.

--

After school-

Randy and Ashley rang John's door bell.

Mr. Cena allowed Randy and Ashley to come in.

They went to John's room, and walked in. They saw John sitting on his bed.

Just staring in to space.

"Why are you here" John murmured.

"We're here- because we need to talk to you; John" Ashley answered.

"We're sorry. Okay? Really sorry." Randy added. John stood up, and walked right in front of the two.

"Are you kidding me!?" John yelled "You broke my heart Ashley." He said looking at Ashley, he then turned to Randy "Randy- you were my best friend. Both of you let me down"

"You know what John- I'm sick and tired of you pretending like your the victim! It was one stupid kiss! If you really love Ashley- then you should forgive her!" Randy snapped "And stop acting like a little immature baby!"

"You made out for ten minutes with my girlfriend! What am I supposed to do!? Turn my cheek and act as if it never happened?!" John yelled back.

"You guys stop!" Ashley yelled once the tension in the room began building up.

"Stay out of it Ashley!" John snapped at her.

"Look- man, we need to settle this" Randy said calmly

"No! I don't wanna settle this- I don't wanna talk about it. All I want to do is pound you until you feel as bad as I do!" John yelled.

Randy waited a minute before answering.

"Fine. Fair enough" Randy began "Go ahead and hit me. Free shot."

John put his fists up.

His right arm was pulled back more then his left- since he was a righty- and planned to hit Randy with his right fist.

The entire room fell silent.

John stood there- with his fist pulled back.

He pulled his arm back more- getting ready to punch- but he hesitated.

He stopped and put his arms back down to his side.

"You know what- forget it .. It's not going to change any thing. I just- ... forget it." John quietly replied.

"... Listen- man .. I didn't mean to kiss Ashley, I didn't mean to ruin our friendship. I-I" Randy stuttered "I made a mistake. And I'm really sorry."

"Well- what do you want me to do now?"

"Forgive me."

There was a silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you** GrafittiArtist INC,** **Mike, WWEfan1990, **and **Ocean Avenue 12 **for reviewing last chapter.

Title based off of: "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorgood  
BTW: This is a TWO part chapter! lol. The next part of this chapter will be posted hopefully tonight- but probably tomorrow.

Chapter 17  
"Bad To The Bone"

"Fine" John began "Your forgiven. You too Ashley."

"Thanks man." Randy replied "I know- think twice before I ever touch your girl again."

"Remember that." John said with a smile; he turned to Ashley.

"Are we .." She paused "-John and Ashley again?"

John looked down at his feet.

After a second of thinking- he looked back up at Ashley.

He smiled at her, and right away she knew his answer.

Ashley jumped up in to his arms- John lifted her up, and spun her around.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone."

John and Ashley ignored Randy- Randy soon left, and it was just John and Ashley.

"I love you. So much. It's impossible to describe."

"Ash- .. I love you so much. It's outta this world."

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah- I kinda wanna go get some thing to eat-" John replied, but Ashley interrupted him.

"No- I mean .. lets run away- to Wrestling School. There's a school in New York that I applied to, they said that any one can join. All you have to do is go down to the school and try out. If they think you've got potential ... then your in." Ashley explained. "Let's run away. You and me. We'll go live our dream- not our parent's dreams."

"I don't know Ash, what if I don't get in?"

"John! Your muscular- you already know half the moves .. why wouldn't they let you in?" Ashley answered.

"I really really don't know if this is such a great idea."

"What ever happened to the 'Rebel John' the one that made me sneak out- and get grounded?"

John paused

"How are we going to pay for tuition?!" John asked.

"Do you know how much money I have in my bank account? I have like 25,000 dollars. All because of birthdays, and holidays. I never touch my bank account- but I know how to get in to it. I can pay for you and me." Ashley stated.

"No- I have a bank account too- I can pay for myself. But this just doesn't seem like it's going to work." John replied.

"John, what happened to the guy that wanted me to run away with him? Bring that guy out!" Ashley began "At the school- they give you four three people to a dorm room. Free meals. Also- they train you! Tuition is 4,500 every four months. We can pull this off!"

"Let's talk to Mickie and Randy about it."

"Mickie isn't talking to me at the moment."

"Let's just go to her house and have a talk with her."

--

They arrived at Mickie's.

They rang the doorbell.

Mickie opened the door, and her smile faded to a frown.

She began closing the door.

"Mickie! Wait!" Ashley called out.

Mickie stopped closing the door, and reopened it.

"You have five seconds to tell me why your here."

"We're running away to Wrestling School- do you wanna come?"

"What?" Mickie's face turned very serious.

She stepped outside, and closed the door.

"John and I decided that we're going to run away to a Wrestling School in New York." Ashley explained.

"... And you want me to come?" Mickie replied.

"Yeah. You, me, Randy, and Ashley."

"Randy .. Ashley" Mickie murmured.

"Mickie- I was wrong. Wrong on so many different levels. I'm sorry. Truly, deeply sorry."

"Best friends make mistakes ... You said sorry- you apologized." Mickie paused. "So I should forgive you ... Your forgiven."

Mickie then hugged her friend,

"How do I get the money for this?" Mickie asked.

"Don't you have money in your bank account for college?" John asked.

"Yeah like 600,000 dollars!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Take all of that out. Your going to need it." Ashley stated.

"No- no- no!" Mickie began "I can't- my mom and dad have worked for that money they're entire lifes- since the day I was born. I can't take all of it away from them- I can't."

"Then take half of it." Ashley began "Tuition is 4,500 every four months- but you have to pay for car gas- wrestling attire- just a lot of things. You need at least half of that. I only have 25,000- so I have to get a real good job right when I get to New York."

Mickie paused.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"4:30 AM tomorrow. We're taking John's van." Ashley answered.

"We're going to Randy's ... you with us?"

Mickie didn't answer.

"Yeah .. I am"

--

They arrived at Randy's.

His father answered the door.

"He's upstairs" He said plainly. He let the three in.

They rushed upstairs.

Mickie opened the door and layed her eyes on the most heartbreaking thing possible.

Randy was making out with Vikki- John's ex. (Vikki looks like the twin from "A Double Shot At Love")

Randy and Vikki stopped kissing.

"Mickie!" He yelled.

"I came here for two reasons- one of them was to forgive your sorry ass ... What's the point?" Mickie's tears began falling. "I-I just .. never mind." Mickie tended to stutter as the tears fell.

She ran out of the room.

Ashley went after her.

"Hello Vikki ... Randy?" John said awkwardly.

Ashley caught up to Mickie at the end of the hall.

"Mickie- just listen to me okay. Breath" Ashley attempted to calm her friend down. "Breath in and out."

Mickie sniffled and breathed heavily.

"Do you want Randy to come on this trip? Yes or no." Ashley asked once Mickie was more calmed down.

"It's his dream too .. I'm not going to hold that bastard back. So fine- yeah I don't care."

Mickie tried not to cry any more- her face was pitch read, and her drizzling mascara was being wiped off by Ashley.

John looked down the hall, and Ashley gave him a sign that said to invite Randy on the trip.

"Randy- can I talk to you alone?" John asked.

Randy nodded, and Vikki stood up.

"I'll just go downstairs- I'm thirsty any way." She got up, and walked out in to the hall.

John walked in to Randy's room, and closed the door.

Vikki was walking down the hall when-

"Can you lay off of my boyfriend? Or are you too slutty to stop throwing yourself at taken men?!" Mickie yelled.

"Excuse me?" Vikki said. She stopped walking and faced Mickie.

"Funny that you knew Ashley liked John- but you still dated him. It's also hilarious that your in my boyfriend's room making out with him!"

"Too bad you and Randy aren't dating any more." Vikki reminded her.

Mickie felt stupid.

"But still!- .. you know that I like him- so back the hell up!" Mickie said getting in to her face.

"And what if I don't?!" Vikki yelled back.

The two were about to explode when Ashley stepped in between them.

"Dudes! Calm the hell down! Its _Randy Orton!_" Ashley said his name in disgust. "Why do you care about him?"

"Vikki, or should I say Bitchy?, is only making out with him to get me jealous."

"Oh grow up Mickie! The entire world doesn't revolve around you! Just because me and Randy are connecting doesn't mean it has some thing to do with you!" Vikki yelled before storming down the stairs.

In the middle of the second stair case she stopped walking and looked up at Mickie.

"He likes my kisses better then yours." Vikki yelled- she was acting like a five year old.

All though that was a stupid thing to say- Mickie was pissed.

"Mickie! Mickie!" Ashley yelled trying to calm her down. "Let's face it- Randy loves you, not her. Just forget it. Forget her- forget all this shit. We're going to be out of here in the morning. Save all your anger for Wrestling School when we're told to beat some one up. K?"

"Fine. Fine .. I'm fine" Mickie lied.

Soon Randy slammed his door opened.

He walked out and down the hall- with John following him.

"I'm not going! Why in hell would I leave all of my life behind for some dumb ass dream- that I will never achieve!?" Randy yelled.

"Because if you try then maybe you can!" John yelled.

"Screw you!" He stared at John while he yelled this "Screw you!" He yelled looking at Ashley.

He then looked at Mickie and stayed silent.

He walked down the stairs.

"Randy come on!" John yelled.

Are they really going to leave for Wrestling School with out Randy?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you** WWEFan1990, **and **GrafittiArtist INC** for reviewing last chapter.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "You Know Your Right" by Nirvana  
P.S.: Super sorry for the long wait. I know it took me a while to update. Well; Friday was my sister's birthday. And I went to my cousins for like two days, and she doesn't have a computer in her house; so I couldn't update. Also- my dog, Grace, was very lonely- so I was spending lots of time with her.  
Sorry 'bout that.

Chapter 18  
"You Know Your Right"

They three met outside of John's house around 4:15.

Ashley arrived first, she had two suitcases.

She had left a note on the counter in her kitchen.

The note read:

_Dear Mom Dad Ryan and Kaitlin (and Grace),  
I have decided that my fate doesn't lay in this town .. nor this home. I have left to go some where with John and Mickie. I won't tell you where because- I don't want you to come after me. I have enough money to live off of. I took all the clothes I needed. I have every thing that I need- I have finally decided that I am done living in this house.  
Mom; I love you- thank you for all the wonderful things you do for me- but this is my life; not yours.  
Dad; I love you too- I'm grateful for every thing you do for me. But- I'm sick of being judged.  
Ryan; your the best brother in the world- that's all there is to it. I love you.  
Kaitlin; Please be happy with out me! I love you so much! (:  
Grace; your the best dog in the world- I'll come back for you some day! (:  
_

_Sincerely,  
Ashley. (:_

John was waiting outside, with his two suitcases.

Once he saw Ashley- he smiled, stood up, and hugged her.

"Are you ready for this?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah- I'm ready." He nervously replied.

John had also left a note, but he left it on his made bed.

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I have finally decided to leave this home. I am going to a new city- new place. I love you guys so much. I promise one day- I will return._

_Signed,  
John. _

Mickie walked up to the two.

"Wow- we're actually doing this. Huh?" Mickie replied.

She had two suitcases and an over-sized purse.

They stood there- in the cold, frozen silence.

Neither of them knew if they should really fall through on this run away.

"I can't leave with out Randy .." Mickie murmured.

"Huh?" Ashley said- Mickie was speaking so lowly that she couldn't hear her.

"I can't leave with out Randy. I just can't." She spoke up.

"Oh Mickie-" Ashley tried to tell her some thing but Mickie interrupted.

"I mean- I just can't get over him. I love him more then any thing in the world. He's my every thing. If he did decide to come- then I would forgive him for the Vikki make out thing. 'Cuz all I wanna do is be with him. That's ALL I want." Mickie explained.

"Mickie, but!-" John tried- but Mickie interrupted again.

"I know it sounds stupid- but .. he's the love of my life."

Ashley pointed behind Mickie.

Mickie turned around and saw that Randy had been standing there for a long time now.

"Did you hear that all?" She asked.

Randy nodded

"I love you too." He replied.

He then hugged her.

Mickie grabbed on to him, and held him as tight as possible.

Randy had also left a note in his kitchen.

He also dropped off a letter at his mother's house.

The letter for his father read;

_Dear "Dad",  
You finally hit me in to my senses, and I'm running away. I have left because I simply can not deal with the pain and hurt that you cause me every day and night. As I look back on these insane memories, I have come to the fact that you are not a great father, more of some one in the presence of my down fall. You have never come to realize me as a real human being, and not one of your broken punching bags. I am sick of all the scars, and bruises you have put on me. I am sick of waking to the sun every morning, and then walking downstairs- and being hit. Go ahead- come look for me. Your not going to find me._

_Your "Ex- Servant"  
Randy._

For his mother's letter it read;

_Dear Mom,  
Me and a few friends of mine have run away. I did not run away because of you, all because of dad. I mearly can not stand the pain he puts me through, so I need to leave. I love you, and please just stay here for me. The day I return is the day that I will reunite with you. I love you. _

_Your son,  
Randy_

--

It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and they were still driving.

They stopped at a gas station.

"Damn, I am about to pee my pants!" Mickie yelled as she jumped out of the car, ran in to the gas station, and ran to the bathroom.

Ashley couldn't help but smile.

She got out of the car, and talked to John while he put gas in the van.

"This is the real deal." Ashley began. "My two best friends, and my insanely hot boyfriend."

John smiled.

"This is it. You and me. Right now."

Ashley smiled, and hugged him.

Randy walked in to the gas station- payed for the gas, and grabbed some food.

"Aren't you an Orton?" The manager of the gas station asked.

"Huh?" Randy said confused.

"Are you Chad Orton's son? I went to college with him- and medical school, well until he and I got kicked out."

"Yeah- Randy Orton." He answered "Medical school?"

"Yes 'sir. Your father was quite the intelligent man back then- 'til his dad began hitting him. We got kicked out of medical school when your father and I showed up to class a little high."

"How do you recognize me?"

"I 'member you when you were just a little 7 year old boy. You look familia- like a replica of your dad." The man replied, his english wasn't very good.

"Wait- are you Pete?" Randy said, he believed that Pete was his name.

"Yes 'sir." He answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you** Waves Of Rage** and **GrafittiArtist INC **for reviewing the last chapter.  
you guys so rock! (:

Title Name Inspired By: "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescene

Chapter 19  
"Bring Me To Life"

"Uhm- I got to go. Sorry _Pete_. I am not getting along with my father- I don't wanna talk about it. Bye" Randy rushed out of the gas station.

Mickie, John, and Ashley were leaning against the side of the car.

"Let's go!" Randy demanded.

"Why- man, we need some time outta that car." John replied.

"Now!" Randy yelled.

He got in to the backseat and slammed the door.

Mickie, John and Ashley looked at each other confused before Mickie entered the back seat, Ashley entered the passenger's seat, and John entered the driver's seat.

--

Two days later-

They stood in front of the Wrestling School.

It was try-out day.

"Are you ready for this?" Ashley asked.

"Let's go" John answered.

They walked in to the school.

The room that they walked in to was a lobby. There was a front desk, a few chairs, and pictures framed on the wall. All the pictures were famous wrestlers that had graduated from the school.

The four walked up to the front desk.

"Hello- we're here for sign ups" Mickie greeted the front desk woman.

She handed each of them clip boards that had two pieces of paper connected on each one.

"I'm going to need you to fill these out. Then I will take you to the changing room, where you will change in to your wrestling attire. Finally- one by one you will be called to try out for this school."

"Thank you" The four said as they took a seat so that they could fill out the info.

Ashley nervously filled out the information.

_Name: Ashley Massaro  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Experience: None_

_"No experience, doesn't sound good on my application" _Ashley nervously thought.

_What interests you in this school?: I would love to be able to be a wrestler. I think this would be the best choice of school for me to persue in my dream. I think this school suits the World Wrestling Entertainment interests._

Mickie stared down at the paper.

She hadn't filled out any questions so far.

She got very nervous.

She thought about how hard a normal life would be if she really became a wrestler.

Starting a family would be very hard.

She wouldn't be able to pursue in a normal life; an ideal life. Mickie began to doubt this entire thing. What if WWE held her back from having a real family- a real husband- ... a real life.

She finally began filling out the application.

--

A lady that had worked at the place led them to the changing room.

There were only about four other people in there.

They all put they're bags down on the bench and changed.

John was wearing spandex shorts, and black gym shoes.

Randy was wearing the same as John.

Ashley was wearing a tight black cami, army camouflage shorts, and black shoes.

Mickie was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, and white gym shoes.

"John Cena" A man announced to the locker room.

"Here I go" John nervously said as he stood up.

John entered a different room.

The room was practically a work out room.

An official Wrestling ring was in the center of the room.

There was a punching bag, a treadmill, and a bunch of weight-lifting machines.

There was a man in the ring. He was very built.

John walked in to the ring.

"Hello- I'm Ryan London, I'm the head of this school. Your going to show me a few wrestling moves that you know and then we'll decide on your fate here." He began "The man you are going to be practicing these moves on is, my son, Paul London." Paul's name rang a bell in John's head.

He then remembered.

It was Ashley's ex boyfriend.

Meanwhile,

Randy and Mickie were standing in the corner flirting.

Ashley was sitting on the bench, lonely.

She was just sitting there, looking around. Waiting for some one to talk to her.

Soon, some one slid next to her.

"Hi, I'm Brian Kendrick." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Ashley Massaro" Ashley introduced herself. They shook hands.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Definitely. You?"

"Yeah- I came to try outs last year too, but I chickened out on the last minute." Brian answered.

"Really? How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 18, but my birthday is on Saturday."

"I'm 18 too, I have a while till I'm 19. But- happy early birthday."

"Why don't you wish me a happy birthday on Saturday? Like maybe at dinner?" He asked.

"Sorry- I'm taken. My boyfriend, John, is in the audition room right now."

"Oh sorry- well you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" Brian said with a smirk.

Ashley smiled.

Meanwhile,

After John had done the physical audition, which he aced, he was asked a few questions.

"I've looked over your papers and most answers were excellent. But there is a few questions that I need to ask you." Ryan began "Weight?"

"160, all muscle!" John joked. Ryan smiled as he wrote down 160 on his paper.

"Would you like to pursue in WWE, TNA, ECW or any other places?"

"WWE of course." He answered.

"Are you 100 percent in to this program?"

"My entire heart and soul is going in to this place. There is no way that I would ever drop out of this school or give up on my dream." John wisely answered.

"Thank you so much." Ryan stated. "You may return to the locker room, and in about 45 minutes or so we will tell you if you've made it."

"Thank you"

John then left the ring, and went back to the locker room.

"John!" Ashley yelled.

She jumped up from the bench.

Brian watched her run to John and hug him.

Brian seemed sad as he watched this.

"Ash, the entire audition went amazing .. besides one part-"

"What happened?!" Ashley asked nervous.

"Paul London, your ex, is the person your going to be practicing your moves on."

"What?!" She yelled.

"Babe, calm down. You might practice them on some one else, like a girl!"

"Okay, okay. I'm calm."

"Mickie James" The guy announced.

Mickie hugged Randy before being led in to the ring.

She felt good about this; like she was going to completely ace every thing.

Ryan gave his normal speech and then told Mickie "You'll be practicing your moves on the famous, Lita."

Lita entered the ring.

"Hi I'm Amy Dumas, also known as Lita."

"I'm Mickie James- it's great honor to meet you" Mickie replied.

"Same for you." Lita smiled.

--

"We have looked at your papers, and the answers are .. good." Ryan said as he stood before Mickie in the Wrestling ring. "But we have a few more questions. The questions are different then the guy's questions- so don't be confused if one of your guy friends says he was asked some thing different." Mickie nodded. "Why would you like to pursue in this school?"

"Uhm-" Mickie paused "It seems fun?" She was so nervous that she was saying anything that she could get out of her mouth.

"Are you completely committed to this program?"

"Maybe- I mean, yes!" Mickie stuttered.

"Would you like to pursue in WWE, TNA, ECW or any other programs?"

"WWE, or maybe TNA, or possibly ECW. No- I would like to persue in WWE"

"You seem unsure about all of your answers." Ryan admitted.

"Just nervous- I guess."

--

Around 15 people stood in the locker room.

Ryan London entered the room with a sheet of ten people that had made it in to the program.

All of the 15 people were sitting in chairs, while Ryan and Paul London stood before them.

Paul made direct eye contact with Ashley.

Ashley looked away.

"Hello every one- About ten of you are going to be admitted in to this school." He began "If I call your name; please come to the front and I will tell you your fate."

Every one nervously nodded.

"Brian Kendrick." Ryan called.

Ashley smiled at Brian, and Brian smiled back.

He walked to the front.

"Congratulations- you are admitted in to our school" He said handing him a yellow card.

--

"Ashley Massaro."

Ashley walked up to the front.

"Congratulations- you are admitted in to our school" Ashley took the yellow paper and couldn't help but be filled with excitement.

"Randy Orton" Randy went to the front "Congratulations- you are admitted in to our school"

Randy smiled, took the paper, and sat back down.

"John Cena" John made his way to the front. "Congratulations- you are admitted in to our school"

John took the paper, smiled, and sat back down.

"Finally- Mickie James" Mickie walked to the front. "I am sorry- but you are not admitted to come to our school. We wish you the best of luck in the future."

Mickie's jaw dropped, and she just stood there- frozen.

She then stormed out.

"Mickie!" Ashley yelled, she then got up and chased after Mickie.

Ashley finally caught up to her, when they reached outside. It was very windy. Ashley's and Mickie's hair was blowing in they're faces.

"Mickie!" Ashley yelled, Mickie stopped walking and faced Ashley. "There will be other chances that you'll get!"

"No there isn't! This isn't my thing! Wrestling isn't where I belong. I'm not going to throw my entire life away on some stupid dream that probably won't even happen!"

"That's not true!- you dream is going to happen- I know it!"

"Oh God, Ashley, stop acting like a savior. You think that just because you _'know it'_ that it's true?!"

"Mickie! You have so much strength and energy inside of you- you have every thing that is needed to be in the WWE. Don't throw it all away"

"Stop, okay?- because I don't have enough strength or energy to be in the WWE. I'm going back home."

Mickie then stormed off.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you **GrafittiArtist INC, ****MCena99, **and **Waves Of Rage **for reviewing the last chapter.  
It really means a lot to me! (:

Title Name Inspired By: "Here Without You" by Three Doors Down  
P.S.: In this chapter there is a huge time leap! So be ready! lmfao. (:

Chapter 20  
"Here Without You, Baby"

Two weeks had passed.

Randy, Ashley nor John had heard from Mickie. All three of them had not gone looking for her. They knew she would return- well at least they hoped.

It was a Saturday night. They didn't have classes on Saturdays and Sundays, but on Monday through Friday they had classes from 8:00 AM to 7:00 PM.

Ashley was in the bathroom of her room getting ready.

She was wearing a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh, dark blue jeans, black converse, and her hair was curled, with her bangs pulled back.

Ashley shared a room with three girls- Melina Perez, Candice Michelle, and Maria Kanellis.

All three girls were very fun, and were pretty much Ashley's new best female friends.

But Ashley couldn't get her former best friend, Mickie off of her mind.

Ashley walked to the bedroom part of they're room.

"You look good." Melina complimented.

"Thank you- as do you" Ashley replied.

Melina was wearing a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh and her hair was curled.

"Thank you" Melina replied.

"Ready girls?" Ashley asked.

They all replied with a yes, and then they were out the door.

They were supposed to meet John, Randy, and Brian at the club they were going to.

Ashley spotted Brian in the crowd.

She approached him.

"Hey Bri!" She greeted him- the two hugged.

"Hey Ash" He began "John and Randy are over at the bar- they some how managed to get drinks." Brian smirked "Meet my best friend, Paul London." Brian stated.

Ashley froze as Paul walked up, and stood next to Brian.

"Paul?" Ashley asked confused and nervous.

"Ashley?!" Paul replied. He thought he was meeting a different Ashley- not this Ashley.

"You two know each other?" Brian replied

"Yeah- we dated for a while."

"Oh- well I'll just leave you two alone then" Brian stated.

"No- dude, it's fine." Ashley answered.

"Can I talk to you some where more quiet?" Paul asked.

Ashley nodded, and the two walked out in to the alley.

"Wow- funny that we met again .. huh?" Paul nervously stated.

"What's up?" Ashley also said nervously.

"Ashley- I don't wanna have hard feelings over what went down between you and me. We had a relationship, it didn't work out- that's all there is to it. We shouldn't let the past stand between a friendship that you and I can have"

"Yeah- your right."

"Friends?"

"Of course" The two hugged.

They then entered the club again.

Paul went off talking to some girls- while Brian and Ashley joked and laughed with each other.

"And I was like what the hell!" Brian finished his story. Ashley bursted in to laughter, as did Brian.

"Oh my God- I've never had this much fun" Ashley admitted.

Brian couldn't help but smile- seeing Ashley so happy, made him happy.

"Wanna go to the alley- to talk some more?" He asked.

Ashley looked across the place, to see John talking to some girl- this made her jealous.

"Yes- I'd love too." Ashley answered.

Brian took her hand, and led her to the alley.

"How are you and John?" He asked.

"Good- I guess."

"I guess?- whats that about?"

"I don't know" She replied.

"K- well let's exchange secrets. It'll be fun"

"Fine, you go first"

"I've only been in love once- with this girl named Michelle, I was head over heals for her. That was until she told me that she had fallen for this other guy- Daniel. Since then; I have never really loved a girl. I guess I'm scared" Brian explained

Ashley frowned.

"Your turn" He replied

"This isn't really a secret to my close friends- but, I was almost raped. This guy- Kyle, raped my cousin, then attempted to do it to me .. but I escaped. A few months back- I filed a charge against him, and now he's in prison."

"Oh my God- that definitely beats mine."

"Your turn"

"I'm sort of crushing on some one in the school."

"Ooh! Who?!" Ashley asked like a little girl who was learning her first secret.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why? We're friends right- your like my best bud" Ashley said with a smile.

Brian smiled, and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at Ashley- still smiling.

"It's this girl I know-" He replied.

"Come on- Bri! You and I are close! Just tell me!" Ashley begged "Please?" She said in a whisper tone, as she made a puppy dog face.

"I- I like" He stuttered. Ashley stopped her puppy-dog face, and looked at him seriously.

They were looking each other in the eyes.

"I like .. you" He admitted.

There was a silence.

Ashley made complete eye contact with Brian, and her jaw was practically on the floor.

"Oh God-" Brian began "I shouldn't of told you. Just forget that I ever said it. I'm sorry Ash- like really sorry" Brian nervously rambled. "I just-" Ashley then cut him off.

"Brian- your like my best friend. You pay more attention to me then my real boyfriend does-" Brian interrupted her.

"But your in love with John- not me. Don't even ask me why I know that- It's like the story of my life. All the girls fall in love with other guys, while I'm forced to sit back and watch my heart be ripped apart- over and over again. So just skip the speech- and get right to the part where you tell me 'I'm a nice guy, but not boyfriend material'."

"No- Brian ... Your boyfriend material .. your _my_ boyfriend material." Ashley then kissed Brian.

Once the kiss ended, they both heard a male voice say.

"So that's how it is, huh Ashley?" Ashley and Brian both quickly turned they're heads.

"John!" Ashley yelled. "It's not what you think- I swear."

"No- it's exactly what I think. We're over Ashley- I'm out of this school. I'm dropping out. Bye"

John then left the alley.

Ashley stood there- with her mouth completely wide opened.

She covered her mouth with her hand, and began crying.

--

Three YEARS Later,

The adrenaline was pumping through her body.

The crowds cheers were outrageously loud.

The entire arena fell silent as the announcer announced.

"This match is one-fall for the Tag Team Championships!" The announcer announced.

Soon a guitar echoed through the stadium

"Presenting the World Tag Team Champions- Paul London and Brian Kendrick, with Ashley Massaro!" The announcer announced.

Ashley walked out on to the ramp- thousands of fans cheering.

Paul and Brian came up, one on each side of her.

Ashley raised her hands, and pointed to the ring- Paul and Brian full out sprinted to the ring.

They slid in it, and soon Ashley came running in.

Brian and Paul each got up on a turn buckle, while Ashley stood in the middle of the ring.

She raised her arms, and made a "swirly" action, then the two boys back flipped off the turn buckles.

--

Brian and Paul had won the match- keeping they're belts.

The three celebrated back stage.

Here's the story; Ashley had finally made it to the WWE a year ago. She at first teamed up with Trish Stratus, but then she was drafted to Smackdown. Once she was drafted to Smackdown, she teamed up with Brian and Paul; Brian- her boyfriend and Paul- her good friend.

Randy, Maria, Melina, and Candice were her only other friends that made it to the WWE.

John never made it to the WWE, neither did Mickie.

Ashley hadn't seen the two since they left the school.

Ashley was a one-time woman's champ, but she was forced to give up the title when she broke her ankle. Once she recovered from her ankle injury, she was drafted to Smackdown.

And now; here she was- teamed up with the love of her life, Brian Kendrick and her best friend, Paul London.

She was living her dream- being a WWE diva.

She was more happy then ever in her life- but can she really be truly happy with out John?


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you **GrafittiArtist INC, **and **Waves Of Rage **for reviewing the last chapter.  
Thank you times a million!!

Title Name Inspired By: "Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato

GrafittiArtist INC- I can not answer just yet; but expect the unexpected! (:  
Waves Of Rage- lmfao, sorry that you hate me ): lol. Don't worry- the three year jump will definitely pay off!

Chapter 21  
"Two Worlds Collide"

Once Ashley and Brian entered the hotel room- Ashley took a shower, and Brian went three doors down to Paul's room.

Paul was rooming with his girlfriend- Maria.

Brian knocked on the door, and Maria answered.

"Hey- is Paul here?"

"Yeah- he's on the bed, watching TV" Maria replied.

Brian followed Maria in to the bedroom area.

"What up man?" Paul asked, turning the TV off.

"I have to ask you some thing- like really serious" Brian began "What if I were to ask Ashley to marry me?" Brian asked.

"What!?" Paul and Maria both yelled at once.

"Like maybe in a month or so. Not right now! I just .. I love her more then any one in the world. I feel like her and I could really work. Like- I can see my future with her. I can see us having kids, and being in love."

"I mean Bri- 21 is a young age to get married. If you truly love her then go for it. But you need to really think about this. Are you really ready to be tied down to one relationship for the rest of your life?" Paul replied.

"Yeah. Also; marriage is a huge commitment- you can't just do it for the 'fun of it'." Maria added.

"I know- I'm not doing it for the fun of it. I am doing it because I am in love- is there any thing wrong with that?" Brian asked.

Meanwhile,

Ashley got out of the shower, and walked over and got dressed.

There was a knock on the door.

Ashley answered it, and was surprised to see Randy Orton.

her and Randy don't talk much- guess it's awkward to know that the two used to be the best of friends, and now were pulled apart.

"Hey Randy- come in." Randy walked in to the room with out a word. "Can I get you some thing? Like a water, a beer?" Ashley offered.

"Nah- I'm fine."

"Oh well- ... is there some thing specific you need to ask or tell me, or are you just here to say hello?" Ashley asked.

"Just- I feel bad for our friendship falling apart ... It was like; when John and uh .." He suddenly paused "and Mickie left the school- we just disconnected from each other, and I feel terrible about that."

"Well from what I see on WWE- you seem like you changed. Like your always mad or some thing."

"I guess I just am a jackass now because .. I am miserable. Besides being in the WWE- my life sucks. I don't have best friends any more- more of acquaintances, or just 'not-so-close' friends. I miss the old gang we had. You, me, John, and Mickie- we were best friends, but we let all of that drift away, and end."

"Yeah- I know. But I lost all connections with Mickie and John- ... I don't plan on getting myself back in to that group because I love my life. I am at the best point of my life- and I don't wanna lose it all because John gets jealous of me and Brian or some thing."

"Wait- you and Brian _Kendrick_?" Randy replied- he didn't know that the two were dating.

"Yeah- 1 year and a half now."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I didn't even know that you two were dating." Randy admitted.

Brian walked in to the room.

"Hi Randy" Brian said kind of confused- and awkward about him being there.

"I'll talk to you later Ash." Randy then left.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked.

"Nothing- let's just go to bed."

--

Monday Night Raw

Ashley and the Boys were main eventing that night. They were against a surprise team. Mr. McMahon informed them that they would not find out who they were facing until they got out in to the ring, and the other teams music played.

Ashley was in her locker room, all by herself.

She tied her boots, and just sat here. She was alone- and tired.

She got up from her bench, and walked out in to the hall.

She was walking around, when she bumped some one.

She completely froze as she stared that _person _in the eyes.

She was shocked- frozen.

"Uh" She began to stutter, her voice was shaky. "John?" She managed to get out of her mouth.

"Ashley?" John Cena replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Two reasons- to be a new WWE superstar and ... because I needed to see you again"

John then kissed Ashley- Ashley pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I moved on John! It's been three long years! Don't come back thinking that I'll find it romantic if you kiss me!" Ashley began "I have a boyfriend! Brian Kendrick- I'm in love with him! .. Not _you_"

"Ashley- I made a mistake- leaving you all those years ago. I made a huge one. Just forgive me- please?" He pleaded

"Your scum, John. You think that just because we had some thing back then means that we'll have some thing again? Your wrong- so wrong; on so many levels."

"I'm scum?"

"Yeah!"

"I was the one that found you making out with Brian in an alley-way; all though you were in a relationship with me! Who's scum now?!"

"Your still scum because I am in a relationship with some one, and you think that it'll be like a fucking fairytale if you come over here and kiss me! Things don't work like that John! They just don't!" Ashley yelled.

"Your a bitch- Ashley. You truly are!"

"What ever John- stop acting like I'm the bad one here!" Ashley began

"Ashley .. you've changed. Just like every one else from the past"

"Yeah- I have changed because I grew up. Your the one still acting as if we're 5." Ashley then began to leave "Bye John"

John watched her walk away.

He felt terrible.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you **MCena99, GrafittiArtist INC**, and** Waves Of Rage** for reviewing the last chapter! (:

MCena99- thank you! & I agree it was sad! lol  
GrafittiArtist INC- thank you very much & I'm happy that you like it! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Awwh! it's okay if you hate me- I don't blame you. lol. (: & I'm not intentionally making you miserable! lol. Don't worry- you'll end up being happy. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Think Twice" by Eve 6

PS: this is a short chapter! Sorry 'bout that! (:

Chapter 22  
"Think Twice"

Ashley made her way to the black curtain. She saw Brian and Paul waiting.

She decided not to tell Brian about what happened with John.

"This is 6 man tag team match. One Fall." The announcer spoke in to the microphone.

Brian and Paul's entrance song began playing.

Ashley walked out on to the ramp first.

After a few seconds- Brian and Paul walked up, one on each side of her.

Ashley raised her arms, then pointed to the ring.

Brian and Paul full out raced to the ring, and slid in.

Ashley soon entered the ring.

The two boys did they're back flips.

Then Ashley, Brian, and Paul were waiting in the middle of the ring.

Randy Orton's theme song "Voices" began playing.

He and Kelly Kelly walked out on to the ramp.

They made they're way down the ramp- every one booed them because of they're hate for Randy.

The two stopped before they entered the ring.

Randy had a microphone in his hand- his music stopped playing.

"Ashley Ashley Ashley .." Randy said in to the microphone. "I have a little surprise for you. Are you ready?"

Ashley nodded; confused.

There was a silence.

Suddenly Rap music filled the stadium.

Ashley, Paul, and Brian looked confused.

Ashley felt her entire body stop moving once she saw John Cena come from the black curtain.

Brian got really mad- he remembered that John was the guy that almost ruined his chances with Ashley.

Ashley just stood there with her jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was insanely impossible.

She thought that John had stopped training- she thought that his Wrestling career would never occur.

But here he was- standing only a few feet away from her.

He, Randy, and Kelly Kelly entered the ring.

Ashley stepped back, and Brian stood in front of her- protecting her.

"Dude- is that John Cena?" Paul asked Brian.

Brian nodded.

--

John was going in for a clothesline against Brian, but Brian ducked, and John hit the referee.

Now that the referee was knocked out- there was no one to take control of the match- no one to keep things in order.

Paul and Randy immediately entered the ring- they ran at each other; full speed.

The fight between them broke loose.

Brian and John were still inside the ring- fighting it out.

Ashley went to the other side of the ring, and knocked Kelly off of the ring.

The two girls began fighting outside of the ring.

Paul hit Randy out of the ring, and then flipped from the turnbuckle, landing on Randy.

The two layed nearly unconscious outside of the ring.

John got Brian in to a FU position. No one knew what this move was- besides John.

Ashley kicked Kelly in the face, and Kelly fell to the floor.

Ashley then sprinted in to the ring, and grabbed Brian's foot, leading him down to the ring floor. Making it so that John couldn't complete his move on him.

Ashley began yelling at John.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She yelled. "Your such a dumb ass! Leave me and my boyfriend alone!" She continued to yell.

John then picked Ashley up, and FU-ed her.

He grabbed Kelly, dragged her in to the ring, and put her on top of Ashley- in a pinning position.

Another ref rushed to the ring, and made the count.

One Two Three

Kelly, Randy, and John had won the match.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you **Waves Of Rage, ****MCena99,** **Jcwwefanatic** and **GrafittiArtist INC **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- Awwh! Don't hate me! ): lol- I'm doing whats best for the story! lol. (:  
MCena99- Seriously, what was John thinking!? lol. Thank you for reviewing! You rock! (:  
JcWWEFanatic- lmfao! When I was writing the part where he FU's her, I was like damn- this is bad. lmfao. (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I can't answer that! You have to read and see. (:

Chapter Title Based Off Of: "My World" by SR-71

Chapter 23  
"In My World- There's Only You; Part One"

Ashley flickered her eyes opened.

She realized that she was in her hotel bed.

She looked up and saw Brian, and Paul sitting next to her on her bed.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"John slammed you on to the mat. Your head bounced off of the mat like a bouncy-ball." Brian answered.

"Advil?" Ashley stated.

Brian handed her a glass of water and an Advil.

Ashley drank it down.

"Uh- Paul, can I talk to Ashley alone?"

"Yeah man." Paul stood up. "Feel better Ash. Bye guys" He then left.

"What up sweet heart?" Ashley asked.

"I know that this may not be the best time to bring this up. But when I saw how hurt you had gotten .. it made me realize how much of my heart you hold. And damn- you hold practically the entire thing."

"Thank you, and you own my entire heart, Brian." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

No matter how much pain she was going through- Brian always put a smile on her face.

Brian grabbed Ashley's hands and held them in his.

"I love you .. more then any one in the world. More then any one I've ever loved at all."

Ashley smirked, her heart was melting.

"Spending the rest of my life with you- would be ... a miracle for me. I always imagined I'd end up with some fat girl named Bertha or some thing." Ashley softly laughed. "But I got lucky .. and I ended up with some one so special."

Ashley felt tears come to her eyes since she was so happy.

"I want to know if you feel the same way as I feel for you. Or is this just another relationship that will be apart of your past? Am I the real deal to you?" Brian asked.

Ashley paused- her past relationship with John Cena popped in her head.

She thought of how much she was in love with John- and how she had the best times with him.

"Ash?" Brian nervously stated.

"Uh- sorry." Ashley apologized for drifting off there. "Yes. Your every thing I wish for. Your my entire world."

"But Ashley really think about it- there's love all around you; any guy would go out with you. You could have any guy you want. Are you sure that I'm the guy that you really like?"

"Of course Brian. All those guys don't matter. Why are you so concerned right now? What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking that you deserve so much better then me."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No- baby. I don't even deserve you. K? I love you. More then any one in the world- I love you; Brian Kendrick."

Brian smiled, and they kissed.

--

Monday Night Raw

Ashley walked in to Mr. McMahon's office.

"Mr. McMahon- I was uhm wondering if maybe" Ashley began stalling what she wanted to ask Mr. McMahon.

"Spit it out Ashley." He replied.

"Sorry- I uh; was wondering if tonight I could have a title match against Melina."

"What makes you think that you deserve that match?" Mr. McMahon asked. Ashley paused.

"I uhm- I work so hard in this business. I'm willing to take any chance that you ask me to take. I will put my body on the line. I'll do any thing. Every thing and any thing you want. Just believe in me. I can achieve goals that are so high- I can set the bars for all the other divas. Just please believe in me."

Mr. McMahon just stared at Ashley in silence.

"Ashley- let me tell you this. I have seen all your hard work- believe me I have. But if I give you this match tonight; and say you win .. then at Wrestlemania, in two weeks, you have to put your belt on the line. But if you don't win the belt- then I doubt you'll be a big part in the Wrestlemania pay-per-view."

"Wait- so I have the match?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

Ashley stood up and smiled at Mr. McMahon.

"You won't regret this. Thank you so much!"

Ashley then walked out of his office.

--

Ashley was walking down the hall when she bumped in to Melina.

"Ashley, Ashley .. funny that this is the first time we've talked after Wrestling school- guessing that you forget all about me."

"Yeah I did- because now your a bitch."

"I might be a bitch but I'm the greatest WWE diva ever." Melina's ego shined.

"Well get ready for your _'greatest WWE diva'_ reign to end. Because I have a match against you- for the Woman's belt."

"Lemme' guess; your going to bring Brian Kendrick, your little boyfriend, and stupid Paul London down to the ring, and cheat your way to victory."

"Nah- I'm pretty sure that's MNM's thing not Londrick's."

"Whatever Ashley." Melina rolled her eyes. "Get prepared for your ass to be kicked around that ring."

"Bring it" Ashley replied "Bitch"

Melina rolled her eyes once more before storming away.

--

John was walking down the hallway, when he came across a door that had a sign that read; Ashley.

For the past week he wasn't able to sleep- nor eat. He felt terrible for what he did to her.

But he kept reminding himself that she was being incredibly rude to him. He began debating if he should knock on the door and apologize.

He finally decided to know on the door.

Ashley answered. She rolled her eyes, and began closing the door.

John put his foot in between the door, and the wall, so that she couldn't close it.

"Just hear me out"

Ashley rolled her eyes, and made room for him to come in.

"Listen- you and I both got a little out of hand yesterday. Can we just start over from when we first saw each other?" John asked.

"John- you slammed me so hard on the mat last week. You kissed me even though I had a boyfriend. Two Strikes- sadly; I am not going to even try to give you another chance- because your going to get a third strike probably tonight or next week."

"Ashley- please"

"John; I need to trust you. TRUST you- I need to trust you, and I can't right now. You haven't shown me any sign of truth in the last week."

"I showed you truth- I told you the truth about my feelings." John replied.

"Not that truth- I mean, I need to be able to stare you right in the eyes and know that your telling the truth."

"Fine- look me in the eyes right now" John stated, Ashley stared him right in the eyes. "In your world- there is like hundred people around you that love you. There's love all around you. Your universe is full ... But in my world .. there's only you."

Ashley felt tears errupting in her eyes.

She quietly began to cry.

"Does Brian make you happy? Does he know that you sleep with a night lite every night- not because your scared of the dark, but because you think they bring out the inner child in you? Does he know that when ever it's raining, and your crying- that you walk in the rain to make sure that no one sees that your crying? Does he know that when ever your home sick you make chocolate chip cookies, and eat them while watching the Brady Bunch?" John paused "See Ashley- I remember all those little things. All the small- but important things."

"John- that was three years ago. I don't do any of those now."

"Your lying." John began "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well I don't do the night lite thing any more- because I've grown up. I won't lie ... I still do the other two."

"See Ash! Even after three years I remember all the small things- I can tell when your lying."

"Just stop John" Ashley paused. "I'm never going to trust you again- so just get out."

John couldn't believe her.

"Get out!" She repeated, but this time madder.

--

In the Next Chapter;

Chapter 24: "In My World- There's Only You; Part Two"

Ashley faces Melina for the Woman's championship. Melina has Nitro and Mercury in her corner. Ashley has Brian and Paul. What happens when the ref is knocked out, Brian and Paul collided- and are knocked out too. Ashley is in the middle of the ring with MNM around her, and they're ready to attack. Will any one come out and save her? And will she win the belt?


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you **Waves Of Rage, ****GrafittiArtist INC,** **MCena99, **and **WWEFan1990 **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- good that you don't hate me! lol. (: thank you for reviewing  
GrafittiArtist INC- thank you for reviewing! Your the best!  
MCena99- let see if your prediction comes true! lol. (: thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan1990- you all need to remember that Mickie is still a huge part of this story! lol. Just 'cuz shes not in it right now doesn't mean she won't be in it sooner or later. Thank you for reviewing though! (: lol

Chapter Title Inspired By; "My World" by SR-71

Chapter 24  
"In My World- There's Only You; Part Two"

Ashley stood backstage; right before the black curtain. She had Paul London and Brian Kendrick by her side, since they were coming ring side with her tonight- and she was coming ringside for them in the main event.

She was stretching out, making sure she was ready for her big match.

This match was occurring right before the main event; John Cena and Randy Orton with Kelly Kelly at ringside vs. Paul London and Brian Kendrick with Ashley at ringside.

Ashley was wearing a army dress. The dress went to her upper thigh. It was camouflage, It was very tight on her torso, but was very fluffed out on the bottom- it had very thick straps. She was also wearing black fish net panty hose, her black wrestling boots, and her black no-fingered, leather gloves.

Her hair was straightened with her bangs pulled back.

Melina, Nitro, and Mercury approached the black curtain- Melina was wearing her usual outfit.

She looked at Ashley and laughed.

"Wow- your quite the _punk rocker_" She laughed at herself.

"Wow Melina- your quite the _bitch_!" Melina rolled her eyes, and it became silent.

Ashley's "Be Yourself" entrance music turned on.

Ashley came running out, and every one cheered.

Ashley stood at the top of the ramp, and suddenly her music stopped.

Paul and Brian's entrance theme turned on and they came walking out.

Brian, Paul, and Ashley all full-out sprinted to the ring.

Brian and Paul beat Ashley by only a second or two.

The three slid in to the ring.

MNM's music soon began.

The red carpet rolled out, and the "paparazzi" began taking pictures. Melina walked out, holding the belt high over her head. Mercury and Nitro walked along side with her.

She walked down the carpet, and did the splits to get in to the ring.

Melina showed off her title- Ashley wished that it would be the last time Melina ever had that belt in her hands.

Melina's music stopped- she took off her fur coat, and gave her belt to the ref.

The ref stood in between MNM and Londrick and Ashley.

The ref told MNM, and Brian/Paul to get out of the ring, and stay on the outside.

The bell rung once the boys were outside of the ring.

--

Melina was laying on the floor, Ashley went to the top rope, and star-strucked her.

One Two- Melina broke the pin.

Ashley whipped Melina in to the ropes. When Melina was coming back- she was going for a clothesline when Ashley ducked, and Melina hit the ref.

The ref fell through the ropes, and to the outside of the ring, and he was unconscious.

Immediately Nitro and Mercury ran in to the ring.

Paul and Brian slid in to the ring as well, since they saw MNM all in there together.

MNM stood on one side of the ring- and the other side was Londrick and Ashley.

All 6 stood still- waiting for some one to move the tiniest bit, to make the slightest flinch.

Suddenly- Ashley speared Melina.

Ashley went crazy with punches and slaps to Melina.

Mercury and Nitro pulled Ashley's hair, making her stand up.

Brian and Paul then ran over.

Paul drop kicked Mercury, and Brian drop kicked Nitro.

A huge 6 man(girl) fight broke out.

Every one was going crazy on each other.

Brian and Paul were beating Nitro and Mercury outside of the ring.

Suddenly a chair hit Brian in the back of the head.

It was Randy Orton .

He then RKO-ed Paul.

He continuously beat Brian with a chair.

He realized that the ref was waking up- so he hit the ref with a chair over the head.

Once he stopped- he, Mercury, and Nitro entered the ring.

Ashley was destroying Melina.

Mercury and Nitro pulled Ashley's hair, making her stop beating up Melina.

Once Ashley was standing- they took her arms, and harshly held on to them.

Melina stood up, and took a bunch of free shots.

Melina signaled to Mercury and Nitro that she was going to spear Ashley.

Melina went running towards Ashley- getting ready to spear when Ashley stuck her leg up. Melina ran face first in to her boot.

Randy then got involved.

He got Mercury and Nitro to let her go, and he turned her around to face him.

He then picked her up over his shoulders.

Ashley wiggled- trying to get out of his grip, but so far she wasn't successful.

Soon, John came running down the ramp. He kicked Randy in the stomach, making him gently put Ashley down.

He then tackled Mercury.

Nitro pulled John off, and began beating him up.

John tried to fight the two men off, but then Randy got involved, and it wasn't easy.

Melina was laying on the ground in the corner, holding her bloody lip. And Ashley was sitting in the corner across from her, regaining her breath, and strength.

John was being well beaten- but out of nowhere Brian got on the top turnbuckle, and jumped on the four men.

Luckily- he didn't hit John badly, and knocked down the other three men.

Then Paul came in and got involved in the fight.

It was three vs. three.

John tackled Randy and the two began full out fighting. John was so energetic, and strong at the moment, that he was winning the fight.

Randy some how managed to slip out of the ring.

He was on the top of the ramp watching Mercury and Nitro get completely torn down by Kendrick, London, and Cena.

Ashley felt this certain feeling for John at the moment.

Like all that trust that was missing only a few hours ago- was all back.

She felt so filled. She felt like she was dating John, and not Brian.

Soon Ashley remembered that the ref was still outside the ring.

She ran over to the big fight.

"You guys! The ref!" She yelled.

John, Brian, and Paul rushed out of the ring.

Mercury and Nitro rolled out on the other side.

The ref soon awakened and rolled in to the ring.

Ashley noticed that Melina was still sort of out-of-it.

Melina began standing up, so Ashley speared her and went for the pin.

One Two Three.

Ashley was the new champion!

Ashley fell to the floor, almost crying.

She looked straight at John, Brian, and Paul who were all smiling.

She mouth the words 'I Love You' to John

She forgot that she wasn't dating John, and she was dating Brian.

Brian saw that 'I Love You' and became pissed.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you **GrafittiArtist INC,** **JCWWEFanatic, MCena99 **and **Waves Of Rage **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- maybe, maybe not? Your going to have to read this chapter to see! lol.  
JCWWEFanatic- lol; yeah, tricks are for kids. lmao. Thank you for reviewing! (:  
MCena99- I know, I felt bad for Brian when I was writing that chapter, lol. Thank you for reviewing! (:  
Waves Of Rage- lol; thank you for reviewing. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Comatose" by Skillet

Chapter 25  
"I'm Slowly Losing You"

Brian, Paul, and John got in to the ring to celebrate with Ashley.

Paul went over and stood by Brian.

"You alright- I saw what Ashley did." Paul said to Brian, he said it quieter so that John nor Ashley would hear.

"I'm fine dude- I'm fine." He lied.

John was holding Ashley's hand up, Brian suddenly stormed out of the ring.

Ashley watched him walk up the ramp- he walked madly.

She then realized what she had did.

She dropped her belt, and chased after him.

She caught up to him when he reached the middle of the ramp.

She grabbed his arm, and made him stop walking.

"Brian! I'm sorry!"

"Your sorry?" He replied. Ashley nodded "Screw you!" He stormed up the rest of the ramp.

Ashley's jaw dropped, and she stood there still.

Even after Brian disappeared behind the black curtain- Ashley stared forward.

She wanted him to rush back to her, and kiss her.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Ashley walked back to the ring, grabbed her belt, and slowly walked up the ramp.

Once she reached back stage she went to Brian's dressing room.

She opened the door, and saw Brian texting on the couch.

"Babe- I'm sorry" Ashley admitted.

"Remember- just a week ago you told me that you loved me more then any one in the world. And how no guy around you mattered, and all you loved was me?" Brian stood up

"Yeah I remember that" Ashley walked over to Brian "And I meant every world.

"Bull shit!" He called her out.

".. Brian- I clearly understand that your pissed- .. but you have a match in like a minute. Your versing John and Randy."

"Good- I can beat that piece of shit out of the arena."

"No Bri! Just wrestle- push away all those feelings that are in your head right now- and wrestle." Ashley paused "Please- do it for me baby"

"Do it for you? I'd rather not do any thing for you."

He stormed out of the room.

Londrick's theme song turned on.

Brian, Ashley, and Paul walked out and did they're normal entrance.

After the flip- Ashley was going to take off Brian and Paul's masks- but Brian took it off himself, and didn't even look at Ashley.

Randy's music started- and he, Kelly, and John walked out together.

They made it down to the ring, and entered.

Brian stared John down.

Suddenly- Mr. McMahon's music turned on.

He walked out with a microphone in his hand.

"Cut the music" he demanded- and the music was cut. "Listen- obviously there is some problem with a few of the members in this match. So I figure that I should put those problems to use. This match is going to be for Brian and Paul's tag team titles!" The crowd cheered.

Obviously the crowd was on Londrick's side- but seeing the title be put on the line was obviously exciting.

"And there is going to be another team put in to this match!" Mr. McMahon announced. "MNM!"

MNM then came walking out.

They walked down to the ring.

"This will be a 9 man tornado elimination match. Say Paul got pinned- then Brian would be the only one fighting for his team. Until the last team, or team member is in the ring. May the best team win."

The bell was rung.

--

So far- Randy was eliminated.

John clotheslined Brian- the clothesline was so powerful that Brian back flipped, and landed straight on his stomach.

Ashley's jaw dropped, and her eyes bugged out.

She began feeling terrible about the whole 'I Love You' thing.

Brian squinted his eyes in pain.

He finally regained his strength.

He drop kicked John, clotheslined Nitro, and then clotheslined Mercury.

Paul DDT-ed Nitro.

One Two Three- Nitro was eliminated.

Mercury ran over and pinned Paul from behind.

One Two Three- Paul was eliminated.

Brian and John were fighting in the corner- Brian saw that Paul had gotten eliminated and he got very nervous.

He thought about how the two boys had the titles for a year and three months now.

He looked over and saw that Mercury had pinned John.

Now it was Mercury vs. Brian.

He then realized that Mercury was running at him, so he stuck his leg up.

Mercury fell to the floor- holding his bruised nose that was in a lot of pain.

Brian saw that John was right next to Ashley watching the match.

Brian ran and base ball slid- kicking John in the face.

John fell and Ashley ran to his aid.

"Ashley!" Brian yelled.

"What?!"

"What are you doing!?"

"Helping a friend!" Ashley answered.

Brian stood there- distracted.

He watched Ashley help John stand up.

Brian was so confused. He felt completely heart broken.

Out of no where- Mercury drop kicked Brian in the head.

He then picked him up on one of his shoulders, and slammed him to the mat.

Ashley realized this and ran to the side of the ring.

One Two Three- Brian was out

MNM was the new champions.

Ashley covered her mouth with her hands.

She realized that she had distracted Brian- causing him to lose.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you **Waves Of Rage,** **MCena99, **and **WWEFan1990 **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- when you said bulldip it made me laugh. lol (:  
MCena99- Randy and John were on the same team because the match was arranged before Ashley's match. It was written at the beginning of chapter 24 (25)  
WWEFan1990- lol. Thank you for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory Of A Deadman (WARNING!: EXPLICT SONG!)

Chapter 26  
"Mess With Her- She'll Fuck You Up"

Ashley and Paul rolled in to the ring.

Ashley ran over to Brian and kneeled by his side.

"Brian?" Ashley asked, softly caressing the top of his arm.

"Get off of me Ashley!" He yelled- he then got up and stormed up the ramp.

Ashley quickly got a microphone.

"Brian!" She yelled.

Brian stopped walking towards the top of the ramp.

He turned back and looked at Ashley.

"Just stop being a jerk!" Ashley yelled.

Brian got a microphone from backstage.

He walked back to the top of the ramp.

"Are you kidding me?! Your practically cheating on me!" He yelled.

The entire crowed became confused.

"Ashley just stop!" Paul whispered to Ashley.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Ashley yelled- ignoring Paul.

"Your dating me- but your in love with John! Admit it!"

"No- I won't admit a lie!" Ashley replied.

"That's not a lie!" Brian yelled back. "Last week you told me that you loved me! More then any one in the world! You said that it didn't matter who was in love with you- as long as you had me you were happy!" He paused "But that was all a lie, wasn't it? .. I kicked John, and you went straight to his aid. After your match you mouth 'I Love You' to him .."

"Brian- just please remember how much I care for you! Don't let a past relationship ruin that!"

"Ashley! I don't wanna talk about it right now! But for the time being- ... we're over" He stormed to the backstage.

Ashley's jaw dropped.

She sprinted up the ramp- going to chase after Brian.

Paul was alone standing in the ring.

Ashley reached back stage.

Immediately she was approached by Melina.

"Well well well- Londrick seems to be falling apart ... all because of you"

"Melina, shut up!"

"Wow- you really are a bitch. Brian seems sad .. maybe I could _cheer _him up" Melina said with an evil smirk.

"Whore!" Ashley yelled, pushing Melina so that she fell straight on her ass.

Ashley then stormed away, looking for Brian.

She finally found him.

"Bri ... Brian just please." She pleaded.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow morning."

"Are we sleeping in the same hotel tonight?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know- Ash. I don't know. Just go to the hotel, and we'll probably sleep in the same room ... but I'll just crash on the pull-out couch .. you can have the bed" He then entered his dressing room.

Ashley felt tears running down her rose red cheeks.

--

That Night,

Paul London entered his hotel room.

He saw Maria folding newly washed laundry.

"Oh- baby. I saw you guys lose the titles" She said walking over and hugging him.

"Yeah I know"

"Also the Brian and Ashley thing." Maria added.

"I think that Team Londrick plus Ashley is ... about done."

"But you guys are like the best tag team ever! Don't let them break it up. Just ... all though Ashley is my best friend- maybe you guys are better off alone- with out her." Maria admitted.

Paul paused.

"Ashley is like my second best female friend- your obviously first- I don't know if I can hurt her like that."

"Make the decision- tell her to stay away from you guys ... or let your team slowly fall apart."

Paul became silent- as did the room.

He began thinking; _maybe Maria is right._

Ashley arrived in the hotel room.

Brian hadn't arrived yet.

She set her bag down, and immediately took a very short shower.

She then got dressed and blow dried her hair.

She was wearing a pair of Brian's baggy basketball shorts, and a tank top.

She always wore that to bed- but she felt weird since it was her "ex"- boyfriends shorts.

Brian suddenly walked in.

He didn't say a word- he took a shower- got dressed in boxers and a WWE t-shirt.

He walked out of the bathroom, turned the TV on, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Ashley sat next to him.

"What's going through your mind?" She asked nicely and calmly.

"I don't Ash- I don't know" Brian admitted.

"Hun- just believe me when I say how much I love you"

"Ash it's just- .. I feel so stupid for believing that I could ever have a girl like you."

"Hun- you have me. All of me."

"Don't lie to make me feel better"

"No- Bri, it's the truth." Ashley replied. "How 'bout you go to sleep- I crash and Paul and Maria's ... maybe you could consider me? Consider us."

Brian nodded, Ashley kissed his forehead and left the room.

She knocked on Maria/Paul's room door.

Maria answered

"Hey- could I crash here tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Sure, come in" Maria answered.

Ashley walked in and saw Paul sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'mma go get some drinks, want any thing?" Maria asked.

"Nah" both of them answered.

Maria was then out of the room.

"Ashley, can you come and sit down- cuz we need to talk."

Ashley walked over- and sat down on the bed next to him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"It's about Brian, you, and me"

"Go ahead" Ashley assured him to continue.

"What I'm about to say _HAS TO_ stay in between you and I, alright?" Paul stated.

"K" She answered.

"I think you should stay away from Brian and me. Your tearing us apart- and I know if your out of the picture we'll win the titles back, and Brian will be more focused."

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked confused.

"You broke his heart, and went to John's aid- and it ended with us losing the championship belts. Your ruining all the self esteem he had been building up."

"Paul- please don't do this"

"Ashley- .. your a bad- _bad_ girlfriend to him." Paul stated.

Ashley stood up and slapped him in the face.

"Expect the unexpected because now that I'm not in 'Londrick' any more ... you better watch your back." Ashley paused "Cause when you mess with me- I fuck you up." Ashley then stormed out.

Paul felt a little nervous about the conversation.

Ashley was friends with a lot of strong and big wrestlers in the business.

And Paul might have to face those guys in the ring.

--

The following week,

Monday Night Raw

Ashley hadn't told Brian what had happened- and the two hadn't made up yet.

For the entire week- Ashley crashed in her van.

She was at the arena.

She was wearing a red plaid skirt, fish net panty hose, a black skull t-shirt, her black boots, and a backwards black hat.

She also had her usual wrestling gloves.

That night, Londrick had a match against Cena and Orton.

Ashley wasn't going down to the ring for the match.

She walked out of her dressing room and bumped in to Brian.

"I've been looking for you every where"

"Mhm" Ashley replied, rolling her eyes.

"You okay? You seemed super pissed this week."

"No reason, Kendrick" Ashley had kept her promise to Paul about not telling any one.

"Well any ways? .. I was wondering if you'd still like to be my girlfriend. Move back in to the hotel room? Please?"

"Wow- you think your quite the 'stud' don't you?" Ashley taunted him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well I am a _'bad bad girlfriend'_" She said- secretly quoting Paul.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Brian asked confused.

"Nothin' Brian- just screw it. Bye" She stormed off

Brian watched her walk away- he was completely confused.

--

That night.

Brian and Paul entered the ring, and then John and Randy did.

--

Brian did the sliced-bread to John.

But during the maneuver, they collided with the ref, causing the ref to be knocked out- and for the match to be un-supervised.

Randy ran across the ring, and knocked Paul off of the apron.

He then went outside of the ring, and grabbed Paul.

He rolled him back in to the ring.

Brian was about to do another sliced bread when a chair smacked him on his back.

Brian fell from the apron, and came to notice that Ashley had hit him.

John made Brian stand up- and Ashley hit him on the stomach with the chair again.

Brian fell over in pain.

Paul then stood up, and Ashley hit him with the chair.

Brian and Paul were laying on the mat in pain.

Ashley, Randy, and John stood in the middle of the ring.

Ashley smiled and nodded.

John then hugged her, and the three held they're arms up high.


	27. Chapter 27 REPOST

Thank you **Waves Of Rage,** **GrafittiArtist INC, ****WWEFan1990 **and **MCena99 **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- lol- yeah it is kind of a heel turn. I started laughing when I saw bulldip. lmao. (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- thank you for reviewing! (:  
WWEFan1990- Seriously! I would be so scared of her that Id piss my pants! lmao  
MCena99- agreed; poor Brian and Paul ): lol thank you for reviewing! (:

P.S: I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviewers. You guys so rock! YOUR THE BEST! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory Of A Deadman (EXPLICT)

**I already posted this chapter but it got all mixed up- so I fixed it and here is the repost.**

THANK YOU TO MCENA99 FOR POINTING OUT THAT I MIXED THE CHAPTER UP (:  
Thanks to you- I was able to fix it, lol- I re read it and noticed how crazy and confusing it had gotten. So here is the repost! (:**  
**

Chapter 27  
"She'll Scream Like Hell"

The three reached back stage.

Ashley and John looked at each other.

Ashley softly smiled.

"Love 'ya" She said, hugging John.

"I love you too"

"I'm nervous-"

"Why?" John asked.

"Next week is WRESTLEMANIA!" Ashley reminded him. "I'm defending my title against Melina"

"I'm facing Triple H for the WWE championship belt."

"Can I come down to the ring with you?- Like as friends. Since .. we're only friends."

"Yeah- sure" John answered with a smile.

--

Wrestlemania

Thousands of fans lined up in front of the Chicago WWE arena.

This Wrestlemania was being held in Chicago, Illinois.

There were 18,730 seats- and the place was sold out.

Ashley was wearing a black skirt, fish net panty house, black boots, a backwards hat, her wrestling gloves, and her hair was straightened.

She looked at her self in her full length room.

She breathed in and out- uncontrollably.

She could hear all the fans rushing to the arena- even though she was a floor above the ring.

She felt like it was impossible for her breath.

She turned her head and saw her belt on the bench.

She then walked down to John's room.

She knocked on the door and John answered

"Hey" He greeted her

"Wanna go downstairs to the screen so we can watch it?"

"Yeah" John answered

The two walked to the main floor, and saw almost every superstar around the big screen that showed what was being taped.

Lillian sang, and then she announced "Counted for one fall- and for the number one contenders spot!"

Then Brian and Paul's entrance music turned on.

The two came running out.

They slid in to the ring, and did they're backwards flip.

The music stopped, and MNM came to ring- with Melina with them.

--

Nitro vs. Paul

Paul drop kicked Nitro- Nitro fell in to the ropes, causing Mercury to fall off the apron.

Brian ran to the other side of the ring, and got in to a brawl with Mercury.

Paul swung Nitro to the ropes, and when Nitro came running back- Paul clotheslined him.

He then pulled Nitro's hair- making him stand up, and threw him over the top rope.

--

Nitro landed outside of the ring, Melina sat by his side seeing if he was okay.

Paul got to the top turn buckle, Nitro stood up, then Paul jumped.

He landed on Nitro causing the two to fall, sadly- Melina went crashing down with them.

The two men had landed on her ankle.

She screamed in pain as she began to cry. She held on to her ankle.

--

Melina was taken to the hospital.

Brian and Paul were able to pull off a victory- becoming the number one contenders.

--

Ashley's theme song "Be Yourself" began playing.

She came running out with her belt around her waist.

The fans boo-ed/cheered her. Some of them hated her for what she did to Londrick, and others liked her because they liked her as an individual wrestler.

No body knew who Ashley would face- considering Melina was injured.

Ashley entered the ring, and her music stopped- Mr. McMahon's began.

He walked on to the top of the ramp, with a microphone- his music stopped.

"Listen every one- Melina has suffered a broken ankle. But I promised- WWE promised, that the WWE Woman's Championship title would be put on the line- and God dammit it will be." The crowd cheered since they wanted to see a match. "Ashley- there is some one from your past. Some one that you used to know- but you gave up on."

Ashley became confused.

"Introducing- your opponent ... Mickie James!"

Ashley's jaw dropped, and her eyes opened wide.

Mickie came running out with a lot of energy, and her music was very up beat.

Ashley stood there- frozen.

Backstage- Randy and John were watching this happen on the big screen- the two looked at each other surprised.

Mickie entered the ring.

Ashley stood there- watching her.

The ref took the belt from Ashley- and held it up.

He then gave it to Lillian- then the bell was rang.

Mickie immediately speared Ashley, and began punching/slapping her.

The crowd cheered.

Ashley some how reversed it, and began beating Mickie up.

--

Ashley monkey-flipped Mickie, Mickie landed on the middle of the ring.

Ashley then went to the top turn buckle, and moonsaulted her.

She went for the pin- one two; kick out.

Ashley stood up, and made Mickie stand up.

Ashley hurricanrana-ed her, she went for the pin

Mickie reversed the pin, one two three.

Mickie was the new woman's champion.

Ashley had lost the belt.

Ashley sat up, and held her hair.

She couldn't believe it.

Mickie got the belt, and showed it off.

She then got in Ashley's face.

"Bitch" Mickie yelled, she then left the ring.

Ashley sat there- in disbelief.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you **GrafittiArtist INC, **and **MCena99 **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Seriously, especially since she lost to a former best friend.  
MCena99- Thank you for informing me that the chapter got all mixed up! Thank you lots! (:

I just really would like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing and reading this story.

This story is FAR from over. But I really would especially like to say thank you to you guys because this is the furthest I have EVER gotten in a story- and it means so much to me that you guys are still reading and reviewing it.

THANK YOU! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Hunt You Down" by Saliva

PS- Did any one see No Way Out? Damn! That stuff was crazy! lol.  
Randy pulled off a fast one-  
how the hell did Edge win that?! lol-  
YAY FOR HBK! (:  
Happy for HHH but I wanted Undertaker to win that one!

Chapter 28  
"I'll Fight Forever, I Won't Surrender"

It was then time for John's match.

Both John and Triple H were a little worried since it was a No DQ match- meaning that they could use any weapon to win the match.

Ashley accompanied him to the ring.

Triple H arrived in the ring too.

--

John and Triple H were in the middle of the ring- battling it out.

They exchanged punches- all of they're might in to each punch.

John threw a hard nasty right handed punch.

Triple H fell to one knee.

John hit him as hard as he could- causing Triple H's nose to began bleeding badly.

Triple H began fighting back- He punched John in the stomach.

He finally arose back to his feet, and continuously punched John until John had leaned against the ropes.

Triple H then clotheslined him- causing him to flip out of the ring.

Ashley began to get nervous.

Triple H grabbed his famous sludge hammer.

John stood up, and got hit directly in the face with it.

He fell down to his knees- Triple H then hit him in the stomach with the sludge hammer.

John's fore head was busted wide opened from the sludge hammer shot.

Ashley stood by the steel stairs nervously.

She covered her mouth with her two hands.

Triple H then got a chair from under the ring.

He continuously hit John with it.

Ashley had had enough.

She ran over to Triple H and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

Triple H took his elbow and smashed it in to Ashley's face.

Ashley fell to the ground, holding her nose- which was bleeding.

Triple H knew in his heart that it was wrong to do that- but he continued to beat John.

Randy Orton came sprinting down the ramp- he tackled Triple H to the side of the ring.

Randy was so energetic and crazy.

He was throwing left and right punches at Triple H.

After a fair 10 hard punches- Randy stood up and ran back up the ramp.

John hadn't a clue that any of that had happened- since he was still out of it from the chair shots.

John soon stood up. He grabbed Triple H's hammer and nailed HHH in the face with it.

Triple H fell to the floor.

John grabbed his hair, and forced him back in to the ring.

He then hit him in the face with the sludge hammer again.

John threw the hammer to the floor, and picked HHH up, and did the FU to him.

One Two Three

John was the new WWE Champion.

He immediately ran out of the ring to Ashley who was still on the ground holding her nose.

"You okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded.

"I'm fine" She answered. All though it was mostly a lie since her nose was in terrible pain- and it was continuously bleeding.

John helped Ashley up, and they got back in to the ring.

John held the Title up high and the fans cheered.

All though 40 percent of them boo-ed since they weren't very fond of the; Randy, Ashley, John clique.

MEANWHILE,

Backstage,

Randy stood in front of one of the screens that showed what was going on in the ring.

He stood there smiling- but soon some one interrupted him.

"Mickie .. uh .. hi" Randy said nervously.

"Randy ... how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good- same old same old. How 'bout you?"

"I'm still recovering from when I was rejected from Wrestling School- and you didn't care. Only Ashley ran after me. But not one of my three best friends called me"

"Are you kidding?! I called, wrote, texted you like every day!"

"What ever Randy- it's called truth- some thing you never were able to tell .. You chose to forget about me. Big mistake Orton- Big mistake" She then walked away.

--

Ashley and John arrived backstage.

They were immediately approached by Randy and Maria.

Maria pulled Ashley aside.

"What the hell were you thinking last week- with Paul and Brian?" Maria asked.

"Your boyfriend told me to stay away from Brian because I was 'ruining him'? Paul said the nastiest things and told me to stay clear of them since I was ruining they're tag team. I'm not one to mess with- so you better stay out of this Maria."

"Paul got that advice from me! I told him to make sure you stayed clear of them because ever since you broke Brian's heart- he has been down, and not wrestling as phenomenal as he used to." Maria explained.

"Screw you! Brian and I had some thing special- but you went on and ruined all of it! I planned on being with him but your dumb ass boyfriend screwed it all up. I'll gladly stomp you to the ground- Maria. I'm not scared of some wimp. Your just another screw up in this business."

Maria slapped Ashley in the face. Ashley then tackled Maria in to a table. The two were punching, slapping, and pulling each other's hair. Soon- John, Randy, Paul, and Brian ran over.

John and Randy grabbed Ashley and pulled her off of Maria.

Brian and Paul restrained Maria by holding her arms behind her back.

John was standing behind Ashley- holding her waist, and Randy was on the side of her- making sure she was securely back.

"Hey John- you need to keep your girl on a fucking leash!" Brian yelled.

"Screw you Kendrick- you need to keep your girl in an effing cage!" John yelled back.

"Shut the hell up, man!" Paul yelled- getting involved.

"Stay out of it, London!" Randy also yelled.

Then a huge fight broke out.

Ashley vs. Maria

John vs. Brian and

Randy vs. Paul.

Soon- about 17 security guards came running over, also- Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Batista came over to help.

All 21 of the men were able to hold back the 6 people.

3 security guards and Batista held John back.

4 security guards and Jeff Hardy held Randy back

3 security guards and Matt Hardy held Brian back

2 security guards and Chris Jericho held back Paul

2 security guards held back Maria

3 security guards held back Ashley.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you **GrafittiArtist INC**, **Waves Of Rage, **and **WWEFan1990** for reviewing the last chapter. (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Lol; Mickie should at least listen to the man! lol. Thanks for the review (:  
Waves Of Rage- Seriously- so much drama! lol. Thank you for the review! (:  
WWEFan1990- When Edge got involved in the match, and he locked himself in the box- me and my friend laughed hysterically because it made him look completely insane! lol. He like locked himself in it, and was continuously smiling! lol. Also- I was going for Undertaker, but Jeff was DEFINITELY second on my "I wanna them to win" list. lol. Finally! lmao- Mickie is being a little bitchy. I guess she's like that because she has so much anger inside of her! lol. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! (:

you guys are cool beans (: lol

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Hunt You Down" by Saliva

PS- in this chapter; A LOT of things change (:  
But I don't think it's a bad change- I like it. lol (:

BTW- In this chapter I changed Ashley's entrance song to the song "Hunt You Down" by Saliva.

Chapter 29  
"Hunt You Down"

The Following Week,

Monday Night Raw.

Ashley hadn't talked to Maria the entire week.

Ashley, John, nor Randy had heard from Mickie.

Ashley was backstage talking to Randy.

"Have you talked to Mickie?" She asked.

"Well when you guys were in the ring celebrating- she gave me some crap about how I never called her- but I seriously did. She seemed pissed"

"I know- she called me a bitch after the match" Ashley responded.

Meanwhile-

Maria was in her dressing room.

Paul knocked on the door

"Hey babe" Maria said when she answered and saw that it was her boyfriend, Paul.

"Hey .. Maria" He said awkwardly.

"Come in" Maria replied, allowing space for him to enter

Once he walked in- Maria closed the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe you and I should go out tonight. I'm thinking moonlight dinner on the beach?" Maria replied.

"Uh- I don't think I can do that .." Paul replied- gently taking Maria's arms, and taking them off of his neck.

"What's the matter?"

"Listen Maria- I feel like your the reason that Brian and I aren't friends with Ashley. You gave me advice, and I was sad after losing the titles that I took your advice. I now realize it was a bad mistake."

"Where are you going with this?" Maria asked.

"I'm about to do; what I'm about to do because- of the whole Ashley thing, and because I feel like I've lost all emotional connection with you. Sadly- I wanna brake up."

"What?!" Maria yelled "Just because I gave you bad advice?!"

"No- It's because I don't love you the same way as I used to! I'm sorry!" Paul explained

Maria sat down on her couch and began crying- she buried her head in her hands.

Paul went over to her, and gently took her hand.

Maria then stood up.

Paul hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

--

Paul approached Ashley, who was now alone since Randy went off to his locker room.

"Hi Ashley." He greeted her awkwardly.

".. Paul" Ashley murmured- trying to avoid eye-contact.

"I just wanted to apologize" he paused, and Ashley finally looked at him- she made eye contact with him also "It wasn't fair for me to make you stay away from us- because your one of the best things that has ever happened to Brian and I, I really hope that you and I could be friends, and you could possibly manage Londrick again."

Ashley shook her head.

"I guess that Maria had told me that I should tell you to stay away from us- because you were causing us to lose, but now that I really think about it- the only person that can really cause us to lose .. is .. _us_." Paul added.

"... Apology accepted" Ashley said.

Paul smiled.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Ashley asked as she smiled. Paul seemed to have a weird/happy glow in his eyes.

He smiled, and then hugged her.

Ashley smiled and hugged back- she finally had gotten one of her best friends back.

"Even though next week we have a title shot- Brian seems to be a 'lil low. Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Ashley nodded and headed for his dressing room.

She knocked on the door, and soon Brian opened it.

"Hi" He greeted her sadly.

"Uhm- Bri .. Can I come in?"

He nodded, and gave her room to walk in.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Listen- I am so sorry for what went down. All the things I said, and how I hit you and Paul with a chair. It was shitty of me to do that to you. I just .. I felt sick to my stomach. I was completely in love with you. But some thing inside of me pushed me away from you- and to John. I was so in love with you Bri, I still love you so much .. it's just not the same any more." Ashley explained.

"Sucks for me" Brian then paused "I won't lie- I'm still in love with you."

Ashley looked down at her feet, and avoided eye contact.

Brian felt like his heart was hit with a bullet.

"I'm sorry- Brian .. I'm truly, deeply sorry."

"It's fine Ashley- Like I said before- I always knew that I would end up with some fat girl named Bertha, and not some one as beautiful as you. Well I doubt that there is any one in the world that's prettier then you." Brian replied with a smirk. He was trying to lighten up the moment, but it didn't seem to work because he and Ashley both still felt bad.

Ashley couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Bri" She hugged him tightly. "Are we friends?" Ashley asked after a long hug.

"Yeah" He answered.

Ashley smiled, and Brian couldn't help but smile.

--

Ashley got ready back stage.

She was accompanying Brian and Paul to they're match vs. MNM.

Ashley was wearing a white belly button tank top- that had a skull on it and the world "Punk Rock Music"

She was also wearing a black plaid skirt, black fishnets, black boots, black wrestling no-fingered leather gloves, and her hair was straightened, with her bangs pulled back.

She met Paul and Brian before the black curtain.

"Wow .. this seems so different. But it's a good different- like I missed doing this" Paul stated.

"Seriously! Finally- Londrick plus Ashley is back!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Finally dude- our team wasn't the same with out you" Brian responded.

Ashley smiled

"Love you guys!" She said with a smile

Nitro and Mercury were already at the ring. Melina wasn't though.

Ashley's new entrance song "Hunt You Down" by Saliva began playing.

She came walking out and stopped at the top of the ramp- her song stopped playing and Paul/Brian's began.

Brian and Paul walked out- each on one side of her.

The fans were a little confused- but still cheered, Ashley pointed to the ring, and the boys went sprinting.

Ashley was jogging down to the ring, when some one hit her in the back of the head.

Ashley fell and she landed around the middle of the ramp.

It was Mickie James. Mickie stared down at Ashley, who was holding her neck since she landed on it weird, she sadistically smiled.

She then kicked Ashley in the stomach.

Mickie made her stand up by pulling her hair.

Brian and Paul weren't helping Ashley because they were being beat up by Mercury and Nitro- and had no way of being able to go help Ashley.

Mickie pushed Ashley in to the railing that seperated the fans from them.

Ashley harshly smacked back down to the ramp.

Mickie was about to pull Ashley's hair again- when she was hit on the back with a hard metal object.

It was Melina who had hit Mickie- she had hit her with her crutch.

Melina then sat on Mickie's stomach, and began throwing punches.

A ref from back stage ran over and pulled Melina off of Mickie.

He held her back.

"Bring it, Bitch!" Melina yelled at Mickie.

Ashley was very confused about how Melina had saved her.

Ashley followed Melina to the backstage area.

"Why did you save me?" Ashley asked confused.

"First of all- I was sick of the rivalry you and I had going. You and I could make a kick ass tag team- so we shouldn't fight. Also- Mickie seems to be quite the bitch."

"Eh- she's not really. She's like trying to get revenge because me, Randy, or John didn't keep contact with her when she was rejected from Wrestling school. Long story, short- she's jealous because us three made it before she did."

"Like I said- Bitch" Melina joked, Ashley laughed "Also- you seem really cool. I declare rivalry over, do you?" Melina responded.

"Let the rivalry rest in peace" Ashley said with a smile, Melina softly laughed, and the two girls hugged.

--

Brian and Paul had won they're match.

They arrived backstage and immediately were greeted by Ashley, and Melina.

"Good job guys!" Ashley yelled with a smile, hugging both Brian and Paul.

Ashley and Brian were talking- and Paul noticed that Melina was standing by herself.

He walked over to her.

"That was really nice of you to help Ashley." Paul said to Melina.

"Yeah- I figure that her and I could be really good friends, plus Mickie's a bitch."

Paul laughed- and Melina smiled.

"I'm Melina, by the way" Melina decided to introduce herself.

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you. Well- .. I think we officially met last week when I broke your leg. Super sorry 'bout that dude" Paul apologized.

"No- it's fine. I was kind of in the way. And it's only a fractured ankle. So, it's all good" Melina said with a smile.

"I gotta go, I need to get back to the hotel quickly. Maria and I were dating, but we broke up today, so I have to quickly grab my clothes out of there."

"K, I'll see you some time around, alright?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to call you some time." Paul answered, with a flirtatious smile.

"Bye" Melina stated with a smile.

"Bye Melina" Paul then walked away.

He couldn't stop smiling.

--

Do you think Melina and Paul will develop a relationship? Or is friends they're only stage?

Is Mickie ever going to let the past go?

Where was John this entire chapter?! lol, sorry 'bout that- he and Randy will get A LOT more time next chapter! (:


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you so much! You rock!  
Waves Of Rage- Lol, I know.  
WWEFan1990- Yeah your right, because Jeff and Undertaker are probably both going to have they're own matches at Wrestlemania (Undertaker vs. HBK and Jeff vs. Matt). I'm guessing that Triple H will keep the title till Wrestlemania and fight some one for it. So yeah, better luck next time! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Everything I Ask For" by The Maine

Chapter 30  
"Everything I Ask For"

Monday Night Raw

Ashley arrived at her dressing room, and saw a note laying on the bench.

She picked it up and immediately noticed that it was John's messy hand writing.

It read;

_Hey Ash Ash!,  
Sorry I wasn't able to see you all week, or last Monday Night Raw. I was visiting home, my dad and mom had called and told me that they saw me on TV and wanted me home, so that they could catch up on the last three years. I know I didn't tell you that I was going- but it was very sudden, and I just packed a few things and went. Sorry for not calling or texting- I forgot my phone here. After you read this note- you should probably come to see me! I'm in my locker room (hopefully)_

_-John Cena_

Ashley smiled, dropped the note, and ran to John's dressing room.

He opened the door, and Ashley jumped up on him, and he held her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you best bud!" Ashley said, jokingly punching him in the arm.

"I missed you best buddy!" John joked back, Ashley smiled. "What happened when I was gone?"

"Well first of all! I've been texting and calling you like crazy! I was beginning to wonder what happened to you- but I expected that you were in hard ass training. Also- I was very filled up with Mickie drama, and how me and Londrick are friends again. And don't forget the fact that me and Melina are now friends!" Ashley explained, but he seemed to kind of babble on.

John laughed.

"Slow down, girl! We have the rest of our life's for you to tell me what I missed, but let's start with the Brian, Paul, and Ashley friends again thing?" John said a little worried since he still didn't trust Brian.

"Well- Paul came over to me and apologized, as did I. Then me and Brian made up. Nothing special 'bout it. Also- Paul and Maria are totally over. I'm pretty sure that I saw Melina and Paul eying each other." Ashley explained.

"Oh- what about you and Melina making peace?"

"See- I was accompanying Paul and Brian to the ring, when Mickie attacked me from behind- Melina came out and saved me. She hit Mickie with her crutch, and then punched the living hell out of her." Ashley said- with a small smile at the end.

"Damn, I miss one night of Raw, and it's like I missed a year of stuff." Ashley laughed.

"I missed you." Ashley admitted.

"Tonight- you and I, dinner? Sound good?" John asked.

"Sounds amazing .. like you" Ashley replied flirtatiously.

Sure the two weren't dating, but they acted like they were a lot.

John smiled, and the two hugged.

--

Brian was in his locker room when some one knocked on the door.

He answered it and saw Melina standing there. He became confused.

"You can come in." He told her.

Melina walked in, and Brian closed the door.

"What's up?" Brian asked. Melina seemed nervous.

"Uh- what do you think of Paul?" She asked.

"Well- he is my best friend, I think he's a kick ass guy" Brian answered. "Why?"

"I uh-" Melina stuttered "Just wondering- I guess" She lied.

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with you liking Paul?"

"Of course not!" She yelled quickly. "It's _Paul London_" She said his name in disgust. "Like ew!"

"Speaking of Paul London- what does MNM think of you friending with us- the 'enemies'?" Brian asked.

"I'm not friending- well yeah I am actually. They're pissed. They won't return any of my calls or texts." Melina stated truthfully.

"Who are you going to chose? Them or us"

"You guys- they were stuck up any way." Melina replied.

"Psh, and you weren't?" Brian then laughed. "I'm just kidding with you. But truthfully- what do you think of Paul?"

"I don't know- I hung out with him a few times this passed week, and he's like a real gentleman. He is like super caring, and sweet, and nice" Melina attempted to explain.

"Do you like him?" Brian asked.

"I don't know" She answered. "Maybe"

"What did you guys do this week?"

"On Wednesday- we went to the movies. On Thursday- we went to get lunch and coffee. And yesterday- we just hung out in my hotel room." She answered.

"Sounds like Paul has a little crush on you."

"How do you know?"

"It's my best friend of ten and a half years- I'm pretty sure I know when he's digging some one." Brian stated.

--

Mickie was walking down the hall when she saw Kelly Kelly flirting with Randy.

She suddenly stopped walking and watched the two flirt.

She felt her heart break. She just stood there and watched them.

She soon stormed off- with out Randy noticing her.

--

Melina knocked on Paul's dressing room door.

"Hey- what's up?" He said once Melina walked in, and closed the door.

"Nothing- just dropping by to say hello" Melina lied nervously.

"Dude- we have got to have another movie night- that kicked ass!"

"Seriously" She said- very nervously.

"Some thing up- you seem tense?" Paul asked out of concern.

"Nothing at all- when are we going to see the movies?"

"I was hoping maybe on Wednesday? I was planning on bringing Candice as a date- and you could find any one you want to bring." Paul explained.

Melina's mouth opened to speak- but she was speechless.

"Can-Candice, sounds uh- fun" She stuttered. "I gotta go" She then quickly left.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you Waves Of Rage, GrafittiArtist INC and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter! (:

Waves Of Rage- I got inspired to do the Melina/Paul couple from this really good video on Youtube. If you'd like I could give you the link to it. I didn't make it- but I wish I had good enough skills to do as good as the girl who made the video. Thanks for the review (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Will do (:  
WWEFan1990- I haven't decided who Brian gets. Thank you for the review & if you have any suggestions for Brian- I would be very happy to hear them (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Back To Me" by All American Rejects

PS- very short chapter; sorry 'bout that.  
BTW- that one author's note from like the beginning of this story- when i told you guys that i was going to have a special birthday chapter? well i'm taking that down, so that i don't get in trouble for putting an author's note up.

so there will be one less chapter on this story

Chapter 31  
"Find A Way Back To Me PART ONE"

Paul stood there- almost ashamed of what he had did.

He spent most of his week with Melina, and the two were getting close.

He knew that he liked her, and he believed that she liked him back. But he was scared of rejection.

--

Ashley got ready for her and John's "date" that night.

She suspected that she should be a little more dressy then usual.

She wore a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh- it was strapless. It was tight on the torso, but very loose below the waist.

Her hair was in soft long curls, and her bangs were pulled back.

She had silver high heels on, that had one small diamond on each one.

Ashley looked herself in the mirror, when some one knocked on the door.

She answered it and saw Maria.

"What do you want Maria?!" Ashley asked annoyed.

Maria suddenly began to cry.

Ashley stood there- more then a little concerned.

"I'm just- I'm just so-" Maria couldn't seem to get out what she was trying to say.

"Oh God, it's okay hunny" Ashley said before pulling Maria in to a hug.

After about five minutes of Maria crying.

"What's on your mind?"

"I lost you- my best friend. And I lost Paul London- my boyfriend." Maria then paused "I'm sorry- I was a bitch" Maria apologized.

"It's okay- I gotta go out on a date with John, but when I'm on my way home, I'll text you and we can have a little slumber party, alright?" Ashley replied.

"Sounds good- have fun!" Ashley then walked out.

Maria couldn't help but smile- at least she had her best friend back.


	32. Chapter 32

no reviews ):  
it's okay. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By:"Back To Me" by All American Rejects

Chapter 31  
"Find A Way Back To Me PART TWO"

Ashley walked to the lobby, she walked outside and saw a limo waiting.

The driver rolled the window down

"Are you Ashley Massaro?" The man asked.

"Yes 'sir." Ashley said- using her manners.

The man got out of the drivers seat, and went over to the side of the car that she was on.

"John Cena, has sent this limo to pick you up." The driver opened up the backseat door.

"Thank you." Ashley replied before getting in.

--

She arrived at a restaurant.

Ashley walked in and entered the front door.

"Hello Miss. Massaro, John is waiting for you" A waiter said.

The entire restaurant was empty.

"Where?" She asked

"Follow me" He replied, Ashley followed him to the side of the restaurant- which was a little lawn that people would eat on when they wanted to eat outside.

There were rose petals all over the grass, and lights hanging every where.

There was a table in the middle of the lawn. It was glass, and had candles set on the middle, already lit.

The server went back inside- leaving Ashley there by herself.

She was extremely happy.

Soon John came out from behind the building.

He was wearing a blue dress up shirt, and black dress up pants.

They were far away from each other.

Ashley and John slowly made they're way to each other.

"What is this about?" Ashley asked with a huge smile on her face- once they caught up to each other.

"I ... I've liked you since we were teenagers. I always loved you. Even when we broke up and I left Wrestling School- ... even after I left; you were stuck in my mind. Your the most beautiful, most important person that I've ever met. You mean the world to me. I love you" John stated.

Ashley covered her mouth with her hands- and her eyes got watery, but it was because she was so happy.

"I love you" She said before hugging John so tightly. "Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much"

They then kissed passionately.


	33. Chapter 33

THANK YOU; AshleyMassaroPhan1, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990 and WWEFan182 for reviewing the last chapter! (:

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much; you rock! (:  
Waves Of Rage- it's no problem that you guys didn't review; I don't mind! (: Thanks for the review! (:  
WWEFan1990- I may have to try that couple. Good idea! (:  
WWEFan182- maybe he won't get hurt, you never know. lol; thanks for the review (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne  
BTW; sorry for naming the last chapter- Chapter 31 when it was really Chapter 32

Chapter 33  
"Make It Through It All"

John pulled up in front of Ashley's hotel.

It was about 1:00 in the morning- they're dinner was very long, but it was the best time the two had ever had.

John got out of the driver's seat, and opened Ashley's door for her.

Ashley stepped out of the car, and closed the door.

"I had a really great time tonight. It was truly amazing. I love you more then any one in the world." Ashley replied. "I know- I've messed up in the past, I've made mistakes- I've made crazy ass decisions, but for some reason you were always the one who stood there waiting for me. You never left my side, and it makes me realize how amazing you are. Some times I don't show it- yeah I know- but the truth is I can't show how strong of a feeling I have for you" She paused "'Cuz I'm in love with you"

John smiled.

"I love you so much"

They kissed once more before Ashley walked in to her hotel.

Once she reached her room- she texted Maria.

She said;

_"Hey sorry for not calling- I just walked through my door. If you'd like you could still come over. XOXO Ash" _

Maria was still up.

She was listening to her ipod- she was mostly listening to sad songs about break ups and hard times, since she was thinking of Paul a lot- She also was looking through pictures of some old memories.

She picked up her phone and read Ashley's text.

_"Sure- I'll be over soon. BTW; it's no prob, I don't mind (: -Maria"_

Maria put the pictures back in her photo album book, and turned her ipod off.

She grabbed her phone and walked over to Ashley's hotel room- which was only a few doors down.

She knocked on the door, and of course Ashley answered.

"Hey Mareena" Ashley greeted her friend- she nicknamed her Mareena when they were in Wrestling school.

"Hey Ash" Maria replied, she then walked in to the hotel room.

"What did you do tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Just sat in my room .. looking at old pictures of Paul and I, I also listened to depressing break up songs." Maria replied.

"Aww Honey, I'm sorry." Ashley replied.

"It's fine- I need to get over Paul" Maria stated.

"But still- I feel responsible" She truthfully responded.

"No- don't feel that way." She paused "All I know is that I need to be set up on a date- like now!"

"I can set you up with ... Randy" Ashley suggested.

"Eh- more of friends."

"Jeff Hardy?"

"Don't know him well enough"

".. Edge?"

"Hello! Remember Lita" Maria reminded her.

"Oh yeah- well I mean there really isn't any one else I can think of- Wait!" Ashley then paused "BRIAN KENDRICK!"

".. Hmm" Maria then began to think about.

"Come on! He's a total sweetheart. He's totally hot, and he's like the most nicest, charming guy I've ever met. You'll love him- I know that I did" Ashley replied

"Fine- set me up!" Maria stated with a smile.

Ashley smiled and the two girls hugged.

--

The next day

Melina got ready to go to the movies with Paul, and Candice.

She decided not to go with a date- so she was pretty much the third wheel.

She was just in a pair of skinny jeans, brown fur boots, a black zip up, and her hair was curled, with her bangs pulled back.

She looked herself in the mirror and began reminding herself how suckish the night was going to be.

She had to sit through a movie- watching her crush and some skank snuggle up on each other.

She then received a text from Paul

"I'm outside" it read

Melina walked down to the outside, and saw Paul's car waiting- with Candice in the front seat.

Melina got in to the backseat.

She rolled her eyes once she saw what Candice was wearing.

Candice was wearing- a super-short mini jean skirt, black high heels, and a dark blue tank top. Her hair was down and slightly waved.

--

They arrived at the movies and got they're seats.

Candice continuously attempted to kiss Paul- but Paul kept moving his head, not allowing her to kiss him.

But in Melina's eyes she felt like Paul was all over Candice.

It was towards the end of the movie when Candice started kissing Paul's neck.

Melina suddenly stood up and ran out.

"I'll be back" Paul whispered to Candice- he went to go after Melina.

He caught up to her- but she ran in to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh shit!" He whispered before covering his eyes and entering the Woman's bathroom. "Melina!" He yelled. "I can't be in here!"

Melina couldn't help but smile as she watched Paul walk around with his eyes covered by his hands.

"No ones in here- you can look" Melina assured him- she was sitting on the sink table.

He uncovered his eyes and saw that Melina looked a little unhappy.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I don't know- it was really hot in there." She lied.

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid!- Tell me the truth" He replied.

"I don't know- .. I guess that when you asked me to go to the movies- I thought that you meant more of a date. Just forget it. Candice bugs me; I guess" Melina attempted to explain.

"Candice is annoying- did you see what she was wearing! Skank!" Paul joked.

Melina laughed, and Paul smiled.

--

Monday Night Raw

Mickie was walking down one of the halls when she saw Randy and Kelly flirting- once again.

She stopped and watched the two. Kelly noticed her looking, and looked back at her.

This made Randy turn and watch Mickie too. Mickie then stormed off. Randy went after her.

"What's your problem!?" He yelled as he power-walked behind Mickie.

"I don't know- ask your God damn girlfriend, Kelly- she should know!" Mickie yelled.

She then opened a Janitor's closet door, entered the closet, and closed the door.

Randy opened the door and entered the closet. He then closed the door behind him.

He turned the light switch on, the lights turned on.

It wasn't the smallest closet- but definitely was a little awkward for the two to be in there.

"Randy, just leave me alone!" Mickie demanded.

"Why?! Why are you so mad at me!" Randy yelled back at her. Mickie didn't have an answer

"When I-" She then paused "When I left Wrestling school- I believed that you would come running after me ... but you never did. I felt let down- alone. I was so hurt, but I shouldn't of acted the way I did these past couple weeks. I'm sorry for that" Mickie replied.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of just forgotten about you when you left the school-" Mickie then interrupted

"You forgot about me?!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" Randy replied.

"Oh_ whatever_ Randy!" Mickie then went to leave the closet- but the door wouldn't open.

It appeared to be stuck.

_Whats going to happen if the Legend Killer and Mickie James are stuck in the closet for a long time?  
Will problems be resolved, or will more arise?_


	34. Chapter 34

THANK YOU; Mike, GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, and WWEFan182 for reviewing the last chapter! (:  
YOU SO ROCK! (:

Mike- Thank you so much! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you! (:  
Waves Of Rage- I know; sorry 'bout that lol. I just really wanted to post! lol. Thanks much!  
WWEFan1990- Yes; I am trying the pairing; thank you much for the idea of them together- (:  
WWEFan182- Thank you for reviewing; you rock!

Chapter Title Inspired By; "Your Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 34  
"Hoping You Would Come Around"

Mickie began banging on the door- waiting for some one to realize the two were stuck in there.

But the hallway that the closet was located in- was a very dark and quiet hallway, which people usually didn't go down.

Mickie stopped banging, and kicked the door.

"God dammit!" She yelled.

"Finally- some time to talk, where you can't run away" Randy responded.

"I don't wanna hear a word from you- so stay quiet" She demanded.

"So- you've been watching Kelly and me? Some kinda story with that?" Randy ignored her command.

"Stop having such a huge-ass ego! I'm sick of hearing you talk about how all the girl's like you!"

"What the hell is your problem!" He couldn't help but yell at her.

"I could've loved you all my life- if you hadn't let me run off. I'm sick of you begging me to listen to you. Why should I listen?" Mickie answered

"I'm sorry"

"Your not sorry .. Randy .. You don't give a damn about any other person in this world besides your God damn self."

"Get some respect Mickie! I'm sick of your bitching!" Randy replied.

"I'm bitching?! Your whimpering like a fucking dog!" Mickie yelled back.

"Are you stupid!? 'Cuz you sound ridiculous! You came here to WWE, to get back at Ashley and me!? How big of a grudge do you have against us!"

"The grudge is bigger then your ego!"

"Why is there a grudge, then!?" Randy yelled, ignoring the ego comment she had made.

"Because there just is one!" She lied.

"Tell me the truth!" He demanded.

"I ran off- .." She paused "I ran off expecting you to come looking after me .. I believed in you, Randy. I was waiting and waiting .. and waiting- but you never came to see me. You never did any thing. I sat at home by myself night after night- day after day. I felt sick to my stomach, knowing that you didn't care. Ashley .. she's just a Grade A bitch" Mickie answered.

"She's a grade A bitch!? Your the bitchiest diva on the roster! Ashley's the nicest!"

"Yeah- 'cuz she was so nice when she made out with my boyfriend!"

"Mickie- that was four years ago! And it was once with me and her!" he reminded her.

"She has still done bad things- like when she beat Brian and Paul with a chair?!" Mickie added.

"Mickie- grow the hell up!"

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"Yeah- 'cuz I care!" He replied sarcastically. "Your a stubborn- bratty- bitch. No one here likes you, no one is on your side. I care more about a stranger, then I care about you." He harshly replied.

"Wanna know a secret Randy?" Mickie then paused- she had tears in her eyes. "I lied about the door being stuck .. I wanted to spend more time with you so I lied- the door was never stuck. Happy now?" Mickie then opened the door and stormed out.

--

Ashley knocked on Brian's locker room door.

Brian answered and allowed her entry.

"What up dude?" Brian asked.

"See- Maria had a tiny crush on some one you know."

"Who, Paul or Randy?" Brian asked.

"Nope! You!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Maria likes me?" Brian said surprised.

"Yep. She'd like to plan some thing with you. You up to it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, of course- just tell her to text me." Brian replied.

He sounded kind of excited.


	35. Chapter 35

THANK YOU; **WWEFan182**,** WWEFan1990** and** Prince Of Punk **for reviewing the last chapter! (:

WWEFan182- I was more of planning on having them argue, and then get back together; but you kind of reminded me that most love stories do that- so I switched around my idea. So- kinda sorta. lol thank you for the review and your idea! (:  
WWEFan1990- It means so much to me that you said this may be one of the best stories you've ever read. Like that means so much to me; and I really would like to thank you, and every one else who reads and reviews! THANK YOU! (:  
Prince Of Punk- Thank you very much, and you rock too! (: JASH RULES! (: lol. Thanks for the review; and I'm glad that you enjoy the story. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Going Under" by Evanescence

PS- not sure if this is what happened with every one else; but the site wouldn't allow me to sign in before, and wouldn't allow me to really do any thing. So sorry for not updating till now- but it's not **all** my fault! lmao. Hopefully you understand! (:

Chapter 35  
"Don't Need Your Hand- I'll Save Myself"

Melina was getting ready to go out that night.

Melina, Ashley, and Maria planned to go out partying.

A few of the guys were planned to come- but the men hadn't really kept them updated on who was planning to come with.

Melina had a black dress, that stopped before the middle of her thigh, and red high heels.

Her hair was curled, and her bangs pulled back. She had black high heels on.

Ashley and Maria knocked on Melina's room door.

Melina opened the door.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look gorgeous, hun!" Ashley replied, before hugging her.

"Completely agreed!" Maria replied, she then hugged Melina.

Ashely's hair was in soft curls, and she was wearing a red dress, that went to a little above the middle of her thigh, the dress had a thick leather black strap around her waist. She had red high heels on.

Maria was wearing black leggings, a hot-pink tank top, and hot-pink high heels. Her hair was straightened.

The three girls sat down on Melina's bed.

"What guys are coming any way?" Melina asked.

"John, Randy. Brian ... I think that's it" Ashley answered.

Melina seemed a little said- maybe it was because Paul wasn't going.

"Oh yeah- and Paul!" Ashley replied.

Melina's smile reappeared.

"I told all the guys to meet us here." Maria replied.

Soon there were a few knocks on the door.

"POLICE!" John yelled.

Ashley laughed, and then stood up from the bed.

She went to answer the door, and saw that John was in front of all the guys.

Ashley smiled at him, and pulled him aside.

She then kissed him. The two decided to just hang out in the hall while every one got ready to leave.

Once all the guys entered the room, Ashley and John stepped in to the hall.

"What's up hun?" John asked, wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

"I just wanna be with you- I really do."

"I wanna be with you forever. I never wanna be apart." John responded.

"What do you think of Maria?" Ashley asked out of the blue.

"She's cool- why?" John answered.

"She supposedly likes Brian, and the two are planning a date"

"So?" John asked.

"I just don't want Brian to get hurt again- like I don't want her to hurt him, the way that I hurt him."

"Ashley- you can't stop them from going out, and you can't stop her from hurting him." John stated.

"I know- I'm just saying." Ashley replied.

"I know babe- you have a good heart." He said, hugging her.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile,

Melina stood there, waiting for Paul to come talk to her.

He soon walked over. He smiled at her, Melina smiled back.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Nothing really- haven't talked to you much since the movie night." Melina answered- with a bright smile.

"Well- you and I were texting last night, remember?"

"Yeah- but I miss talking to you" Melina flirted.

"Is that so? I miss seeing you and talking to you." Paul flirted back.

"Oh why thank you for missing me" She joked- she then brightly smiled.

Paul laughed

--

All of them were at the dinner place.

It was more of a restaurant that had blasting music, and flashing lights.

It was more of a Club Restaurant.

All the girls had wine glasses, and all the boys had beer bottles.

"I wanna shout out a cheer!" Ashley yelled out. "Cheers to a year of being together!" Ashley yelled- all of them clinked glasses.

They all were having an amazing time.

They were in a booth- and they're seating order was- Randy, then Melina, then Paul, then Brian, then Maria, then John, and finally Ashley.

John's arm was wrapped around Ashley, and he held her tightly close to him.

Melina rested her head on Paul's shoulder, Paul then rested his head on her head.

Melina soon lifted her head, and since the music was so loud, she had to talk right in his ear.

Since Melina was about half way drunk, she was willing to let all her secrets go.

"I really really like you." She yelled to his ear.

"I really like you too." He replied. Melina smiled, before the two kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

THANK YOU; WWEFan182, WWEFan1990, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing the last chapter! (:

WWEFan182- It's good that it wasn't letting only me not go on; I was worried that you guys would be mad at me for not updating. But I'm glad that it wasn't only me who wasn't allowed on. (:  
WWEFan1990- It really does mean a lot. Thank you so so much! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Will do (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Everything I'm Not" by The Veronicas

Chapter 36  
"Don't Go Changing"

Randy felt kind of sad- he saw every one pretty much falling in love besides him.

He scanned the crowd- searching for a girl that looked like she needed to have some company.

Company that Randy wouldn't mind giving.

He couldn't find any girls in the crowd that weren't making out, or dancing with some guy.

"I got to go to the bathroom- be right back" Randy then left the booth.

He was making his way through the crowd when he saw Mickie, walking out of the bathroom.

He completely froze.

His eyes watched her like a hawk, as she brushed herself off and began walking.

_"Come on Randy .. just go talk to her." _his mind begged him to do.

Randy took a deep breath, and then ran to catch up with her.

He finally did.

He then walked in front of her, acting like he hadn't noticed that she was there.

"Oh .. hey Mickie"

Mickie gave him the meanest- most frustrated look possible, before storming off.

Randy followed her. She ran outside to the alley, and Randy followed her all the way out there.

"Mickie, come on, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, as he continued to power-walk behind her.

Mickie stopped walking, and turned around to face him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying to rebuild myself- so stop following me every where"

"Then get out of my head!" Randy yelled ".. All I can think about is you .. Mickie- your every thing to me."

Mickie looked down at her feet- holding the tears back.

"Your the world to me- and I can't keep your face out of my head. Your voice replays in my head constantly." Randy then paused, he took a step closer to her. "I tried my best to let go of you .. but my heart doesn't want to- all in all, I don't wanna let go of you. I don't wanna forget the relationship that we once had. I love you more then any one in the world."

"That's all crap, and you know it!" Mickie then turned around to leave.

But Randy grabbed her arm, pulled her back to him, and kissed her.

Mickie didn't react at first, but she soon began kissing back.

Soon Randy slowly ended the long- deep kiss that they had.

Mickie still had her eyes closed, as she pulled her face away from his.

She finally opened her eyes, and felt like she was fighting back the smile she wanted to show.

"I'll uh- call you .. uhm later?" Mickie stuttered.

Randy smiled, and nodded. Mickie then turned around to leave.

She walked away with a bright smile. Maybe things were really getting better.

--

Every one said good bye to each other before leaving the club restaurant.

John, Ashley, Maria, and Melina all car-pooled together in John's car.

Randy, Paul, and Brian all car-pooled in Brian's car.

John pulled up to they're hotel- as did Brian.

They all walked in to the hotel.

Ashley and John decided to move in to the same hotel room.

John moved all his stuff in to her hotel room.

Mostly every one was switching hotel rooms.

Now the order of rooms was- Ashley and John in one room. Paul and Brian in another. Melina, and Maria in another one. And Randy stayed in a room by himself. He hoped to change that by having Mickie move in.

Ashley and John entered they're room.

While John was taking a shower- Ashley grabbed her laptop, and logged on to her myspace.

She began typing up a new blog named; "Happiness could result in to torture"

_This week has been exceptionally alright.  
Well- seems that every thing is beginning to fall in to place. I finally got John, and I'm madly in love with him. I have a shot for the WWE Woman's Title on Monday. Also- every one is starting to fall for some one. John and I are dating- Melina and Paul kissed tonight- Brian and Maria like each other- and Finally- Randy and Mickie supposedly kissed. I'm not very sure if I like the fact that Randy and Mickie kissed. I mean; I have a huge rivalry against Mickie, and I'm worried on how things will turn out. But it doesn't matter; because as long as Randy's happy- I'm happy. _

_Song: "Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory_

_Punk Rocker,  
Ashley_

She closed her laptop, and then John walked out of the bathroom,

Ashley took a shower before cuddling with John.


	37. Chapter 37

THANK YOU; WWEFan1990, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing the last chapter!  
You guys truly rock! (:

WWEFan1990- yes, you were correct! lol. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad that you like the story! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I will (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Everything I'm Not" by The Veronicas

Chapter 37  
"That's When It All Just Fell Apart"

MONDAY NIGHT RAW! (:

Ashley walked in to the arena, and began walking around.

She decided to go to Maria's room. She knocked on the door and Maria answered.

"Hey, how was the date!?" Ashley asked right away.

"Come in and I'll tell you!" Maria said with a smile.

Ashley walked in to her room, awaiting for Maria to tell her what happened on her and Brian's date.

"Well he took me to the nicest restaurant-" Ashley then interrupted her

"What restaurant?"

"Luke's."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Ashley squealed.

"Yeah well- I had a lot of fun. He was a very good gentleman. He continued to make me laugh, and I really think that I like him." Maria explained.

"Aw! Told you that you would!" Ashley said with a smile.

Maria smiled back.

"Thanks for setting me up with him."

"No problem- and did you guys kiss?!" Ashley asked.

"Yeah- good night kiss actually."

"Aw! Was it good?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah .. it really was" Maria answered.

"I'm so excited for you!" Ashley squealed with a smile.

"I'm excited for you- you have a title shot tonight!" Maria replied.

"I'm so nervous 'bout that!" Ashley then paused for a second "Randy and Mickie have been inseparable this week, and I haven't said one word to her, and I'm nervous to see her in the ring."

"Seriously? I thought it was only one kiss"

"No- for the past five days, they've been all over each other. Supposedly- she has been sleeping in his hotel room; he's been taking her out to dinner; and they've been doing every thing together." Ashley stated.

"Maybe it's a good thing" Maria paused before continuing. "I mean- Randy needs some one in his life- whether it's a bitch, or the nicest girl in the world .. he still needs some one."

Ashley nodded in agreement.

--

Mickie and Randy walked in to the arena, hand in hand.

Mickie was wearing her big sun glasses, and Randy was dragging his suitcase with his other hand- which had Mickie's stuff in it too.

"I have to go get ready- can I just take the suitcase, then I'll bring it to your room?" Mickie asked

"Sure" Randy answered.

Mickie dragged the suitcase to her locker room.

She changed in to her wrestling attire, then dragged the suitcase back to Randy's room.

When Mickie was walking to her locker room, she saw that Maria's locker room door was a little opened.

She heard kissing noises, so she looked in to the crack.

The room was empty except for the fact that Maria was with some guy ..

Who was the guy though? Mickie finally realized that Maria was making out with Batista.

Mickie's jaw dropped, and she dropped her suitcase and sprinted to Ashley's room.

She had read in Ashley's blog, that Maria and Brian were dating.

She knocked on Ashley's door, and Ashley answered.

"Uhm- come in?" Ashley said unsure of herself.

Mickie walked in, and Ashley closed the door.

"Maria is cheating on Brian!" She immediately yelled.

"Good one Mickie" Ashley sarcastically replied.

"Seriously! I was passing her room and I saw her and Batista making out!"

"Mickie- you and I aren't even friends any more, why should I trust you?!" Ashley stated.

"Because it's the truth!" Mickie pleaded.

"What ever Mickie, just get out" Ashley demanded, not believing her.

Mickie then left the room.

She knew that no one was going to believe her.

So she decided that she wouldn't tell any one else about this.


	38. Chapter 38

THANK YOU; Waves Of Rage for reviewing the last chapter. (:

Waves Of Rage- Seriously! lol. I won't lie- I couldn't think of any other wrestler that I could have Maria do that with; so I just had to put Batista, because I couldn't think of any one else to put. lol. Thanks for the review, you rock! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Wonderwall" by Oasis

PS- I am really trying to update like once, or twice a day. I hope I'm updating enough, and if I'm updating too much then just tell me, and I'll be a little more slower with it, so it's not like every second theres a new chapter. (:

Chapter 38  
"I Don't Believe That Anybody Feels The Way I Do"

Mickie was walking back to her room.

She also planned to grab her/Randy's suitcase and bring it back to his room.

She then bumped in to her good friend, Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Micks" He greeted her.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" She asked- as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing really- I just need a partner for my match next week. I'm facing Jillian Hall, and Davari." Cody replied

"Hmm.. you need a partner? Have any one in mind?" She asked, trying to clue herself in.

"Yes. Mickie would you like to be my tag team partner for my match next week?" He said with a grin.

"I'd be delighted!" She joked. Cody smiled, and watched as Mickie walked away.

He watched her walk until she turned a corner- making it impossible for him to see her.

He let out a deep breath, and continued to smile.

Mickie got Randy and her suitcase, and dragged it all the way back to Randy's locker room.

She entered his room with out knocking, and saw Randy texting some one.

"Hey Micks" he said with a smile, as he continued to text.

"Who you texting?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Ashley" He answered.

"Lemme' guess- she's telling you that I'm trying to sabotage Maria?"

"Nah- she's just saying stuff about how nervous she is about your guy's match tonight" He replied. "And what do you mean-_ sabotage_ Maria?"

"Long story"

"And I have time to hear it"

"But I don't have time to tell it." She lied

"Why?"

"'Cuz"

"That's not a proper answer" Randy stated.

"'Cuz I would rather spend time making plans with you."

"Fine- that's a good enough answer" Randy said with a wide grin.

Mickie walked over, and sat down on his lap.

"I was thinking- movies tonight; or we can hang with the gang?" Mickie stated.

"I was thinking more of a hang out night."

"The only thing that I'm worried about is- every one hasn't really forgiven me. And when I mean every one- I mean every single one of your friends." Mickie told him.

"Then invite some of your good friends." Randy suggested.

"You mean Cody Rhodes, and Candice Michelle?"

"Don't you have more?" He asked.

"Nah; I'm not very good with meeting new people these days." She admitted.

"How 'bout you invite Cody and Candice, and I invite; Melina, Paul, Brian, and Maria. I won't invite Ashley and John since you have a past with them. Tonight you can just meet some new people." Randy responded.

"Fine, deal" She replied.

Randy kissed her forehead.

"Your the best, Micks."

"And your the best- Peanut Butter" She joked, she had given him the nick name Peanut Butter during they're past few days together.

She put her finger on his nose, and flicked it.

She then giggled, and Randy began tickling her.

--

Melina and Paul hung out before the black curtain.

"So- we going out tonight?" Paul asked.

Melina then received a text.

"Hold on" she told Paul as she read the text. "Well- Randy just told me that you, me, Brain, Maria, Mickie, Cody, and Candice are going out after the show. You in for that Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah- what about Ashley and John?" Paul asked.

"Well- supposedly Mickie has a bad past with the two, so I'm guessing that they're not inviting them, since they don't want more drama." Melina answered.

"I'm happy to be with you." He told her.

Melina couldn't help but smile.

"I love being with you- because you make me a better person- and that's a good thing. You make me who I really am, and I love you so much for that."

"I'm glad, and I love you too." The two then kissed.

Ashley walked up to the couple.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but my match is up next, so I'm just waiting for my entrance theme to begin." Ashley told the two. "Am I interrupting a hot make-out?" She joked.

"Eh, it's not hot when I'm with her" He joked.

Melina laughed, and jokingly punched his arm.

"Wanna go out after the show?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Can't" The two answered.

"Aw, why?" She replied.

"Truth be told- Randy invited us to hang" Paul admitted.

"Lemme' guess- Mickie is coming too and she doesn't want me there" Ashley responded.

"She doesn't want John either" Paul added

"It's fine, Ash. Just beat the crap out of her right now, and win the title back!" Melina encouraged her friend.

"Will do" Ashley replied.

She felt a little let down by the fact that her friends decided to hang with Mickie, and not her.

Her music began playing, and she came running out.

She entered the ring. Almost every one in the crowd was cheering for her.

Mickie then came out, and it all mostly went to boo's.

People mostly lost respect for her when she attacked Ashley, and Melina had to save Ashley.

Mickie entered the ring, and handed the ref her belt.

She stood only a few feet from Ashley.

She stuck her hand out to shake.

Ashley just stared at her hand- unknowing of what she should do.

Ashley then shook Mickie's hand.

The ref then had the bell rung.

--

Ashley monkey-flipped Mickie.

She then went to the top rope, and starstruck-ed her.

One two, kick out.

Ashley stood up, and decided that she needed to go all out on this match.

She got on the top turn buckle, and once Mickie stood up;

she jumped from the turn buckle, and hurricanrana-ed Mickie.

One two, another kick out.

Ashley pulled Mickie's hair, making her stand up.

She then did the Stratusfaction move to her.

She did it, to kind of show respect for Trish Stratus, one of her all-time favorite divas.

Mickie rolled out of the ring, and layed on the cold hard mat that was on the outside of the ring.

Ashley went to the top turn buckle.

She then back flipped.

Mickie moved right when Ashley's feet left the turn buckle.

Ashley hadn't realized that she had moved, so she didn't protect her ribs or any thing.

She then fell straight on to the outside of the ring.

Her entire body was flat on the floor.

She quickly yelled in pain, as she turned on her back.

She held her stomach with one of her hands, and her other hand held her head.

She felt like her ribs has broken, and her face had been smashed in.

Mickie kind of felt bad for Ashley, so Mickie continued to lay on the mat next to Ashley- even though she was ready to pick Ashley up, toss her in the ring, pin her and retrieve her title.

She believed that she wanted to full out fight Ashley, and she didn't want to win because Ashley was a little injured.

She wanted to win because she earned the title.

Ashley finally stood up.

The area around her ribs was turning blue, and it looked painful.

The top left corner of her forehead had a huge bruise.

Mickie then stood up.

The two punched back and forth- with all they're might in each punch.

Ashley pulled her right fist back as far as possible, and then punched Mickie in the face.

The punch was so hard, that Mickie fell back wards in to the railing- which separated the fans from the wrestlers.

Mickie's nose was a bloody mess, but she wasn't going to lose her title with out a fight.

She quickly stood up, and punched Ashley as hard as possible.

They exchanged punches. Back and Forth.

After five more punches, Ashley kicked Mickie's stomach.

Mickie then kicked Ashley's stomach, where she was bruised.

Ashley fell to her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

Mickie then pulled Ashley's by the hair, and rolled her in to the ring.

Mickie then DDT-ed her.

One Two, Ashley kicked out.

Mickie didn't know what she had to do to retrieve her title.

She kicked Ashley's face to the mat.

She then began to do the Sharp Shooter to Ashley.

Ashley screamed in pain as she reached for the bottom rope.

She wasn't close enough to grab a hold of it.

She screamed in pain, as Mickie did the maneuver even stronger.

She reached for the rope, with every inch of her might.

She was about to grab it, when Mickie pulled her right back to the middle of the ring.

Ashley held her hair tightly, as she continued to think of a way to get out of the move

Will Ashley get out of the move?

Will Mickie retain the title?


	39. Chapter 39

THANK YOU; GrafittiArtist INC, WWEFan182, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- I promise that I will! (: lol  
WWEFan182- I will try my best to only post stuff at night, I can't promise any thing though! I have to post this chapter right now though because I am sleeping over at my friends house tonight so I won't get a chance to update, sorry. lol. Thanks for the review  
WWEFan1990- Lmao, I will (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Over My Head" by The Fray

Chapter 39  
"I'm In Over My Head PART ONE"

Ashley slowly felt like she was getting dizzy.

The bruise on her head was painful.

She slowly began to close her eyes.

Soon, John came running out.

He stood outside of the ring, and began banging on the ring mat, trying to keep Ashley awake.

"Come on Ash!" He yelled to her, as he stood outside of the ring.

Ashley began regaining strength.

She began army crawling to the rope.

She felt her legs burning of pain, but she continued to go.

She finally reached the rope.

She grabbed on to it tightly.

"One Two" The ref yelled at Mickie, since she continued to hold the submission move.

Mickie finally broke the move, and dragged Ashley to the middle of the ring.

She pinned her

"One two" Ashley kicked out.

She stood up, and Mickie harshly clothes-lined her.

Ashley held her neck in pain.

Mickie, once again, went for the pin.

"One- Two!" The ref yelled, hitting his hand against the mat.

Ashley, once again, broke out of the pin.

Mickie went to the top turn buckle.

Ashley stood up, and Mickie jumped.

Mickie planned to drop kick her, but Ashley moved.

Mickie fell down to the mat, and Ashley quickly picked Mickie up by her hair.

Once Mickie was standing- Ashley performed the Twist Of Fate on her

ONE TWO THREE

Ashley Massaro was now a two-time Woman's Champion.

She fell to her knees, as the crowd chanted "Ashley"

She covered her face, as the tears of joy began to flow.

John slid in to the ring, and smiled down at her.

Ashley was handed the belt.

She stood up, and held it up high above her head.

She smiled with joy.


	40. Chapter 40

THANK YOU; GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter!! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you much! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Thank you very much, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.  
WWEFan1990- Yes she did win! lol (: I am very glad that your addicted to this story, and I will update every time I get the chance.

PS- WWEFan1990; my polls usually show up immediately, sorry i don't know how to help you. ): sorry! lol

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Over My Head" by The Fray

Chapter 40  
"I'm In Over My Head PART TWO"

Mickie stood up, and her and Ashley stared each other down.

Mickie then stook her hand out, offering to shake hands.

Ashley stared down at her hand for a minute, but then decided to shake it.

She shook her hand, and peacefully left the ring with John.

--

That night,

Mickie, Randy, Melina, Paul, Cody, Candice, Brian, and Maria were out at a club.

Mickie and Randy were joking around on the dance floor.

Brian and Maria were also joking around on the dance floor.

Paul and Melina were making out in a booth.

And Cody and Candice were hanging out at the bar.

"What's with the sad puppy dog face?" Candice asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Don't know what your talking about .." He lied, taking a drink of beer.

"Oh come on Cody- it looks like a bus came over and smashed in to your heart"

"Why is Mickie so happy with him?" Cody asked.

He watched Mickie laugh as Randy jokingly danced around her.

"I'm suspecting that there is some crush you have on her?" Candice stated.

"Your suspecting the correct thing." he replied, before asking for another bottle of beer.

"Maybe she's happy with him, because theres a real connection between them."

"Randy Orton is an intentionally cruel person- he never cares for any one but himself."

"Maybe Mickie sees him through a different light then you" Candice suggested.

"She must be one crazy person to think Randy is a good and honest person." He stated.

"Jealousy is a bitch" Candice randomly spoke out. She could tell that Cody was jealous.

"Then I must be the biggest _bitch _in the world." He admitted.

Meanwhile,

Ashley and John cuddled on the bed, as they watched the movie "The Notebook".

"This is kind of like our love story" Ashley suspected.

"In what ways do you believe that?" John asked, not knowing how she thought that.

"Well- I went away, to wrestling school, for a few years with out you. I then joined the WWE, and fell in love with Brian Kendrick. You suddenly appeared in my life, and I began falling for you instead of Brian. And in the end- you got me."

"What's the story in the movie supposed to be?" John asked.

He wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

"Well the two were in love when they were teenagers, and then the girl was forced to leave. Seven years later, the boy- Noah sees the girl- Ally at a restaurant with some guy that she is engaged to, and so on and so on." Ashley explained.

"I guess so then." John responded.

"Hopefully I grow old with you."

"I wanna grow old with you." John replied. Ashley smiled, and buried her head in to his chest.

The two cuddled, and Ashley slowly drifted to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Always" by Saliva

Chapter 41  
"Don't Be So Blind"

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Ashley was walking down the hall.

She passed Maria's dressing room.

She decided she would just walk in.

She planned to frighten Maria, so she slowly and quietly opened the door.

She poked her head through the crack between the door and wall.

She froze when she saw Maria and Batista making out.

They hadn't noticed her, so she quickly took her head out, and ran down the hall.

She ran to Brian's room.

She knocked on the door, and Brian answered.

"Hey Ash, come in" He allowed her to enter his locker room.

Ashley took a deep breath while she entered the room.

Brian was taping his wrist, as he slowly paced around the room.

"Any thing wrong, you seem nervous" Ashley asked

"Maria and I have a date tonight, I'm nervous that I'll screw some thing up."

Ashley began feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh really?" Ashley replied.

She began feeling bad about telling him about Maria.

"It's like- ... I finally found some one that I really love. Like- I loved you more then any thing .. and I think that I might feel like that about Maria too. I feel like she is mending the heart that was broken .. she's like perfect." He told her.

Ashley's stomach felt like it was twisting and turning.

"Really? ... I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Ash, your support means a lot to me."

"Yeah, do you wanna come out with John and me? Like Randy, Mickie, John, me, you, and .. Maria?"

"Sure" Brian answered. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

Ashley nervously smiled and nodded.

--

Mickie got ready for her match with Cody against Jillian Hall, and Davari.

She stretched out a bit, and soon Cody came walking over.

"Hey Mickie .." He said quietly.

"Some thing wrong? You were pretty quiet last week." She asked.

"Nothing is wrong at all ..." He lied.

Mickie was a little confused, but decided to ignore it.

She and Cody then went out for they're match.

--

One Two Three

Cody had pinned Davari, and Mickie and Cody had won .

They hugged, and then Cody picked Mickie up, holding her up on his right shoulder.

He soon let her down, and they hugged once more.

--

That night,

Randy had convinced Mickie to come out and hang with Ashley, John, Maria, and Brian.

Also; Melina and Paul decided to tag along as well.

So now it was; Paul, Melina, Ashley, John, Maria, Brian, Randy and Mickie going out.

They arrived at a club, and sat down at a booth.

The seating went; Maria, Brian, Paul, Melina, Randy, Mickie, Ashley, and finally John.

Ashley had her bangs clipped to the side, and she was wearing a black shirt, with leggings.

Maria was wearing a black dress that went a little after the top of her thigh.

Melina was wearing a white dress which, like Maria's, went to the top of her thigh.

Mickie was wearing jean short shorts, and a black tank top.

John had his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley continued to secretly watch Maria and Brian from the corner of her eye.

She hated seeing them together.

It made her feel bad about knowing that Maria was cheating.

Brian continuously made Maria laugh.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Maria kissed his cheek.

She then rested her head on his shoulder.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Any one know where Dave Batista is tonight?" Ashley asked, out loud, making sure that Maria heard her.

Maria's face grew a little red.

"Do _you_ know Maria?" Ashley asked.

"No .. why would I?" Maria said nervously.

"No reason, just asking." Ashley then paused "Hey Mickie, wanna go to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure Ashley" Mickie then followed Ashley to the bathroom.

Once the two reached the bathroom

"Maria is cheating on Brian!" Ashley immediately yelled to her.

"You saw Dave Batista and Maria?" Mickie asked

"Yeah, sorry for not believing you."

"No problem- But I feel urged to tell Brian!" Mickie stated.

"I know! I can't stand seeing her act all lovey-dovey around him."

"Why don't you tell him? You seem closer with him then I am."

"I planned on telling him right when I saw her and Dave .. but then I reached his room and he told me about how he thinks Maria can help mend his broken heart .. I felt sick to my stomach." Ashley explained.

"What's going on?" Melina suddenly asked.

"Mickie and I saw Maria cheating on Brian with Batista" Ashley admitted.

"What?!" Melina yelled. "Does Brian know?!"

"No! He is so happy with her, and I don't wanna break his heart again" Ashley stated.

"So your going to let Maria step all over him behind his back?" Melina asked.

Ashley let out a deep breath.

"Lemme' just have time to figure things out." She replied, before walking out.

Melina and Mickie followed her.

They went and sat back down at the booth.

Maria and Brian peck kissed, and then kissed for a little bit longer.

Ashley suddenly got up and stormed away.

Maria followed her, as did Brian.

After a few seconds, every one went to see what was going down.

Maria caught up to Ashley in the hall before the entrance to the club.

"What's your problem?!" Maria yelled.

Suddenly Paul, Brian, John, Mickie, Randy, and Melina were out in the hall too.

Ashley stopped walking and faced Maria.

"I don't know Maria!" She sarcastically replied.

"Why are you flipping out right now?!" Maria yelled.

"I saw you in your locker room!"

"Doing what?!" Maria yelled back.

Ashley glanced at Brian, who was right next to Maria.

He seemed confused.

"Nothing .. just I don't wanna say it" Ashley admitted in a quiet voice.

Every one, who was a few feet behind Maria, were confused.

"Say it, Ashley" Brian spoke out. "I wanna know, because I have a feeling it has to do with me."

"Brian it's nothing" Ashley lied.

"No, it actually is some thing!" Mickie yelled out.

She then stepped forward.

"Mickie, don't!" Ashley demanded.

"No, Ashley! He has a right to know!"

"Mickie, seriously don't!" Maria yelled.

"Ashley ... tell him!" Mickie demanded.

"What's going on?!" Brian yelled.

"Nothing! Nothings happening!" Ashley lied.

"Ashley .. if you truly care about me then you would tell me!" Brian replied "Just tell me .. Please" He begged

"Mickie and I, on separate occasion, saw Maria ... and Batista making out" Ashley said in a quiet voice.

Brian stood there, frozen.

He felt his heart break in to a million pieces

"I was going to tell you earlier, but you began to tell me how amazing and perfect Maria was ... I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry Brian" Ashley added.

"Brian don't listen to them! They're just jealous!" Maria lied, as she put one of her hands on his cheek.

".. I can't believe you, Maria ... I thought you loved me, I thought you cared about me. But you just stepped all over me .. just like Ashley did."

"Brian, I'm sorry" Maria apologized.

Brian took Maria's hand off of his cheek, and then stormed off.


	42. Chapter 42

THANK YOU; Waves Of Rage, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter.

Waves Of Rage- I'm happy that your enjoying it! (:  
WWEFan1990- Yes Mickie and Ashley are cool again. And I'm happy that you got your poll to show up! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift

**BTW:** How much longer do you think this story should go on? I plan on having it go on much longer. But do you guys want it to go on a lot longer?

**PS**- any more suggestions for Brian to date some one? The Maria/Brian thing didn't work out. So any more suggestions?

Chapter 42  
"Some One Tells You They Love You"

Ashley also stormed out after Brian.

She followed him to the parking lot.

"Brian, hun! Stop walking!" She begged.

She then grabbed his arm, and forced him to stop walking.

"Bri- listen to me, dude, your fine." Ashley told him. "Your fine, you don't need stupid girls that don't respect you. Just forget her, forget every thing, move on." Ashley encouraged him.

"Ashley- first, you broke my heart ... and now she breaks my heart. I was so in love with you .. Ash, I was so in love with you. But John ruined it. I had a talk with Paul and Maria .. the talk was about asking you to marry me. But then a week or so later .. you left me."

"And Brian, I'm truly sorry for that." Ashley stated.

"I had my fears of falling in love with some one, I finally let go of those fears, and look where it got me."

"Brian, just slow down and listen to what your saying!" Ashley reminded him

Brian suddenly kissed Ashley.

After a few seconds, Ashley pulled away.

"Brian!" She yelled. "I'm in love with John, not you!" She harshly reminded him.

Brian stormed away.

Ashley put her hands on the top of her head, and let out a deep breath.

For some reason .. when Brian kissed her

She didn't want the kiss to end.

THAT NIGHT

Melina and Paul were watching a scary movie.

"Oh my God!" Melina squealed, she then buried her head in Paul's chest.

"Aw, is Tough Melina a little scared?" He teased her.

"Shut up, Paul!" She demanded, as she continued to bury her head in his chest.

Paul laughed.

"Hold on, I have a text" He told her, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He opened the text, which was from Brian, the text read

_"I'm outside your hotel room. Man, I need to talk to you." _

"I'll be right back Melina." Paul told her, as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused, and concerned.

"Brian wants to talk to me about some thing."

Melina nodded. Paul then walked outside of the room.

He saw Brian standing there.

"What up man?" Paul asked immediately.

"I kissed Ashley tonight .. she pulled away, and yelled at me .." He flat out admitted.

"Dude- I'm sorry"

"I'm sick of the girls here .. I need to get outta of this place" Brian stated.

"Where are you even planning to go?" Paul asked.

"Some where far away from this place." He answered.

"Brian, just take a step back and listen to your self buddy."

"Why?! I took 'a step back' when Ashley and I broke up .. why should I even try doing that again?! It didn't even fucking work!"

"Brian just .. we'll talk in the morning. Go back to your hotel room, and just go to sleep."

"I share a room with Maria!" Brian reminded him.

"Fine- crash here tonight. Pull out couch!" Paul replied.

The two walked back in to Paul and Melina's room.

"Brian is crashing on the pull-out couch!" Paul told Melina.

"Alright- Brian, do you wanna watch this movie with us? It just started." Melina asked him.

"Nah, I'm just gonna crash." He answered.

--

MORNING

Randy and Mickie were just hanging out in they're hotel room.

"What do you want for your 22 birthday?" Mickie asked him.

"Nothing- your love is enough." He answered.

Mickie smiled.

"There has to be some thing other then that!" She responded

Randy laughed, his phone soon began ringing.

It was from his mother's cell phone number.

"I need to take this outside in the hall- it's my mom." He told Mickie.

He got up from the bed, and walked out in to the hall.

He answered the phone.

"Hey mom, long time- no talk. What's up?"

"Uhm Randy, sweetheart, I don't know how I should tell you this." His mother stuttered.

"Whats the matter, mom?" Randy asked nervously.

"It's your father, Randy"

"What about him?" Randy asked

"He was killed in a car crash."

Randy froze.


	43. Chapter 43

THANK YOU; WWEFan1990, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the last chapter. (:

WWEFan1990- Thank you much. And I think I'm going to steal one of your couple ideas! lol. Thank you so so so much! (:  
Waves Of Rage- I realized once I re-read this chapter, that John wasn't mostly in it. I'll have to try to remember that I need to include ALL of the main characters; sorry for leaving him out! Thanks for the review! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Darkness 'Round The Sun" by Alexz Johnson

**PS**- I know that Randy's fathers death came suddenly. But at the moment, I'm dealing with death myself. I guess I found that this would be a good way to express what I'm feeling. Sorry if you dislike the fact that I brought Randy's father back in to the story. I guess that I just felt like I needed to write some thing similar to what I'm going through. I apologize if your not happy with this part of the story.

Chapter 43  
"Darkness 'Round The Sun"

He entered Mickie and his hotel room.

He had a blank and unemotional expression on his pale face.

He stared straight, and wouldn't care to look at Mickie.

He closed the door behind him, and slowly sat down on the bed.

Mickie, concerned, stared at him as he did this routine.

"Whats your problem?" She asked.

Randy didn't respond. He merely sat there as if he couldn't hear her.

Mickie rested her left hand on his shoulder.

"Baby- tell me what happened. I'm worried" She admitted.

Randy ignored her words, as he continuously stared forward.

With the smallest amount of blinks.

Mickie continued to stare at him- confused.

Randy continued to sit there silent.

Meanwhile,

John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

The two were silent for the most part.

"Do you love me?" John asked Ashley.

"Of course I do, John, of course I do" She answered "Why?"

"Last night ... Melina texted you. Since you were asleep .. I opened the text. Supposedly Brian kissed you?"

"Oh John, don't make it a bigger deal that it should be made out to be." Ashley stated.

"Well I am your boyfriend- don't I have the right to be a little insecure and concerned about this?" He asked.

"Yes, you do. But understand that he kissed me, and I immediately pulled away" She answered.

"Just saying- it makes me wonder." He stated. Ashely couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wonder about what John? Wonder about what?" She repeated herself twice.

"Wonder if Brian, your ex boyfriend, could get in the way of our relationship. Are you completely over him?"

"Of course! I loved him. But .. I love you more then I ever loved him. Don't worry bout it sweetie." She told him

"Alright .. I guess I'm forced to believe you, whether or not I think I should."

Ashley rolled her eyes once again. John's behavior annoyed her very much.

She felt that if he really loved her, then he would believe her. Whether she was lying or not.

Well- Was Ashley lying about loving Brian?

--

After thirty minutes of Randy's silence, he finally decided to admit why he seemed so sad.

"Why are you sad baby?" Mickie asked him once again. "Just tell me already, please" She pleaded.

"My father .... was killed in a car crash" He murmured.

"Oh baby, it's alright." She assured him, as she wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly.

"I don't care about that scumbag. He beat me .. every day of my childhood, and teenage life. Why should I care?" He suddenly stated.

"Because he's your father, Randy. Whether or not you liked him .. he is still in your heart some how."

"Mickie- you don't understand the pain he put me in! He beat me for making the slightest mistake! He would hit me if I didn't get straight A's on my report card! He beat me if I didn't perform in a sport good enough! He would do any thing to make my life miserable, and now- .. he's gone. Why would I give a damn if he was gone. Why should I give a damn?" He asked Mickie.

"Randy-" Mickie said, but Randy interrupted her.

"He never did any thing to make me feel good about myself! He talked down to me, and made me feel like I wasn't even a human. He pretended like he loved me .. but he didn't- he never did" Tears came to Randy's eyes.

Mickie quickly pulled him in for a hug. She held Randy in her arms, while he cried.

It was the first time that she had ever seen The Legend Killer cry.

--

Mickie and Randy were lying down on the hotel bed.

Mickie had her arms wrapped around his chest, comforting him.

Randy, again, was silent.

He stared in to the darkness of the room.

All though it was only 2 PM, he wanted to just lay in bed.

Once Randy fell asleep, Mickie grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

She texted Ashley, telling her what had happened.

Meanwhile-

Ashley was sitting in her bed.

John was sitting on his bed.

The two usually would share a bed at night, or would sit on the same bed- but right now Ashley was a little fed up and mad at John.

Her phone vibrated on the night stand.

She grabbed it, and looked at the text she had received

It was from Mickie, and it read;

_"This morning- Randy and I were sitting on the bed, when he got a phone call from his mother. He went out in to the hall, and talked to his mom. Then when he walked back in to the room- he was dead silent and he wouldn't say a word. He finally told me that his father was killed in a car crash. Right now- he's laying in my arms. I feel so bad for him."_

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Whats the matter, Ash?" John asked.

"Randy's father died." She answered.

"Oh my God" John replied.


	44. Chapter 44

THANK YOU; Waves Of Rage and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter! It really means a lot to me. (:

Waves Of Rage- Sorry for it being short.  
WWEFan1990- Lol; yes I am going to have to surprise you on which idea I chose. And it means so much to me that your concerned about my loss. Thank you so so so much! (: And I'm alright, I just need to remember that life goes on. Thanks for the review (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Damn Girl" by All American Rejects

Chapter 44  
"You Stole My Heart- Then You Kicked It Aside"

One Week Later,

Randy hadn't attended Monday Night Raw.

He had told Vince that he had a family loss, and couldn't attend the show.

Vince understood, and allowed his absence.

Mickie decided to stay back with him.

She wasn't scheduled to fight that night, so she didn't even bother on talking to Vince.

"What am I supposed to do?" Randy randomly asked Mickie, as the two sat down on they're bed.

"About what?"

"About the wake? It's on Thursday .." He began "Should I go?" He asked for her opinion.

"Randy- baby, you have to go. It's your own flesh and blood."

"But it's not like he was ever really apart of our family! My mother and him NEVER kissed. Not once, they never even kissed on the cheek!" he yelled.

"Maybe they just weren't close. Maybe they're marriage wasn't working, and they weren't intimate with each other." Mickie suggested an answer.

"Maybe .. I just feel like paying respects, to a man that didn't even love me, isn't right." Randy stated.

"Randy, baby- Me, Ashley, John, Melina, Paul, Brian, and even Maria are coming to make sure that your alright." Mickie reminded him.

"Fine; I'll go, but it doesn't mean I'm going to ball my eyes out .. I could hardly care."

Meanwhile-

Melina and Paul were walking down one of the hallways.

"Me, you, Ashley, Brian, and John are driving together to Mr. Orton's wake." Paul told Melina.

"Brian, John, and Ashley in the same car? Doesn't sound to good." Melina responded.

"Oh whatever- they'll be fine." Paul stated.

"And what if they're not? Brian was heartbroken when Ashley rejected him. What are we supposed to do?! Just let him be even more hurt when he sees Ashley and John being all 'snuggly' together?" She replied.

"I don't know what you want me to say though!" He yelled back.

"Oh whatever Paul! Sorry for actually caring for one of _our _friends! All though; right now- your making it seem like he's only MY friend!" Melina fought back.

"Sorry that I care more about Randy's loss, then Brian's stupid-ass crush!"

"Your so heartless!"

"And you have so much heart!"

"Shut the hell up Paul!" She demanded

"Jeez!" Paul replied

"Eh!" Melina yelled back.

"Can you hear what we're saying?" Paul randomly asked, he then smiled a bit "We sound like an old married couple." He joked.

Melina couldn't help but laugh.

"I hate when we fight. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I'm sorry too, baby" Paul also apologized, pulling her in for a kiss.

--

It was Wednesday, and the gang was getting ready to leave.

All though the wake was on Thursday, they wanted to get there a day earlier.

They left at 5:30 AM. Melina had borrowed her brother's van

Brian, Ashley, John, Melina, and Paul all went in Melina's brother's van.

Randy, Maria and Mickie went in Randy's jeep. Mickie was driving.

All though Mickie and Randy disliked Maria, the other car didn't want to take her, so they were forced to.

THE VAN,

Paul was driving, and Melina was in the passenger's seat.

John and Ashley were in the first two seats in the back.

And Brian was sitting on the back back seat.

It was 11 AM.

Ashley was listening to her ipod, while she had her laptop on her lap and she was on her myspace.

She was writing a new blog named: _"One That Can't Seem To Make The Right Decisions"  
_

_"I feel like I'm not wanted around, that packing my bags up and leaving would be a mature and correct decision to pursue. I feel like the only thing in my life that seems to be working is my career- my life- the WWE business. I feel as if I'm caught in between two men. But as the thought of my situation deepens- I begin to realize that I shouldn't still be in love with him. He's my ex, my old love. I've found new love since him, and I shouldn't feel the deepened and hardened feelings for him. My hearts made wrong decisions in the past, but I know that the heart feels what the heart wants. I am stable at the moment- but scared of falling off the edge of life. I'm worried of whats to come. Hopefully the world will turn around, and my life will be fixed. I'll continue to follow my heart, but God only knows what it will lead me to. I just have to have faith. _

_Post Song- Damn Girl by All American Rejects_

_RIP Mr. Orton  
_

_XOXO,  
Ashley."_

She posted the blog, and then closed her laptop.

She continued to listen to her ipod.

Brian couldn't help but watch as John wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders.

He rolled his eyes as he watched.

Ashley turned her ipod off, and put it in her purse.

"I love you" John whispered to her. He then kissed her forehead, and then her cheek.

"Can you keep your hands off of her for two seconds?!" Brian suddenly yelled out.

"Whats your problem man?!" John yelled back.

"Paul pull over" Melina demanded, she felt like things were going to get out of hand.

Paul did as she said, and pulled over at the side of the road.

They were sort of in the middle of no where, so there wasn't any thing around them

Just dirt, and the road.

"If you have such a problem with me being with Ashley, the lets go outside and settle this!" John yelled

He got up from his seat and stormed out of the car.

Brian followed.

After a second or two- Paul, Melina, and Ashley followed the two.

Brian and John walked on to the dust/dirt, that was at the side of the road.

"So- you think your so cool since your Ashley's fucking ex!" John immediately yelled

"She deserves some one so much better then your lazy ass!" Brian yelled back.

John swung as hard as he could at Brian, but he ducked.

Brian then stood up, and punched John in the face.

"Stop it!" Ashley screamed.

Paul ran over, and tried to pull the two apart.

"Grow up!" Paul yelled.

The two men ignored him.

John and Brian continued to take swings at each other.

Ashley ran over, and tried to talk some sense in to the two.

"Stop it now!" She demanded. She then stepped in between the two.

On accident- John had punched Ashley in the face.

Ashley fell to the ground.

She covered her face with her hands, as her eyes winced in pain.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Melina yelled, her and Paul came running over.

John was completely frozen.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"John! Go to the car, now!" Melina demanded.

"No I can't just leave her" John replied

Paul stood up and walked over to him.

"Man- just go to the car" He told him.

John finally did what was asked, and walked to the car.

He entered the back seat.

Brian knelt down, and let Ashley rest her head on his legs.

"Are you okay, Ash?" He asked concerned. "Lemme' see it?" He replied.

Ashley took her hands off of her face to reveal a bloody nose and lip.

"Oh jeez, your bleeding" Brian told her. "Melina or Paul, can you guys go get some cloth or some thing from the car?"

"Yeah we'll both go look" Melina replied.

Paul and Melina ran to the car, in search of some thing clean Ashley's blood up.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Brian asked, very concerned.

"I have the biggest- most ridiculous head ache." She admitted.

"I apologize for this, I'm so sorry." He told her.

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." Ashley stated.

"I feel like shit, seeing you so hurt- .. hurts me."

"I'm glad that you care for me .. 'cuz your like a best friend to me- you know? Like a brother."

"Love 'ya Ash"

Ashley softly smiled but the pain of her nose and lip held a full-smile from coming out.

--

They had changed the seating order to-

Paul driving, John in the passenger's seat, Brian and Melina in the first two back seats, and Ashley laying down on the back back seats.

Ashley had her ipod on a low volume as she slowly drifted to sleep.

--

They arrived at the hotel that they planned to stay at for the next three days.

Randy immediately went to visit his mother.

He arrived at his mother's home. It was 6:30 PM.

He knocked on her door, and she came to answer it.

She opened the door, and immediately smiled once she noticed it was her son.

She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Randy." She admitted.

"I missed you too mom" He told her.

"Come inside"

Randy walked inside, and they sat down in the living room.

"How is the WWE business?" She asked

"It's a great experience, but I do apologize for leaving you with out telling you."

"You gotta do what you gotta do, right?" His mother responded.

"Right. I'm glad that you understand."

"I'll always understand you- your .. my son." Ms. Orton began to cry a little bit.

Randy walked over, and hugged his mom.

--

THE WAKE,

Ashley was wearing a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh. The torso was very tight, but from the waist and under; it flared. Her hair was in soft curls, with her bangs pulled back at the top of her head with a black bow. She had black high heels on.

Mickie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, on top of it she was wearing- a black dress; which went to the middle of her thigh. Black high heels, and her hair was straightened with her bangs pulled to the top of her head.

Melina was wearing a black dress, which reached the top of her knee. She had on black flats, and her hair was in soft curls.

Maria was in black skinny jeans, a black dress up shirt, and black high heels- her hair was in a pony tail.

All of the other boys were wearing all black suits, including black ties.

--

They arrived at the funeral home, and went to the front.

Randy's fathers casket was right there.

And his body layed in it.

The casket was opened and Randy looked straight at his father's face.

He then walked over, and kneeled at the casket.

Mickie, Melina, Ashley, John, Maria, Paul, and Brian all watched as he did this.

Randy said a long prayer, then stood up, and looked at his father once more before walking back to his friends.

There were memorial cards on the podium where you sign in.

He picked up one of the cards.

There was a picture of his father on the front, and then it read

_Christopher Adam Johnson  
Born- February 13, 1964  
Died- April 19, 2009_

Randy looked at his fathers name confused

"Johnson?" he murmured. Johnson was his mother's maiden name

Randy walked over to his mother, who was standing in the corner by herself.

"Mom .. why does dads funeral card read; Christopher Adam Johnson? His name is; Christopher Adam Orton." Randy asked confused

"I guess it's time to come out about this." His mother began. "Let's go out to the hall"

Once they arrived in the hall

"About what mom?! Whats going on?!" Randy yelled

"Christopher Adam Johnson isn't your real father" She paused "He's my cousin- that's why we never kissed, and you never saw us being intimate. Your real father ... is Adam Joesph Orton. Adam is still alive, and he and I live together. When ever you would come to visit- he would go to his sister's apartment."

"Why would you hide this from me?! Why didn't you just raise me with my real father?!" Randy yelled

"Because he didn't want you."


	45. Chapter 45

THANK YOU; _No-Name_ and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing the last chapter! It means so much to me! (:

No-Name; Sorry it doesn't say your name any where lol. I don't mind you asking about my loss- I lost my cousin. ): Back to a happier subject- I love long reviews and I'm happy that you left a long review! (: Thank you so much for your review. I enjoy longer reviews because it shows that the person is actually reading the story, and have opinions to share about it. Thank you so much for reviewing! You so so so rock! (: lol  
GrafittiArtist INC- Randy's dad is a jerk! lol. Thanks for review! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" by Greenday

Chapter 45  
"Some Thing Unpredictable"

Randy was frozen- so hurt inside.

"Randy- he would love to meet you, and get to know you. He's coming to the wake in about 20 minutes. Please just take the time to meet him. I know he would be so happy if you would." His mother stated.

"No- I won't, I can't. He didn't want me then; but now that I have money- he wants me? I don't think so!" Randy began to walk out

"He doesn't want you for money, he wants you because he feels bad about not being apart of his own sons life!" His mother told him.

"Whatever you say mom! I hope you and _daddy _have a good life together. Screw this." He then walked out.

Meanwhile-

John walked over and stood behind Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"John- please just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry- I didn't realize that you were right there- and I was just swinging like crazy. I'm sorry."

"John- you shouldn't of fought with him in the first place! He stayed with me to make sure I was alright. All you did was stood there with a dumb face on, and then you went back to the car."

"Melina and Paul told me to go to the car!" He defended himself.

"But you should of kneeled down at my side, and asked if I was okay. You didn't even say sorry until right now!"

"I know- I was nervous, I didn't know how to respond!"

"But you could've responded by helping me up and seeing if I was okay!"

"Listen, baby- I love you so much- please just forgive me."

"We'll talk later John" Ashley then stormed away.

--

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Randy hadn't visited his real father and he didn't plan on meeting him any time soon.

Ashley hadn't decided who she really loved yet- and didn't talk to Brian nor John.

Mickie was called to Mr. McMahon's office.

"Sit down, Mickie" Mr. McMahon demanded once she entered the room.

"What's this about?" Mickie asked, after sitting down.

"Your under a signed contract, a promise to the WWE that every show you will attend- and you only won't attend if it's a crisis. Miss. James- what crisis did you have last Monday Night Raw?"

"Randy was uhm- he was sad about his father. I stayed back to see if he was alright."

"Are you in any way related to Randy's father- Mr. Orton?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"No, Sir." She answered simply.

"Were you devastated for yourself- once hearing the news?" He then asked

"Well I was devastated for Randy- not my own feelings." She began to get nervous.

"Did you call my office, the WWE headquarters, or did you even tell any one to inform me that you weren't attending the show?"

'No, sir. But I was trying to help Randy over come a big speed bump in his life. Please understand my reasons for not coming last week."

"I'll decide your fate in this business later tonight. Now get out." He demanded.

Mickie left his office quickly. She was nervous.

--

Ashley was soon called in to Mr. McMahon's office as well.

She walked in to a silent and calm atmosphere.

She saw Mr. McMahon sitting at his official desk.

"Ms. Massaro- you may sit down please." He informed her nicely.

Ashley sat down on the seat opposite of Mr. McMahon.

"Am I in trouble?" She seemed to have a stutter.

"No, not at all Ashley." He paused before continuing. "The WWE has started a new foundation. We're sending three WWE Superstars to Africa for 1 year and four months. You'll be going there to raise money for homeless and hungry African-American children. The WWE would gladly like to send you to this foundation- the only question is; would you like to attend this or not?" Mr. McMahon explained

"Away in Africa for an entire year and four months?" She asked. Vince nodded.

"We're also asking the WWE Superstars- Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy to go along as well. Are you up to the challenge?" He asked.

It was a great opportunity for Ashley- but it would mean losing all her friends, it would mean leaving the WWE business for an entire year.

This would change every thing for her. Ashley sat there- speechless. She didn't know whether to go or not.

--

AROUND 9:30.

WWE Monday Night Raw was still going on.

Ashley went down to the ring.

"Hello WWE fans!" She yelled in to the microphone with a bright smile.

Every one cheered.

"I have an announcement to make so please- John, Brian, Melina, Paul, Mickie, and Randy come down to the ring" She added

All 6 of them came down to the ring.

They entered the ring- in complete confusement

"Every one I have an announcement to make." She paused "I've been offered, by the WWE, to go to Africa for a year and four months. The point of it is to raise money for homeless and hungry African-American children, and they're families. I'm not completely positive if I'm going to attend this charity. But if I do- I leave next week." She explained. "Since I'm having mixed feelings- I've decided to have a little Farewell Celebration. I might be saying farewell to you guys- so I'm throwing a little celebration for you all." She added.

Every one was shocked.


	46. Chapter 46

THANK YOU; GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, and WWEFan182 for reviewing the last chapter!  
You guys seriously kick ass! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you so so so much for reviewing! (: (: (:! lol  
Waves Of Rage- No I don't like torturing you guys. lol. Thanks for the review  
WWEFan1990- I'm sorry about your grandpa. ): Thank you for reviewing (:  
WWEFan182- Thank you for reviewing- and agreed; so many questions! (: They'll all be answered this chapter!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I'm A Bomb" by Natasha Bedingfield.

**DO NOT FREAK OUT WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!!**  
I have a good plan. don't get mad it me-!  
it's all going to work out! I promise you!!!!!!!!

Chapter 46  
"I'm A Bomb PART ONE"

Ashley found herself teary-eyed.

"I love all you guys. All the fans, and all my friends!" Ashley added

The crowd cheered her on.

"I don't know if I plan to leave to go to Africa, but if I do .. this is my last time on Raw for an entire year. I love you guys!"

Her music then began playing.

All the fans gave her a standing ovation.

Mickie, Melina, Brian, and Paul all immediately ran over to hug her.

Even if Brian was heartbroken by her- he still was going to miss her.

John stood there- frozen and confused.

Randy stayed back with him.

"Are you okay, man?" Randy asked him.

"I can't believe her" He replied

He then stormed out of the ring.

Ashley watched him storm out.

Once he reached the top of the ramp- he saluted Ashley.

Ashley smiled, but found that her tears were only growing stronger.

Ashley had all her friends leave the ring, while she still stood in there.

She had her music stop, and she grabbed the microphone.

"Who wants me to stay?" She asked

All of the crowd cheered.

She felt special- since the crowd wanted her to stay.

She smiled

Soon- some one's music began playing.

The music belonged to Edge "The Rated R Superstar"

He walked out, with Lita on his side.

The two stopped at the top of the ramp.

Lita was the one holding the microphone.

"Bravo- bravo, Ashley. You have all the fans _bowing_ at your feet. All though I don't understand why they would be chanting for such a slut." Lita stated.

"Am I the one who did the 'Live Sex Celebration'?" The crowd cheered, and most of them even laughed at Ashley's comment.

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Listen; Alley- Ashley- what ever the hell your name is; no one wants you here! Your a no-talented bitch. The only reason you have the title is because I haven't had a match for it yet."

Every one boo-ed.

"So go off to Africa- act like the big ass hero. Because once you leave; the title is going to be vacated- which will resolve in a Diva's Battle Royal. I'll be participating in that battle- and I'll be the new WWE Woman's Champion." Lita added.

"Fine; when I leave- go ahead and win the title, because I'll come back and kick your ass to win the title back- bitch!" Ashley whipped her microphone to the floor, and her entrance song began playing.

Lita and Edge stood there- Lita was pissed.

Ashley held both her arms up high- with her hands holding the Woman's Belt high.

She smirked at Lita.

--

A week has passed.

Ashley left for Africa, and just like Lita said- the title was vacated

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

A Diva's Battle Royal was scheduled.

Luckily- Mickie wasn't fired, and she was allowed to participate in the battle

The girls included in the battle are- Lita, Mickie, Melina, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Candice, Victoria, Torrie, Trish, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, and Beth Phoenix.

12 girls were competing for the title that Ashley had left behind.

The match began.

Immediately- Lita and Beth knocked Jillian over the top rope- eliminating her

All the girls were going wild.

Pushing, punching, slapping, throwing- every thing they could to win that title.

--

Lita, Mickie, Beth, Trish and Melina remained in the match.

Lita was head to head with her long time rival Trish Stratus

Melina and Mickie teamed up on Beth.

Melina and Mickie were able to some how knock Beth over the top rope.

Four girls remained.

Mickie and Melina shook hands before going out on each other.

Trish and Lita both tag teamed and knocked both girls over the rope.

Lita vs. Trish

They were rivals for the longest time.

Now the two were standing there- ready to go at it.

--

Lita drop-kicked her.

Trish stumbled over the top rope.

Lita was the new woman's champion.


	47. Chapter 47

THANK YOU; GrafittiArtist INC, WWEFan1990, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing chapter 46! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- here is a new chapter! (:  
WWEFan1990- lol. Cena is my man! lol. Thank you so much for the review; and I'm glad that you enjoy my story! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Life isn't perfect! lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I'm A Bomb" by Natasha Bedingfield.

**-I have the biggest headache, and stomachache. Excuse me for the bad writing; or misspelling in this chapter.  
-Sorry for the inconvenience. (:**

Chapter 47  
"I'm A Bomb PART TWO"

Lita held the belt up high over her head.

She held it with her ego growing bigger then the entire stadium.

Mr. McMahon soon came walking out.

"Backlash is in only one week. Considering the fact that this match was very exciting and enthusiastic. I've decided that we're going to have our own little 'Woman's Royal Rumble'. The title will be on the line. Lita- considering the fact that your the Woman's Champ, you'll be the first contestant to enter the Rumble." He explained.

Lita's jaw dropped.

--

BACKLASH

The girls that were participating in the match are- Lita, Mickie James, Melina, Maria, Trish Stratus, Kelly Kelly, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, Beth Phoenix, Eve, Candice, Jillian Hall, Layla, Maryse, and Michelle McCool

It's a 15 Woman Royal Rumble.

Lita and another diva would enter the ring first.

After 3 minutes, another's divas theme will begin, an she'll come running out.

It's an over-the-top-rope match.

--

Mickie was stretching backstage.

Randy approached her.

"Hey beautiful" He greeted her.

Mickie blushed a bit, as she continued stretching.

"Hello Mr. Orton!" She said happily. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I have the Heavy-Weight Championship tonight."

"Who are you facing?" Mickie asked

"It's a fatal-four-way. John vs. me vs. Batista vs. the champion- Edge."

"Your going to kick ass." She told him.

Randy smiled.

"Listen- after the match I need to ask you some thing- like really important. Alright?"

"Sure Randy. How 'bout you ask me this question after my match?" She asked.

"Sure, meet me in my locker room?" He replied

"Will do." She stopped stretching. "I should probably get to the curtain- my match starts next! Bye Randy. I love you." She informed him.

"I love you too."

She then was out of sight.

--

Lita entered the ring.

Her music was cut off- and Maryse's began.

--

10 woman remained-

Lita, Mickie, Melina, Beth, Trish, Candice, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Victoria, and Torrie.

Lita performed the twist of fate on Candice.

She then threw Candice over the top rope.

Trish whipped Maryse so hard to the rope, that she flung over the top.

8 Woman Remaining.

Beth picked Torrie up over her head and threw her to the outside of the ring

Remaining 7- Lita, Mickie, Melina, Beth, Trish, Kelly Kelly, and Victoria

Lita and Beth teamed up to get Kelly-Kelly over the top rope.

Now there is only 6 woman remaining.

A 8 second count down began on the big screen.

All the woman paused- and stopped fighting.

Every one thought that all 15 woman had entered the ring.

3

2

1

Ashley Massaro's entrance theme began playing.

She walked out with a smile on her face.

She stopped at the top of the ramp.

She smirked at the 6 woman who were standing in the ring- staring her down.

The entire crowd was on they're feet cheering.

She then ran to the ring.

Ashley clotheslined Lita- drop kicked Victoria- then clotheslined Melina.

Mickie then came running over, and kicked Ashley in the stomach.

Ashley bent over, but then regained her strength.

She kicked Mickie right in the chin.

She then hit Mickie over the top rope.

5 girls remained- Ashley, Lita, Melina, Beth, and Trish.

Trish went for the chick-kick to Ashley.

Ashley ducked under her leg, and then ran across the ring- spearing Beth.

The crowd was roaring, and cheering for Ashley.

Lita whipped Ashley to one of the ropes.

When Ashley came running back to Lita- Lita was ready to clothesline her.

Ashley ducked under Lita's arm- and ended up behind Lita.

Lita turned around to continue fighting Ashley.

But once she turned around- she received a kick right to the chin, by Ashley.

Melina and Trish were on the other side of the ring- battling it out.

They were right by the ropes, so Ashley drop kicked Trish- causing her to lean on the ropes.

Melina then clothes-lined her, so that she would go over the top rope.

Melina turned to face Ashley- but Ashley immediately drop kicked Melina

Melina went over the top rope.

4 girls remained- Ashley, Victoria, Lita, and Beth.

Lita, Victoria and Ashley eyed each other

They then ran at Beth- and began punching and kicking her.

Lita and Ashley then double drop-kicked Beth

Beth flung over the top rope.

Lita vs. Ashley vs. Victoria

Lita and Ashley teamed up together and once again double drop kicked Victoria over the top rope

Lita vs. Ashley

Both woman competing for the title.

--

Ashley took Lita by the hair, and put her over the top rope.

Ashley was the last one standing in the ring.

She fell down to her knees.

Now- she was a Three-Time Woman's Champion.

(In case your wondering- Ashley decided not to go to Africa, but she pretended like she was going to, and ended up just staying at a hotel. Instead of her going- Lilian Garcia did.)

--

_What does Randy have to ask Mickie?  
What's going to happen with Ashley and John?  
_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Damn Girl" by All American Rejects

SHORT CHAPTER- I know, I just know how bad the last chapter was; so I decided that I NEEDED to write another one to make up for how bad the last chapter was.

Chapter 48  
"Damn Girl"

Mickie arrived backstage.

She was a little sad- since she lost the match.

But was excited for Ashley.

She walked to her dressing room.

She changed in to her jeans.

While she walked to Randy's dressing room- she received a text.

_"Watch the big screen! - Randy" _

Mickie walked over to the big screen- which showed what was happening in the matches and what not

Randy's theme began.

He walked out and stood in the middle of the ring.

He was wearing dark jeans, and a black dress up shirt.

He walked to the middle of the ring, and got a microphone.

"Your probably wondering what the hell I'm doing out here. But I want to display some thing- very publicly." He said in to the microphone. "Mickie James- please come down to the ring." He announced.

Mickie couldn't help but smile.

She went to the black curtain.

Her hyper entrance song began playing.

She came walked out.

She did her usual jumpy entrance.

She entered the ring, and smiled at Randy.

She got a microphone from the announcers.

"Mickie- we've been together for what seems to be the longest time. We were best friends, and we dated as teenagers. And to this day; my heart still belongs to you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your always there for me- no matter what. You were there for me when my 'father' died. You were there for me when I was down. You never left my side- and I gratefully thank you for that." He paused. "I'm ready to show you how much I love you."

He knelt down to one knee.

The crowd cheered.

Mickie's jaw dropped- she knew what was coming.

Randy pulled out a ring box from his back pocket.

"Mickie Laree James- you can leave me, but I'm not much better with out you. A lot of people complain about my attitude, but I truly believe that I'm a better man when I'm with you. Mickie Laree James .. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Mickie covered her mouth, and began crying.

"Damn girl- dry your eyes" Randy joked with a smile.

Mickie smiled- but continued to cry.

She put the microphone up to her mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelled.

She then hugged Randy so tightly.

Randy slid the ring on her finger.

Randy then stood up, and picked Mickie up.

The two kissed passionately.

Ashley, John, Brian, Paul, Melina, Cody, Candice and Kelly Kelly were watching back stage.

They were all smiling as they watched the couple on the intercom.

"Shit, I forgot my phone in my locker room. I'll be right back guys" Kelly told them.

She began walking- but accidentally bumped in to Brian.

"Sorry 'bout that" She apologized.

She stood frozen once she looked Brian in the eyes.

"No problem- it was my fault any way." He replied

"It's Kelly ... Kelly-Kelly. But you can uhm- call me Kelly." She stuttered.

"Brian Kendrick. Nice to finally meet you- Kelly." He replied with a bright smile.

"I need to go grab my phone from my locker room. Would you like accompanying me there? I feel lonely walking by myself." She told him.

Brian smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to."

Brian and Kelly began walking.

Weirdly- Candice was watching them and she felt very jealous.

John worked up the nerves to walk over to Ashley.

"Hey Ash .. how was your little week away?" He asked.

"I ended up just staying at a hotel- I wanted to surprise the shit out of you guys." She stated.

John couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit.

"I uh- I missed you."

"I missed you too, John." She replied.

"Hows your nose .. and lip?" He asked. Ashley smiled.

"It's fine- I'm fine .. we're fine?" She answered.

"Are we fine? Are we even together any more?"

"There 'ya go again ... no matter what you say- you make me smile. It's like a reaction. When ever I see some thing I want, I can't help but smile." He told her.

Ashley smiled and blushed.

The two kissed.


	49. Chapter 49

THANK YOU; WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the latest chapter.

WWEFan1990- lmao; if I could get a cardboard cut out of John Cena I definitely would!! lol. And Candice will be thrown in to the story a bit! (: Thanks for the review. (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Candice is mostly jealous because she wants to find the right guy and she was planning on trying to get Brian; but Kelly got to him first! lol. Thank you for reviewing!  
Waves Of Rage- (: lol.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects

Chapter 49  
"Truth Be Told I Miss You"

THAT NIGHT,

Ashley had her lap top on her lap and she was writing a new blog for her myspace.

The name of the blog was- "Updates!!"

_"DEAR FAAANS!,  
I don't know if you guys saw how wicked tonight was! Backlash kicked ass! Randy proposed to Mickie in the center ring! Crazy shit. Randy became the new Heavy-Weight Champion. I returned, becoming the new Woman's Champion. I got back together with John! (: I thought that I saw Brian and Kelly Kelly flirting- could be wrong though! Melina and Paul are still close, and dating! I'll keep you guys updated on when Randy and Mickie are getting married! Ah! SO EXCITED!! Tonight has been incredible, and it looks like every thing is beginning to come together. But life's tough- some times things fall apart. Need to keep that in mind! Sorry; rambling on right now. See 'yall tomorrow on Monday Night Raw!! (:_

_Post Song- "Darkness 'Round The Sun" by Alexz Johnson  
_

_XOXO,  
Ashley"_

She posted the blog, and then closed her laptop.

She then crawled under the covers.

John walked in and layed next to her.

The two cuddled.

"Are you happy for Randy and Mickie?" John asked

"Of course. I'm excited for them." She answered.

"It's weird though- they're only about 23. But they seem to have a connection."

"We have a connection." Ashley stated.

"A huge one indeed." He said with a smile.

"I'm happy to be called your girlfriend- and hopefully soon I'll be able to be called Mrs. Cena." She smirked.

"Some day Ashley- some day." He replied.

"Good- some day." She repeated him.

They drifted off to sleep. It was only 11, but they had to wake up early to get to the arena the next day

Meanwhile-

Randy popped open a bottle of champagne.

"To the future Mrs. Orton!" He called out- holding his wine glass about his head.

Mickie clinked glasses with him.

"Cheers!" They yelled in unison, laughing a bit after saying it.

They took drinks of they're wine glasses.

"In all reality- I never expected to marry you. I believed that you were just another high school boy ... but your different then that- your more important then that. Your like my every thing." She told him.

Randy smiled.

"From the moment I saw you .. I fell in love. You and I were best friends for like four years- and for every single one of those years- .. I fell more and more in love with you."

Mickie blushed.

--

Melina and Paul were sitting on the balcony in they're hotel room.

"I'm so excited for Mickie." Melina stated.

"Seriously- finally some one in our group got it right." Melina smirked.

"I'm almost jealous .." Paul looked at her confused. "Not because she has Randy! Because shes getting married!" She told him. Paul smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm 23- I know; it's early to get married at that age. But as a kid I admired my parent's marriage. It was like the Brady Bunch parents- My mom was a stay-at-home mom. She would always dress me up and put ribbons and bows in my hair. My dad worked for some big business. He'd always come home with a suitcase, a suit and a tie on. My little sister Leslie .. she was so much fun. But when she turned 15, back in 2005, .. she ran for the hills. She left me a note saying that she was sick of the absence of her parents" Melina paused "Leslie was adopted, and she always dreamed of running to find her true parents .. her dream was crushed once she found that he mother was a drug-addict, and her father had killed himself back in the early 90's. I always felt terrible for her ... Back in 2007 I went to go find out where she had ended up .... I soon learned that she had killed herself. I never went to go see her grave." Melina explained.

"Melina .. I'm so sorry- I'm speechless." Paul responded.

He pulled Melina in for a tight hug. He didn't want to let her go.


	50. Chapter 50

THANK YOU; WWEFan1990, Waves Of Rage and WWEFan182 for reviewing the latest chapter. (:

WWEFan1990- possibly! you'll have to read to find out!! (: thanks for reviewing!!  
Waves Of Rage- Thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan182- Thank you so much for reviewing!! Hopefully the reviews won't make the story crash! lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "When Your Gone" by Avril Lavigne  
PS- another major hold back- my brother is in the Marines, and they're sending him to Iraq. I'm like terribly depressed right now ):  
He left last week, but my parents didn't want to hurt me, so they decided to wait for the right time.

**PS**- There is a dog mentioned in this chapter, and I wanted to explain why the description of the dog is so particular! I got my new dog this year(Grace), and I found her on this adoption site. So every once in a while I like going to the adoption site and looking at some of cute dogs. I came across the cutest Beagle-Rat Terrier name Mindy. She is SOO little and adorable! I HAD to mention her in this chapter! lol. (:

Chapter 50  
"I Count The Steps That You Take"

The next morning.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Paul asked

"No" She simply answered

"Are you sure?" He repeatedly asked.

"Positive."

Melina dressed in dark jeans, converse, a pink tank top with a black zip up over it.

She got 12 dozen roses from a flower shop.

She then began her long drive .. to her sister's grave.

--

Melina arrived at the cemetery.

She slowly walked down the road.

She finally found her sister's.

_"In Loving Memory Of  
Leslie Monica Perez  
1990-2007  
The Soul Of A Fighter"_

Melina smiled.

She put the dozen roses on the stone, and just kneeled there.

She couldn't help but cry a bit.

"In Loving Memory Of The Best Sister In The World- Leslie Monica Perez." Melina said, she was stating what she thought it should say on the stone.

Melina began to cry hysterically.

She buried her face in her hands.

All the memories of her and Leslie rushed back.

The sister that Melina would never forget.

_"The Best Sister In The World"_

--

Ashley was writing another blog for her Myspace.

It was titled "Who Knew?"

She typed

_"If you guys could- it would really mean a lot to keep Melina's sister, Leslie, in your prayers. I just learned that in 2007, Leslie had passed away. Melina is a fighter, and I really respect her. She held strong as she told Paul about her sister. I never met Leslie, and I never even knew that Melina had a sister until this morning. But I'm deeply sorry to learn about Melina's horrific past. Luckily; shes a strong girl, and she's got a good head on her shoulders!  
Also- John and I are driving up to her home town to visit our families. I'm going to see my mom, dad, brother, and sister for the first time in three years! John is going to see his mother and father after a year and a half. I'm planning to surprise my parents and family- hopefully all things go well. I can't wait to see my little sis- Kaitlin! I left home when she was one, and now shes like three and a half! Her birthday is March 13! That means that shes already three years old! I also can't wait to see my big bro Ryan! He's supposedly 25 now!! His 26th birthday is July 17! Ahh! I've probably missed so much! I can't wait. - Sorry totally rambling now! lol.  
_

_Post Song- "Hunt You Down" - Saliva_

_XOXO,  
Ashley!!"_

She posted the blog, and closed her lap top.

--

Melina arrived back to the hotel around 2 PM

She walked in to the room, to see Paul watching TV.

"Hey Mel- how did it go?" He asked her.

He immediately got off of the bed, and walked over to her.

"I'm fine- it's ... all good." She lied.

Paul could see the tears and hurt in her eyes.

He pulled her in to a hug.

"I need to feel that your here with me- especially right now- I need some one so bad" Melina said as she cried in his shoulder.

He continued to hold her.

"Your okay, I'm here .. I'm here for you no matter what" He softly whispered.

--

Ashley and John entered John's car.

They began driving to they're home town.

The plan was- John would drop Ashley off at her home.

And John would then drive to his home.

They planned on spending the night at they're houses.

--

John pulled up in front of Ashley Massaro's Child Hood Home.

"Wish me luck." Ashley said before getting out of the car.

John watched her walk to the front door, he then drove away.

Ashley rung the door bell, and awaited for some one to answer.

Soon, her father came to answer the door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Ashley stood still. She waited for a more emotional reaction.

"Come in- Ashley" He nervously told her.

Ashley walked through the door, and saw her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom?" She called out.

Her mother rushed from the kitchen once she recognized the voice.

"Ashley?" She said in disbelief. "I haven't seen you in three years"

"I know; long time- no see, huh?" Ashley replied.

"I missed you so much, sweetie." Her mother then hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too mom."

"Ryan! Bring Kaitlin down!" Her mother called out. "I'm going to go get some coffee"

Ashley's mother then walked off to the kitchen.

"I'll go make some snacks with your mother." Ashley's father added.

Ryan came walking down the stairs, with Kaitlin on his back.

Ryan looked mostly the same- brown shaggy hair, tall but not too tall.

He was wearing a black skull t-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans- (you could see his boxers.)

He also had a black backwards skater hat on.

There was a little difference that Ashley saw- his tattoos.

Kaitlin had light blond long hair. It went to the middle of her back.

She was dressed in a pink princess dress, with a crown on .

She obviously had been playing dress up.

"Ashley!" Kaitlin yelled in an excited little girl voice.

Ryan let her get down from his back.

Kaitlin sprinted over to Ashley, and jumped up in to her arms.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm so good! Mommy let us get another puppy! Now Grace has a friend!!" She over excitedly yelled.

Ashley was still holding her in her arms. Kaitlin had her legs wrapped around Ashley's waist.

"Really, whats the doggies name?" Ashley asked.

"Mindy!" Kaitlin, once again, said way over excitedly.

"Can I meet her?" Ashley asked.

"Follow me!" Kaitlin yelled.

Ashley let her down on the ground, and her and Ryan followed her up the stairs.

As they were walking up the stairs.

"I see you got a few tattoos. Your going to have to show me all of them!" Ashley stated.

"Dude- their so kick ass" Ryan stated, Ashley laughed.

They reached Kaitlin's room.

Ashley's old dog- Grace was laying on Kaitlin's bed.

There was a little Beagle Mixed Rat Terrier laying next to Grace.

She was black and light brown, with a little white on her neck.

She was very tiny, and looked only about 5 weeks old.

Right when Grace saw Ashley, she jumped off the bed and ran to her.

--

Ashley and Ryan were in Ryan's room talking.

"Show me all your tattoos!" She demanded.

He pulled up his sleeve and revealed 3 tattoos on his upper right arm.

One on his wrist.

And- one on the lower part of the right side of his neck.

3 tattoos on his upper arm- One was a big skull, another was a snake, and the last one was a Marines Corp. sign.

The one on his wrist was a name which read- Kelly. (**NOT** KELLY KELLY!! lol)

And finally- the one on the lower part of the right side of his neck was another snake.

"Pretty good, pretty good" Ashley complimented. "Who's Kelly?"

"My girlfriend of three and a half years. She's coming over tonight- if you wanna stay and meet her. Theres a possibility of us getting married." He explained.

"Aw- I wanna meet her" Ashley stated. "What do mom and dad think of the tats?" Ashley randomly asked.

"Dad thinks they are immature, and stupid. Mom told me that she remembers how it was to be a kid, and she understands." He replied "Do you have any tats?"

"One on my back neck, and lower back."

Ashley lifted her hair so that he could see the one on the back of her neck.

It said- "Trust No One" in Chinese.

The one on her lower back was "Bitch" in Spanish.

"Wow- can't wait till mom sees the one on your back." Ryan stated.

"You don't even know what it says!" Ashley replied.

"It's 'Bitch' in Spanish"

"How do you know?!" Ashley replied in confusement.

"I took Spanish all four years of high school- I'm not as dumb as you might think I am!" He joked.

Ashley laughed.


	51. Chapter 51

THANK YOU; WWEFan1990 and WWEFan182 for reviewing the latest chapter. (:

WWEFan1990- Thank you so much for the _'keeping your brother in my prayers'_. It means so much to me, and I really do thank you. Thanks for reviewing. Your the best! (:  
WWEFan182- Thank you so much for your support and understanding. It means a lot to me. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "So Small" by Carrie Underwood

-I was listening to this song, and it made me realize how powerful Carrie's voice is. CARRIE UNDERWOOD ROCKS! (: lol.  
I'm not usually in to country, but her music is outstanding. I've liked her music ever since American Idol. But I stopped listening to it like a year ago. And today I was on Youtube, and "So Small" came up in the "Recommended For You" list.  
I've been listening to the song "So Small" for like an hour now. It really seems to help me out in the situation I'm in right now. With my recent death experience, and my brother leaving for war. I really needed one good song to connect with my heart. Luckily "So Small" really did open up my eyes, and make me feel so much better.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm just at a hard point in my life. Some thing that I'm forcing myself to attempt to get over. Thank you so much for your support and help. It means the world to me. I'll try not to run out of faith, and I'll continue to live my life on. Thanks for caring, YOU GUYS ROCK! (:

ALERT ALERT! lol- Ashley's brother, Ryan, looks like the main guy in the music video "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Greenday. And Kelly, Ryan's girlfriend, looks like the main girl in the music video "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Greenday!

Chapter 51  
"Shut The World Out"

Ashley was talking with her mother in the living room.

"Kelly should be coming soon." Her mother told her.

"What do you think about this Kelly?" Ashley asked, joking a little bit.

"She's a sweetheart. Very nice actually."

"What does she look like?"

"Blond brownish hair, as tall as you. She has one tattoo. It says Ryan, and it's on her wrist." Her mother explained.

"Yeah- heard you could care less about tattoos now a days, huh?"

"It's just- since you ran away- I felt like I wasn't a good parent anymore. I wanted to show that I could still act young. I took Ryan to get his Kelly tattoo."

"I saw it- it was pretty kick ass." Ashley paused ".. I love you mom. Sorry for leaving you guys."

"I love you too Ash." The two hugged.

The doorbell rang, and Ryan answered it.

Just like Ashley's mother had said- Kelly had medium length blond, brownish hair. She was about Ashley's height. She was pretty pale.

She was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray hoodie.

"Hey Ry!" She said with a bright smile.

She hugged him tightly and Ryan smiled and hugged back.

"Hey Kel." The two then walked over to Ashley and her mother.

Ashley stood up.

"This is my younger sister Ashley." Ryan stated. "And Ashley- this is my girlfriend; Kelly."

"Nice to meet you Kelly." Ashley replied.

The two girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley"

--

Every one went to the dining room, and began eating some pasta.

"Not to be a creep or anything. But Ryan watches WWE like every week. I only watch like the first half hour of it, since I have work at 8:30. But I just want to let you know, Ashley, I'm a huge fan of you. Your Wrestling skills are incredible." Kelly admitted. "I only know like three people in the WWE business- you, Mickie James, and Shawn Michaels. I wouldn't be able to name any one but those three people. But your definitely my favorite."

"Oh; thank you so much. It means a lot to me that your a fan." Ashley replied. "What are you interested in doing?" She asked.

"I'm kind of turning to acting. I've been taking acting classes since I was like ten. I really think it'd be cool to pursue in WWE, or any other Wrestling company, but I think my heart belongs in the Acting Business." Kelly answered.

--

The night went smooth- no arguments, nothing but fun.

It was around 10:30 when Ryan was walking Kelly out.

Ryan and Kelly were standing on the front porch alone together.

"Tonight was fun. Your sister is very nice."

"Thanks .. Tonight was amazing." Ryan replied.

"Your amazing .. you truly are."

Ryan smiled.

"Let's get our own place. Let's get out of here." Ryan began.

"Ryan, we've talked about this- Every thing I am belongs here .. I can't leave." She told him.

"Do you love me?"

"Ryan .. I love you- I'll always be here for you no matter what. Believe me when I say that I love you."

"Then lets go. Let's leave this place. We can start a life of our own, we can finally be together" Ryan stated.

"Why Ryan? Why would I even want to leave here? Huh?" Ryan didn't answer "Answer that question!"

"Because I love you more then any one in this world. I know in my heart that we're meant to be together and staying and living with our parents- is holding us back. I want to marry you- Kelly. I really would love to be with you for the rest of my life. But I don't plan on living with my parents for the rest of our lives. You and I need to go get our own place- get married .. every thing." He explained.

"My dad is more strict then your parents ever were!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ryan argued.

"Yes it does! It matters more then you would even know!"

"Your father isn't that bad, I've met him before!" Ryan yelled back.

"My dad is a real hard ass! You know; I'm supposed to have a brother, but my dad didn't want him! He gave my brother to his wife's cousin!"

"Wait a minute .. whats your brothers name?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, my father never allowed me to meet him. He told me that he was filthy and dirty." Kelly answered.

"Whats your fathers name?"

"Adam Orton." Kelly answered.

"Wait right here." Ryan replied.

He walked back inside to Ashley.

"Whats Randy's father's real name?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"Just answer, please"

"Adam Orton." Ashley answered.

"Kelly is Randy Orton's sister." He stated.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Greenday

Chapter 52  
"The Innocent Can Never Last"

"That's ridiculous. How do you know Ryan?!" Ashley replied, not believing him.

"She said that shes supposed to have a brother- but her father didn't want him. And her brother lived with his mom's cousin!" He paused "Randy's father didn't want him, so he was forced to live with his mother's cousin! And Kelly's father's name is Adam Orton!"

"Oh my God .." Ashley was speechless. _Randy Orton having a secret sister?_

Ryan went outside and explained to Kelly what was going on.

Kelly immediately went home to confront her parents.

--

She slammed her front door and saw her parents in the kitchen talking.

"How could you do this, you sick _bastard_!" She immediately screamed, staring her father down.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled.

"I have a fucking brother?! I have a secret brother?!" She asked. Her father was speechless.

"Now Kelly, calm down." Her mother demanded in a relaxed tone.

"Randy, my brother, was beat every fucking day by his _'father'_! Because of you he was beat every day!" She yelled at her father, ignoring her mother's comment.

"I did what I had to do! I was low on cash, I couldn't raise two children at once!" He snapped

"You would've managed! You caused some one the worst child hood! He has scars on his back because of_ you_!" She yelled out of rage.

Her father immediately slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He demanded.

Kelly held her cheek, as she bent over.

"Your just like Randy's _'father'_." She quietly said.

Her father exploded.

He pushed her to the floor.

"Adam stop it!" Her mother screamed.

"She needs to be taught a lesson, whether it's the hard way or not!" He yelled.

Kelly's father grabbed her by the hair, making her stand up.

Kelly's face was all red since she was crying.

"Get to your room now!" he yelled at her.

He then pushed her so that she would begin walking.

Kelly reached her room, and sat down on her bed.

She began crying hysterically.

She went to the bathroom, which was connected to her room.

She cleaned up her bloody lip from the hard slap she had received.

She then grabbed a suitcase from her closet and began quietly and quickly packing.

She packed all of her clothes, and a lot of her stuff.

She then wrote a note.

The note read;

_"Dear Mom,  
I love you so much, and I respect your parenting. But I do not respect dads. Therefore, I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I love you so much mom and I promise to come back to you some day. I love you._

_Love Your Daughter,  
Kelly Orton."_

She then climbed from her bedroom window.

She walked/ran back to the Massaro home.

She went to the side of the house where Ryan's room was.

She grabbed a rock and threw it at his window.

She threw about two more before Ryan came to the window.

He opened the window.

"Kelly?" He asked, he wasn't able to see her since it was so dark out.

"Yeah, help me climb up!" She replied.

--

They had finally managed to get Kelly in to the house.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" He asked.

Kelly layed her suitcase on the ground next to his bed.

"I wanna leave, I need to get out of this hell hole" She paused "More importantly- I need to meet my brother."

"What happened to your lip?" He asked, realizing the dry blood around the right sound of her lip.

"Nothing-" She paused "My parents practically told me that I have a brother. So I know that Randy is my brother."

"Your leaving with me? ... For real?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"For real."

--

Kelly had slept over in Ryan's room last night.

MORNING,

Ashley was getting ready to leave.

"Can we have a quick family meeting?" Ryan asked.

Every one went to the dining room and sat down.

"What's on your mind Ry?" Ashley asked.

"Kelly and I want to go back with Ashley, and get our own place."

"You wanna what?!" Mrs. Massaro immediately stated.

"Kelly and I really love each other, and want to live together." He stated.

".. Fine." Mr. Massaro stated. "Go ahead."

"You have our approval to go with Ashley." Mrs. Massaro added.

Ryan and Kelly smiled and hugged.


	53. Chapter 53

THANK YOU- LegendKiller27 and WWEFan1990 for reviewing chapter 52. It means so much to me, and I really am grateful.

LegendKiller27- Thank you so much- I'm glad your enjoying the story.  
WWEFan1990- Thank you for your concern and for your review. I am very happy that you guys are enjoying the latest chapters.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Greenday

I REALLY NEED HELP- I feel like this story isn't far from ending. The reason that I feel like this is because; I've lost about three reviewers in the last ten, or so, chapters- since I've been losing reviewers, it makes me feel like maybe the story is getting boring, or it's dragging on. I think maybe I only have about ten or more chapters left to go. I am so sorry. I may continue till like 70 chapters. But for the time being I plan on only having about 10 or more chapters. I really need to hear what you guys think about this. Please tell me if you think ending it soon is a good idea or if I should keep going with it. I put my heart and soul in to this story, and I worked so hard on it- but all things come to an end. I just want to know if the end of this story is in like 10 chapters, or in like 20. It's up to you guys! (:

PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW!!- Another couple is getting engaged this chapter! ah! (:

Chapter 53  
"Ring Out The Bells Again"

Ashley had texted Randy and told him about the entire story.

Randy was ready to meet his sister, the sister he never knew.

--

They pulled up at the WWE arena. There was a WWE Superstar meeting.

So mostly every one was there besides Ashley and John.

Randy was having a smoke outside of the WWE arena when the car pulled up.

He dropped his cigarette, and stomped on it.

He stood there- awaiting for his sister to come out of the car.

He nervously waited, Ashley stepped out from the front seat.

Then John from the drivers. Then Ryan from the backseat.

Finally- Kelly came walking out in a pair of jeans, and a black zip up.

Randy froze, and let out a deep breath. They're eyes connected.

Randy approached her, and every one was completely silent.

Randy then hugged Kelly- tightly.

"How have you been .. sis?" He said with a smirk.

"Good. You, little bro" She joked.

"Dinner tonight, to catch up on things about each other?"

"Sounds good." She answered.

--

The meeting was on hold at the moment.

Since Stephanie McMahon was in labor for her and Triple H's third child.

Mr. McMahon, the head of WWE and the meeting, went with her.

Now all the superstars were mostly roaming around and talking.

Brian was approached by Candice.

"Hey Bri. How are you?" Candice asked, caressing his arm with her hand.

"Good. Not in a rude way- but what do you want?" He asked.

"I know that Kelly is pretty or whatever- but she can be a little flirtatious towards other men."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Considering the fact that your a really nice guy, Bri. You really are"

"Thanks for considering me as a good person, but me and Kelly have been spending a lot of time together, and I really like her."

"Oh .. well, I hope every thing turns out well .." She said sadly, she stormed off.

While Candice was walking she bumped in to Cody Rhodes.

"Whats with the frown?" He asked her.

"Nothing" She lied, walking right passed him. Cody caught up with her, and stepped in front of her- making her stop walking.

"Candi, whats the matter with you, huh?" He asked, knowing some thing was wrong.

"I just want to find _that _guy." She responded.

"Candi, your young and hot. You don't need to worry about getting married for quite some time."

"I want to fall in love though. Every relationship I was in, was because the guy liked me for looks or because I had money. But the thing is- I want to fall in love with some one that loves me for me, not for looks or money. I want that guy to come in to my life."

"What if hes already there?"

"I already attempted to flirt with Brian, but he told me that he really liked Kelly." Candice stated.

"No, not him. Like some one else."

"Like who?" She asked, staring in to his eyes.

Cody took a deep breath before kissing Candice.

--

Ryan and Kelly stood outside in the cold weather.

They looked out in to the silent world, at least at the moment it was in complete silence.

Ryan had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Lets go for a walk." Kelly stated.

A few minutes later-

The two walked down a sidewalk. Night was beginning to form.

It was around 7:30, so it was getting darker and darker, but still had lightness.

"I'm so fucking tired!" Kelly whined.

Ryan smiled and Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"Get on my back." Ryan stated. Kelly did as told, and Ryan gave her a piggy-back ride.

He carried her for 20 minutes, before letting her down.

They were still walking, and Ryan suddenly stopped walking.

They were, for the most part, in the middle of no where.

"I love you." Ryan stated.

"I love you more then any thing in the world." Kelly admitted.

"I'm scared- 'cuz one day life is gonna end. I just want this moment, right here, me looking straight in to your eyes- to last for ever. I don't ever want to leave you. Your my every thing. Your more then half of my heart, and I want to be with you for the rest of time."

Kelly couldn't help but get tears in her eyes.

"Kelly .. I love you so much, and I'm willing to work every day to make our relationship work." Ryan bent down on his knee. "Kelly Sarah Orton- will you be my wife." He asked, holding out a black velvet box which contained the most beautiful diamond ring.

Kelly completely froze. A smile grew across her face.

"Oh my God" She said with a smile.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"YES YES YES YES!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ryan put the ring on her finger. He then stood up, and picked her up.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Hold On" by Good Charlotte

WARNING- a lot of drama is going to break out, so prepare yourselves! lol. It's not really fighting drama- it's personal drama for the most part.  
You can also tell that a lot of couples are beginning to just settle down and get married. (: There is yet another couple getting engaged this chapter! Three couples are now engaged, how exciting! (: lol

Chapter 54  
"We All Bleed The Same Way As You Do"

Melina and Paul were sitting down together.

"Melina, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm really fine."

"You seem upset."

"Paul I'm fine okay?!" She snapped, she realized she was being mean "I love you more then any thing."

"I love you too. Wanna go to dinner tonight, I have a surprise!" He told her.

"I love surprises!" She admitted. Paul smiled, she did too.

"Alright, be ready at 9:00. You don't have to wear any thing special, it's just more of formal clothes."

"Alright, sounds good." She replied

--

That Night,

Melina got a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black high heels, a black tank top, and her hair was curled.

She waited in her hotel room since Paul hadn't given her much instructions about where to go.

She received a text, and immediately opened it. It was from Paul. The text read-

_"Hey Mel, can you drive to the beach on Arkanie Avenue? - Paul_"

_"Sure"_ She texted back.

She got in to her car, and drove to that beach.

She arrived. She walked out to the middle of the beach .

Randomly- some one covered Melina's eyes.

She elbowed the person in the face.

"Melina, it's me!" A familiar voice yelled out, letting go of her eyes.

She turned around to see Paul sitting on the sand, holding his nose.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry" She apologized, helping him up.

"It's fine, I'm fine." He assured her.

"To a better subject- Whats the surprise!"

"We've been dating for practically a year now. Most couples wait for like 3 years to even consider marriage, but I think we're ready. I love you so much, I've loved you all along." He bent down on one knee, and pulled out a silver silky box. He opened it to reveal a shiny diamond ring. "Will you, Melina Perez, marry me?" He asked.

Melina was frozen. Paul got a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Uhm .." She paused. Paul felt like an idiot. ".. Yes!"

Paul smiled, and jumped up.

He put the ring on her finger, and then the two kissed.

--

Ashley and John layed in bed together.

"I feel so hyper today." John randomly admitted.

"I don't."

"Why?" He asked.

"I threw up like three times this morning." Ashley admitted. "Do we have peanut butter?"

"Uh, no? Why would we?" John replied.

"I have like the weirdest cravings lately."

"Oh. Well we don't have much food considering that we get most of it from a venting machine." He sarcastically reminded her.

"I feel like I'm gaining a lot of weight. I have a little bump on my tummy! It's sickening! I need to go on a diet." Ashley stated.

She stood up, and walked over to the full length mirror.

She lifted up her shirt so that she could see her stomach.

"Oh my gosh! I gained liked ten pounds! I have like a bump" She paused "..... shit" She finally added up all the clues.

"Wait .. do you think your-?" John replied.

"Pregnant."


	55. Chapter 55

THANK YOU- AshleyMassaroPhan1, GrafittiArtist INC, and LegendKiller27 for reviewing the latest chapter.

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much for reviewing and I completely understand- I tend to do that some times (read the story, but forget to review.) lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
LegendKiller27- Thank you so much, it means so much that you think that! Thanks for reviewing! (:

**POLL**!!- I'm going to give you a list of couples/non couples- you have to tell me if you want the couples to stay together or break up. And if you want the non couples to get together.  
John-Ashley; Stay together or break up?  
Melina-Paul; Stay together or break up?  
Ryan-Kelly; Stay together or break up?  
Brian-Kelly; Stay together or break up  
Brian-Ashley; Get together or stay friends?  
Cody-Candice; Get together, or stay friends? (I know they kissed but still! lol)

Chapter Title Inspired By: "I Hate This Part" by Pussy Cat Dolls.

Chapter 55  
"Thought That We Were Stronger"

Ashley and John rushed to the drug store to get a pregnancy test.

After buying one they arrived back to the hotel.

--

They paced back and forth.

"One more minute." John stated out loud, after checking his watch.

"I'm almost 24, I can't have a baby! I'm not supposed to have one till I'm 30!"

"What are you talking about Ash?" He asked- confused.

"What am I gonna tell Vince?!" She yelled, ignoring his question.

"Calm down Ash - he'll understand" He attempted to calm her down.

"He's gonna think I'm a whore! He's gonna fire me on the spot! All my fans are gonna be so disappointed in me! The entire locker room is gonna talk behind my back and call me a tramp! What am I gonna do?!"

"Ashley!" John yelled- snapping her out of it. "Vince will understand- considering his daughter has three kids! The locker room will be excited for you! Your fans are still going to love you! And no one will call you a slut or a tramp. And if any one does- I'll beat the holy shit out of them."

Ashley softly laughed. John smiled since he had made her laugh.

"Okay, it's time to check." John stated.

John walked to the bathroom, while Ashley just stood there.

He picked up the test, then walked out over to Ashley.

Before reading the result- he dropped the test.

"Why'd you drop it?!"

"You pee-ed on that thing! I'm not putting my hands on your pee infected stick!" John replied, mostly joking.

Ashley rolled her eyes, and smiled.

She picked the test, and frowned.

"What does it say?" John asked.

"Positive."

"Your pregnant?"

"Yeah .. Technically- _We're_ pregnant." Ashley stated.

"True. What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Have a baby .. right?" Ashley replied.

"I mean- are we really ready?"

"I think we should be ready enough in nine months." Ashley stated.

"We have other choices though .." John responded.

"What do you mean _'other choices'_?" Ashley asked confused.

"Abortion, adoption?" John answered. Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?!" She yelled out.

"I'm not ready to be a father! I _can't_ be a father right now!"

"Three minutes ago you were encouraging me to be happy about having a baby! Now your discouraging me!?" Ashley yelled.

"Thats because three minutes ago- I didn't think you were seriously pregnant! You can go ahead and have the baby- but I don't think I want to be apart of it. It will ruin my reputation for all kids around the world! If my fans find out that I got a girl pregnant- I'm pretty sure they'll stop liking me!"

"You didn't get _some girl_ pregnant! You got your _girlfriend _of a year pregnant! You got me pregnant, John! It's not like I'm some girl from a bar, I'm your girlfriend!" Ashley snapped.

"It doesn't matter who the hell you are, your still pregnant because of me!" John replied.

"Your selfish! Do you realize that this is going to affect my career the most!? You can pretend like your not the father- but I can't pretend like I'm not pregnant. I'm going to have to leave WWE for nine months!" Ashley reminded him.

"Then get an abortion .. it's better for both of us." John suggested.

"Fine .. Abortion it is. I'll call the doctor's office and set some thing up." Ashley then left the hotel room .

She knocked on Paul's hotel door.

Paul answered to see a hysterically crying Ashley.

"Can I come in?" She mumbled.

"Yeah" He answered, concerned. He let her walk in, once he closed the door- "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Brian and Melina were also in the room.

Melina immediately stood up and ran over to her friend.

"Whats the matter with you, why are you crying?" Melina asked.

Brian stood up- seeing Ashley cry made him feel like shit.

Ashley walked over to the bed- where Brian was standing.

For some odd reason- she hugged Brian.

She didn't hug any one else- but Brian.

She held him as long as possible, and he held her tightly.

He knew some thing was wrong and that Ashley, an old love, was hurt.

"Ash, let's go out on a walk." Brian stated. "Just the two of us, k?" He asked her.

Ashley nodded- continuously crying.

The two then left

--

They were walking down a dark street.

"Ash, why'd you hug me first? Why are you only talking to me?"

"Your the one that I really trust. I miss our friendship." She stated.

"Tell me what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"I'm .. uh- I'm pregnant."

"Thats amazing, Ash! How are you sad?" He asked with an excited smile.

He thought it was a good thing for her to be pregnant.

"I thought it was a good thing- until John started having doubts." She stated.

"What did he say?"

"That I should have either an abortion or give the kid up for adoption." She answered.

"Are you going to do one of those things?" Brian asked.

"I'm getting an abortion."


	56. Chapter 56

THANK YOU- Waves Of Rage, GrafittiArtist INC and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the latest chapter.

Waves Of Rage- lol, Thanks for reviewing and reading the story! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I know, John's such an ass! lol. And I agree about keeping every thing the same. I just wanted to make sure that I was keeping my reviewers happy. lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
WWEFan1990- Thank you for voting in the poll! You rock! Thanks for the review! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Heaven (Slow Version)" by DJ Sammy  
This song is so depressing! lol. I hadn't listened to this song in the longest time. But there is this incredible Youtube singer named Brittany Nicole. She did a cover of this song and I can't stop listening to it! lol. Enjoy the chapter! (:

Chapter 56  
"We're In Heaven"

Brian and Ashley arrived back to the hotel.

"Ashley think about it- you getting an abortion .. will kill some one. Sure- the baby inside of you doesn't have a brain and technically isn't a real person yet. But your letting some ones life be gone. I vote that you shouldn't do it ... Keep the baby."

Ashley nodded, and hugged Brian once more.

Ashley walked in to her hotel room.

John had left a note on the bed. It was in his sloppy hand writing.

_"Ash,  
I'm at the gym working out. I made the Abortion Appointment for tomorrow at 5:00 PM. I'll drive you there._

_-John" _

Ashley couldn't help but have tears roll down her face.

_"Abortion .." _she thought. The word made her body shiver.

The word made her stomach ache .. the word made her feel sick .

She grabbed her laptop, sat on the bed, and went on to her myspace.

She began writing a new blog named; "Heaven"

_"Hey Guys,  
I'm stuck in a situation that scares the fuck out of me. I'm not sure if telling you guys is a good idea yet. But hopefully you all won't judge me on what has just began. I, Ashley Massaro, am pregnant. I know who the father is, but he doesn't want his name to be known. The father of the baby wants me to have an abortion. Abortion- the word makes me tremble. I can't even think about it. He scheduled me an abortion appointment for tomorrow. I went to go see my good friend, Brian Kendrick, and explain what I was feeling about this. Brian encouraged me NOT to have the abortion, and to keep the baby. I'd rather keep the baby, but raising a baby as a single mother would be incredibly difficult and with my work job- probably impossible. I feel sick to my stomach and the tears continuously roll down my cheeks. Five o'clock tomorrow .. The time will be forever indented in my mind as the time I lost my baby. I have the biggest doubts about doing this. I'll be sending an unborn soul to heaven. A soul that never did one thing wrong. Tomorrow could be the worst decision of my life .. but it may be the best too. Please comment and tell me what you think about Abortions ... 'Cuz I usually am against them- but what should I do? I can't raise a baby on my own. Should I give up the WWE to have this baby or should I just go through with the abortion procedure?_

_Post Song "Heaven" slow version by DJ Sammy_

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro"_

Ashley posted the blog- and closed her laptop.

She curled her knees up, and put them under her chin.

She continuously cried- not being able to stop.

She then curled up under the blankets, and slowly drifted to sleep.

--

THE NEXT DAY

Ashley woke up at 10 AM.

She saw John laying down next to her.

She got up- brushed her teeth and showered.

She was in short shorts, a tank, and flip flops.

She then walked down to the lobby of the hotel- there was a little breakfast restaurant by the lobby.

She walked in to and ordered a bacon special which included- eggs, bacon, orange juice and toast.

After paying- she sat down by herself, and began eating.

Soon some one, sort of, familiar walked over to her.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"Sure" Ashley answered.

Cody Rhodes sat down across from her.

"What are you doing down here alone?" He asked.

"Nothing .. just hungry I guess." She answered.

"I read your Myspace Blog- 'Heaven'."

"Oh so I'm guessing you know about the abortion operation." Ashley murmured.

"Yeah, a lot of people commented on your blog- like one hundred people."

"Really? What are they saying?" She asked.

"Most of them are saying 'Don't do the abortion', but like 30 of them are telling you to do the abortion. I voted not to do the abortion."

"Really? I don't know though, I think I may have too. I'd rather not- but it's John's baby too- he should have a say in this too." Ashley replied.

"True. But it's your body- mostly your baby, and completely your decision. Ashley- your the one who has to pop this baby out." Ashley nodded.

She usually would of laughed at the 'Pop This Baby Out' part, but she was too depressed to laugh.

--

THAT NIGHT

5:00 PM.

THE DOCTOR'S

Ashley and John sat in the Emergency Room lobby.

"This baby will be gone in no time." John stated.

Ashley remained silent- staring forward.

"You alright babe? I mean- this is for the best." John stated.

"I know" She murmured.

A doctor soon walked out.

"Ms. Ashley Massaro- we're ready for you." A doctor told them.

Ashley froze.


	57. Chapter 57

THANK YOU- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan182, GrafittiArtist INC, LegendKiller040180, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the latest chapter.

Waves Of Rage- lol i guess so. ha, jk. Thanks for reviewing. (:  
WWEFan182- yes I do love long reviews! (: lol. & i understand for you not replying for a while- I've had a lot of stuff happening in my life too. (: I really do enjoy your long reviews. Also- thanks for voting in the poll! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- lmao, for some reason your review made me laugh! (: lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
LegendKiller040180- Sorry bout dis-including Randy for quite a few chapters. I tend to make mistakes like that lol. It's probably because I'm trying to update every single couple and it gets hard to try and include all like ten characters. lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan1990- I agree, I also hate them. Thanks for reviewing (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Heaven (Slow Version)" by DJ Sammy

Chapter 57  
"Good Times & The Bad"

John stood up and then began walking.

After taking only one step he realized that Ashley hadn't stood up from her chair.

He turned around and looked down at her.

"Ash come on. It's time." He stated.

Ashley looked down at her lap. She was in deep thought.

"No" She then stood up. "I'm not doing it."

"What? Ash! Come on stop doing this and lets go!" He demanded.

"No. I refuse to give up a child. It's my decision, not yours." She stated.

John was frozen- disappointed.

"And I stand by my decision to keep my baby. I don't care if your there to raise him or her. I can do it on my own."

She stared at John for a few more seconds, she then walked out.

--

Ashley was writing yet another blog. She titled this one "Our Younger Years"

_"Hey Guys!  
Good news, I didn't go through the abortion. I was at the doctor's office with the father of my baby. The doctor came out and told us that he was ready to operate on me. I then stood up and refused to go through with it. I literally read all THREE HUNDRED comments from you guys on my last blog (: . All of them were meaningful and supporting. I want my daughter or son to enjoy life, and not have to be sent to Heaven before they're even born. I remember my younger years, as a child, my parents were truly amazing. I want to be just as good as they were- except less protective about the people my kid dates! (: Every thing is going pretty well- except the fact that John and I may be broken up. Me having this baby is really going to effect him. But it's my life, my body, my future. I can do what ever the hell I want to do with it, ha. I will probably be out of the WWE for a year or so- I know, how depressing. This morning I went down to Mr. McMahon's office and had a long discussion with him. I explained how I was pregnant and how I pretty much planned to have the baby. He told me that he completely understood, and that he would continue to renew me contract and allow me to return to the WWE once I'm ready- only on one condition; tomorrow, on Monday Night Raw, I have to come out and make an announcement about how I'm giving the title up. I really am grateful for your support. I love you guys, you keep me going! (:_

_Post Song- "Heaven" - DJ Sammy (Slow Version)_

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro"_

She posted the blog, and then set the laptop down on the floor next to her bed.

John walked through the door and walked past her- not even looking at her.

"Are you mad at me?" Ashley asked. No response. John went to the bathroom and the shower turned on.

Ashley rolled her eyes. How could he be upset with her? How was it even possible for him to do that to her?

Meanwhile,

Mickie was looking through Bridal magazines.

"Oh my God Randy! Look at this gorgeous white strapless one! It looks so silky! Aw, I want to buy that one!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Go ahead, buy it." He murmured as he was on the computer.

"What are you doing on your lap top that is so important?" She asked.

"I'm setting up a dinner tonight with me and Kelly, my sister."

"Oh, sounds fun. How is she? Are you guys getting close?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Yeah." He paused. "But it seems to weird since we didn't grow up together like most siblings do."

"Oh it doesn't matter- as long as you guys are connecting, then your fine."

"It's cool that we're both getting married."

"It is." Mickie replied. "I can't believe Ashley's pregnant."

"Not any more- she went to get an abortion today." Randy responded.

"No, she didn't go through with it. I was just texting her. She said that John is pissed off."

"He has the right to be."

"Not really. It's Ashley's body and it's her future." Mickie argued.

"Yeah, but it's John's reputation." Randy responded, putting his laptop aside.

"It's Ashley's reputation too!" Mickie said in a louder voice, putting her magazine aside.

"Yeah but John is adored by thousands of kids. Only older men like Ashley."

"Not really- a lot of younger girls adore her. John is such a good guy- his gimmick is boring." Mickie argued with him.

"Yeah well Ashley's 'Punk Rock' gimmick is pretty stupid considering the fact she stole it from Lita."

"First of all- Ashley has always been punk and you know that. Second of all- Lita's a bitch now."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at they're stupid arguing. Mickie began laughing too.

"We sound like an old married couple." Mickie said in between laughs.

Randy laughed harder, Mickie couldn't help but smile.


	58. Chapter 58

THANK YOU- WWEFan1990, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan182, AshleyMassaroPhan1, GrafittiArtist INC and LegendKiller040180 for reviewing chapter 57! (:

WWEFan1990- John is being pretty jerk-ish. But remember; he's scared of how is fans and his future may reflect after having this baby. But I definitely agree; John needs to grow up a bit. (: Thanks for reviewing.  
Waves Of Rage- I know the chapter was short, but I'm trying my best to update a lot, sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan182- yes guys like that give men a bad name! lmao. Thank you so much for reviewing! You rock! (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you enjoy my stories! (:  
LegendKiller040180- No problem; I needed to include Randy and Mickie. Thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

Chapter 58  
"Unwritten"

THE NEXT DAY,

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Ashley walked through the doors of the arena. She took a deep breath.

She walked over to the front desk and checked in.

After this, she began walking to her dressing room. Mickie was waiting by her door.

"Hey Micks" Ashley greeted her friend. Ashley then took her dressing room key from her pocket.

She then unlocked her door. The two girls walked in.

"Whats up?" Ashley asked her.

"Randy and me set our wedding date." Mickie told her, with a bright smile.

"When is it?!" Ashley asked excitedly.

"July 19 of next year!" Mickie exclaimed.

Ashley smiled, and hugged her friend tightly.

"We're having it at a beach!" Mickie yelled in excitement.

"Your having it at a beach?!" Ashley replied, even more excited.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Mickie couldn't help but smile. "Enough about me- lets talk about .. the baby"

Mickie was scared to say it, since she didn't know if it was a sensitive subject or not.

"I wasn't at first, but now that I think about it .. I'm really excited. Like I was writing down baby names last night on a notebook."

"What names did you come up with?" Mickie asked.

"If it's a girl, I think I'd like- Alexz, Kayla, Taylor, Kay, Sarah, or Jude. For boys- Brendan, Tyler, Matt, Will, or Adam."

"Aw, those names are adorable! I wish I was pregnant."

"Yeah, but your getting married. You can have a baby with Randy once you get married. But I'm probably going to be a single mom."

"Whats going on with John?"

"He won't talk to me, he won't even look at me." Ashley stated.

"Screw him." Mickie replied.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

--

Ashley waited before the black curtain. Her music began playing.

She came walking out with a bright smile on her face. She did her entrance, then entered the ring.

She grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia. She then stood in the middle of the ring.

"Uhm, I have an announcement." She said in to the microphone. "I have to take a break from the WWE for a few months or so. I'm really sorry that I'm forced to leave. The reasons for my leaving is because I have a baby on the way. So I hope I can return after the birth of my baby. But I'm not sure considering the fact that I'd love to be always there for him or her." She paused. "I'll miss every single one of you. Every one of you guys in the crowd and at home- are in my hearts. I really do love you guys and don't forget the name Ashley Massaro!"

Ashley's theme music began playing. She put the microphone on the floor, and waved to all the fans with a bright smile.

She soon left the ring and went back up the ramp. She walked back stage to see John standing there alone.

Ashley froze. She quickly walked passed him, pretending not to acknowledge him.

John began following her as she walked. Ashley grew nervous. John lightly grabbed her arm, making her stop walk .

Ashley turned around to face him and John had a sympathetic expression across his face.

"Listen Ashley- I know, I was the biggest asshole. But I'm ready to take on new responsibilities. I love you and I'm going to stick with you no matter what. So- .. I want to help you raise the baby and when ever your ready- we can get married." John told her.

"Really mean it? All of it?" Ashley asked. John smiled at her and nodded.

"I meant every last word of it." He stated. Ashley smiled and the two hugged.

"I love you." Ashley told him as they hugged.

"I love you so much."


	59. Chapter 59

THANK YOU- AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan1990 and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the latest chapter! (: It means so much to me!

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Aw, I'm so happy that you enjoy this story and that you tell your friends about how you wait for it to be updated. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this story! Thank you very much.  
WWEFan1990- I know, finally a happy chapter! ha. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Damn! lol. It feels so weird to know that about two months ago- I was writing the first chapter of this story. You were the first reviewer on this story! lol. Wow, it feels like this story just started yesterday! ha. Thank you so much for staying with this story for so long! It means a lot! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood

BTW- Just so there isn't any confusion between Kelly-Kelly and Kelly, I'm going to put Kelly, Ryan's girlfriend's name as Kelly-Ann. People aren't going to call her Kelly-Ann, but I'm going to "identify" her as Kelly-Ann. (:

Chapter 59  
"Before He Cheats"

Melina and Paul sat backstage by the black curtain, just talking.

"Think about it- we're engaged." Melina stated in amazement.

"I know, it's weird that I found _the one._" Paul responded.

"But I'm really happy that I did." Melina replied with a smile.

The two softly kissed.

"I'm happy that I found you. Your every thing that I ask for."

"Your every thing that I want." Melina responded.

"When we get married- what do you want? Like kids, pets, whatever."

"I want three little girls and two little boys by the time I'm 34. I want a two dogs and a nice house." Melina answered. "What do you want?"

"Any thing that makes you happy." Melina smiled and kissed him.

--

Candice was in her dressing room, lacing up her boots.

She had a match next against Beth Phoenix.

She hadn't talked to Cody since they kissed and she was nervous.

There was a knock on her door and she immediately knew who it was.

"Come in!" She yelled. Cody opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Candice" He nervously greeted her.

"Whats up Cody?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"I was just wondering if anything was going to happen between us ... do you like me or not?" He asked her.

Candice knew that she did like him, but was she ready for they're friendship to turn in to a intimate relationship?

"I like you a lot Cody. But what if it doesn't work? Our friendship will be shattered."

"Come on Candice, I like you- you like me. Let's go out for coffee tonight. Please?"

Candice took a deep breath, not knowing which answer to choose- yes or no?

"Yes. I would love to go get coffee tonight."

Cody smiled and Candice smiled back.

--

Brian was in his dressing room talking to his older brother on the phone.

Some one knocked on his dressing room door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Kelly" Kelly-Kelly answered.

"Listen bro, I gotta go" Brian told his brother. He then hung up.

He unlocked the door and allowed Kelly to come in.

"Whats up Kell?" He asked.

The two weren't able to hang out that week.

"Nothing really. I just missed you a lot. All though we only went on two dates." Kelly smiled.

Brian also smiled and blushed a bit.

"I missed you too, even if we only spent a total of 6 hours on a date together."

Kelly laughed, as did Brian.

"I thought both dates were very fun. I'm hoping you agree."

"I do agree; they were fun. I'd love to have another one, if your interested."

"I'm definitely interested." Kelly answered. "Saturday sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll call you, k?" He replied.

Kelly nodded, and then kissed him deeply.

After the kiss she walked out, leaving a stunned Brian.

Brian began believing that maybe he found the right girl.

--

Mickie and Randy sat in they're hotel room.

"You and I need to go out to dinner tomorrow!" Mickie told him.

"Where do you want to go?" Randy asked her.

"Some where nice, some place where you and I could just be together."

"How does 'Kristie's' sound?" Randy asked her.

"Amazing." She stated. "Can we go?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, I'll make the reservations tomorrow morning."

Mickie smiled a bright smile.

"Do you think you'll ever want kids?" Mickie asked.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I'm kind of jealous of Ashley- I mean, I sort of want a baby."

"Maybe we should get married first." Randy said smirking.

"I know- it's just ... it sounds like such a fun thing to do; have a baby."

"Micks, I promise you that you and I will have kids some day- but we should probably wait till we're married."

Randy kissed her forehead.

--

Kelly-Ann and Ryan were sitting in they're new apartment.

They were putting all they're clothes in the drawers that Ashley had bought for them.

The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room/kitchen.

The apartment was very nice. It already had a couch, coffee table, and TV in the living room.

A fridge, microwave, dish washer, and a table in the kitchen.

A bed in the bedroom. And everything in the bathroom.

Kelly-Ann walked over to Brian and smiled at him.

"We're getting married!" She yelled in excitement.

She then kissed and hugged him.

"Are you excited?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"DEFINITELY!" she yelled with a smile.

Ryan laughed.

His phone began to vibrate since he got a text.

He read the text, texted back, and closed his phone.

"I'll be right back" He told her.

He set his phone on the dresser before walking out the front door.

Kelly-Ann became suspicious.

She took his phone and looked through his messages.

Five Minutes Later-..

Ryan walked through the front door.

Kelly-Ann immediately whipped a high heel shoe at him, hitting him directly in the forehead.

"What the hell?!" He yelled confused, shutting the front door.

Kelly-Ann was crying.

"You stupid dumb ass!" She screamed, and then she whipped another shoe at him.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"_'Ryan, I can't wait to see you, I love you so much!' _who the hell is sending you those texts?!" She yelled, imitating the texts he was receiving.

Ryan didn't reply.

"Why the hell is some girl named Marissa texting you?! Huh?! Are you cheating on me?!" Kelly-Ann screamed.

Ryan looked down, not wanting to reply.

"God dammit!" Kelly-Ann screamed. She took Ryan's phone and whipped it at him.

"Listen Kelly- I'm not cheating on you!" He defended himself.

His phone hit the wall right above him.

"Bullshit!" She replied.

"It was only one time, I swear."

"It doesn't fucking matter! You still cheated on me!" Kelly yelled.

"No, it's not like that. I was half-drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You were half-drunk?! Emphasis on the half!" She replied. "Your such a dumb-fuck!" She yelled.

She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, moving aside for her to open the door.

"I'm leaving you." She stopped walking.

She was standing right in front of him.

She then slid the ring off of her finger.

"Goodbye Ryan" She threw the ring at his chest, and then stormed out.


	60. Chapter 60

THANK YOU- WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, and LegendKiller040180 for reviewing chapter 59! (:

WWEFan1990- Lmao, writing about her throwing a shoe at him made me giggle a bit. ha. (: Thanks for reviewing!  
GrafittiArtist INC- Thank you for reviewing and I'm not to sure what you mean about the John question, lol sorry. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
LegendKiller040180- I'm the youngest in my family of 7, sadly. lol Thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Desire/Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace

PS- I had to come home from school early because I'm not feeling to well. Luckily, it gave me time to write this chapter! (:

Chapter 60  
"Your Not That Strong"

After leaving the apartment, Kelly was pacing in the alley.

She breathed heavily, but wasn't crying.

She suddenly fell down to her knees and cried hysterically.

"Oh my God" she whispered under her breath as she cried.

Five minutes later ...

She was sitting with her back against the side of the building.

She was just staring forward.

She held her knees to her chest.

She shook her head referring to no, she didn't want to believe what was happening.

After 15 minutes she got up from the ground to find herself face to face with Randy, her brother.

"You done crying now?" Randy asked her.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I was coming over here to help you organize shit then I saw you sitting here crying. I've been here for about 15 minutes."

"Why didn't you come over and talk to me?" Kelly-Ann asked confused.

"When I cry, which is rarely, I feel better left alone." He answered. "What happened to you? Why you crying?" He asked her.

"Ryan is .. cheating on me." Suddenly the tears rushed back.

"He's what?!" Randy yelled pissed off.

"He cheated on me, he stated that it was only once."

"It doesn't matter!" Randy yelled, mad about Ryan cheating.

"I know, thats what I said!" She replied.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Randy stated, over exaggerating what he planned to do- which was punch Ryan straight in the face.

"Randy calm down. He's usually a good guy."

"Kelly, I know that you and I haven't known each other long- but I'm not gonna let some dumb ass hurt you!"

"Randy, dude, calm down." She told him. "I'm moving out of that apartment."

"Good"

"I'm leaving him and his stupid lies. I'm done with him."

--

Ashley and John sat in they're hotel room- snuggled in bed together.

"I love you." Ashley stated, caressing his hand, which was on her stomach.

"I love you too, Ash." John told her, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"We're gonna be parents in nine months." Ashley said, hardly believing it.

"I know- we're gonna have a little 'person' running around."

"What do you want the baby to be, boy or girl?"

"I want a little girl." John truthfully answered her.

"I want a little boy." Ashley replied, disagreeing with him.

"No matter what he or she is, I'm still gonna love 'em."

"Same here. What do you want to name him or her?"

"I don't know, what do you want to name them?" John asked.

"For boys- Tyler, Brendan, Adam, or Will. For girls- Alexz, Kayla, Taylor, or Jude. I had like twenty names, but I narrowed it down." Ashley answered, with a smile.

"All those names are adorable." John told her. "Which one do you like the most?"

"For boys- Tyler. For girls- I'm not so sure. Which do you like the most?"

"For boys- Tyler or Will. For girls- Taylor or Alexz, possibly Kayla too." John told her.

"I mostly agree; Jude isn't the best choice. I think I like Taylor the most."

"It's a cute name." John stated. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"It's weird that we're talking about a baby-_ our baby_." Ashley responded

"I know" John responded, smiling a bit.

"Why you smiling?" Ashley asked, also smiling. "I thought you weren't too happy about a baby."

"I don't know. Being a dad has always been in my _I hope when I grow up _list." John answered.

Ashley smiled.

--

Later that night,

John had fallen asleep, and Ashley was bored.

She grabbed her laptop and began writing another blog for her myspace.

She wrote-

_"Dear Fans!  
I'm so excited. I'm sad that I have to take a break from the WWE. But I'm gonna have a baby! The father of my baby is the one and only John Cena. He and I were discussing baby names today. For girls we like- Taylor and Alexz. For boys we like- Tyler and Will. I'm excited, I hope you guys are too! Once I have my baby, I'll probably come back to the WWE. I know that the nine months with out you guys is going to be saddening, but I might be able to swing by the arena and manage John's matches. I plan to see you guys a lot, and I'll do whatever I can to see you guys! I gotta go though! (:  
_

_Post Song- "Not Enough" by Out Lady Peace_

_XOXO,  
Ash! (: "  
_

--

VERY IMPORTANT- POLL  
Should I skip nine months so that we can get to Ashley's baby being born? Or should we just go through those nine months?


	61. Chapter 61

THANK YOU- GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, LegendKiller040180, WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1, and WWEFan182 for reviewing chapter 60! (: You guys are the complete best!!!!!! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- I'm glad that you love it! (: Thanks for reviewing.  
Waves Of Rage- I'll probably skip about five months. Thanks for voting and for reviewing! (:  
LegendKiller040180- Lol, I think I'm gonna skip a few months, but I won't skip to many. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
WWEFan1990- Yeah, I don't plan skipping to many months, only a few. Thanks for reviewing!  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thanks for reviewing & I agree; it would probably make it confusing if I were to skip all the months of Ashley's pregnancy. Thanks for reviewing, and its okay that you didn't review last chapter- I completely understand! (:  
WWEFan182- Thank you for the advice and suggestions. You rock! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

PS- I was on Ashley Massaro's myspace today and she posted a new blog. Sadly, in the blog she stated that she would NOT be in the 25 Diva Battle Royal at Wrestlemania. ): I don't know if she is returning, but I do know that she is having a new clothing line come out! (: So that should be pretty cool. If you don't know her myspace then message me and I'll give you the link.

Chapter 61  
"I Close My Eyes"

Ashley woke up to John sitting up.

He was on her laptop, she quickly sat up and grew concerned- once seeing his expression.

"Why are you on my laptop?" Ashley asked, sort of concerned.

"Sorry, but Randy texted me and supposedly on the WWE website it says _Sadly, We have dropped John Cena's contract. Our luck goes out to him _or some thing like that."

"Wait, your fired?" She asked confused.

"I don't fucking know, but Mr. McMahon never told me that I was!"

John typed in the WWE website link on the search bar and opened the main site.

He scrolled down and looked at the right hand corner.

There was a little update box that had a picture of John, and under the picture it read-

_"We are sorry to inform our fans, that we have dropped John Cena's contract. We wish the best of luck for his future adventures and his future jobs. We will miss you." _

"What the hell?!" John yelled- outraged.

"Why are you fired?! Mr. McMahon never even had a meeting with you about you being dropped!"

"I know!" John exclaimed. "Get your coat- we're going to the headquarters, right now."

--

WWE Headquarters

John and Ashley quickly walked in and charged to the front desk.

"I need to see Mr. McMahon, immediately" John demanded to the lady at the front desk.

"And your name?"

"John Cena" John answered.

"Have you made an appointment or meeting with Mr. McMahon?" The woman asked.

"No, I have not. But this is an emergency!" John yelled.

The lady picked up the phone by her, and called Mr. McMahon's office.

"There is a John Cena here, and he'd like to see you. Should I send him up?" The lady told Vince.

She listened to his reply and then hung up.

"His office is located on the top floor, to be exact; the thirteenth floor, and it's the first office." She told them.

John and Ashley quickly walked to the elevator.

--

John knocked on Mr. McMahon's office door.

Mr. McMahon opened his door to see Ashley and John.

"Hello John, Ashley. You may come in." He told the two.

They walked in and Mr. McMahon sat down at his desk. Ashley sat down on the chair opposite of Mr. McMahon.

John was standing and pacing back and forth behind Ashley.

"John, I'm gonna take a wild guess to why your here today." Mr. McMahon stated. "You probably found out that you have been released."

"Yeah, why the hell am I dropped, when you didn't have a God damn meeting with me!?" John exclaimed.

"As the head of WWE, I am forced to look through some personal things that belong to the superstars. We some times check they're websites, facebooks, or myspace."

Ashley began to slowly realize what was going on. She began to tense up.

"While we were looking at Ms. Massaro's Myspace page we came across a new blog that she had posted. It was titled- 'Baby Has A Dad'."

Mr. McMahon opened his laptop, and immediately went to Ashley's Myspace.

He opened the blog, and John sat down.

"While reading this specific blog, we came across this sentence- _The father of my baby is the one and only John Cena._" Mr. McMahon read.

He then turned the laptop to face John, John read the sentence.

"As a WWE owner, I am forced to make sure the children and younger teens that watch WWE are not influenced by bad decisions. Ashley has plenty of fans on her MySpace, and plenty of them are going to read that blog. A lot of the fans love John Cena and admire him. We believe that hearing that John was the father, could influence the young children to think it was okay to get another girl pregnant." Mr. McMahon explained.

"But a lot of people get pregnant, I don't understand this!" John argued.

"You, specifically John, are an idol to kids around the world. We don't want any teens getting another teen pregnant. We figure that releasing you is the best idea for the World Wrestling Entertainment audience. We are truly sorry." Mr. McMahon told him.

John immediately stood up and stormed out.

Ashley got up and followed.

She struggled to keep up with him, but she did the best she could.

"John!" She yelled, trying to get him to slow down. "John!" she yelled once again.

John stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"John, I'm sorry." Ashley apologized. "I didn't know you'd get fired!"

"Ashley, from day one- I told you I didn't want people knowing that I was the father! I didn't want it to effect my career!"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry!"

"No Ashley- I told you I couldn't be acknowledged as the father! Now look- you get too close and personal with your fans and you tell them that I got you pregnant! Come on Ash! You destroyed my WWE career. You smashed it and now I may never be able to perform for the WWE fans again."

John then stormed away, leaving a sad Ashley to stand by herself.


	62. Chapter 62

THANK YOU- AshleyMassaroPhan1, GrafittiArtist INC, LegendKiller040180, Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990 and WWEFan182 for reviewing! You guys rock.

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you for reviewing and I REALLY hope she comes back to the WWE! Thanks for reviewing! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I hope John gets his head on right! lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
LegendKiller040180- Thank you so much for your review, I appreciate it.  
Waves Of Rage- uh ? .. (: Thanks for reviewing. lol  
WWEFan1990- I don't know if 'unfire' is a word. Lmao. I think it's 'rehire'. Lol, it's okay- my vocabulary sucks! ha. Thanks for reviewing!  
WWEFan182- I'll message you the link to her myspace & I know, Ashley definitely should be in the Rumble. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "My Way" by Limp Bizkit.

Chapter 62  
"& Now I'm Pissed"

Ashley arrived back to the hotel to see no John.

She looked around the hotel room but he was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She sat down on the bed and grabbed her laptop.

She began writing a blog for her myspace.

_"Hey guys,  
Things ended up taking a turn for hell. John was fired from the WWE because hes a 'bad influence' on you guys. Supposedly he's a bad influence because he's the father of my baby. He's pissed off at me, 'cuz according to him- I wasn't supposed to tell you guys about him being the father. I'm probably on my own again. It's my way or the highway (: On the high part of my life- Randy and Mickie picked a date to get married; July 19, 2010. I'm excited for them. I should already have my baby by then. I'm three and a half weeks pregnant! I'm excited. My brother and his girlfriend got in to a huge fight. They're pretty much broken up. ): _

_Post Song "My Way" by Limp Bizkit. _

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro"_

She posted the blog with the title "Just Another Fight"

--

Ryan drove to where he believed Kelly-Ann was staying, Randy's hotel room.

He knocked on the door calmly.

Mickie answered the door with a smile.

Once she saw that it was Ryan- her smile faded and she gave a frustrated look.

"Kelly isn't here, so get the hell out of this hotel."

"Uh, I know she's here. Let me talk to her." Ryan demanded.

"Why, so you can break her heart even more?" Mickie asked "I _don't _think so."

Mickie was closing the door when Ryan put his foot in between the door and the wall.

"Randy!" Mickie yelled.

She re-opened the door once Randy was standing there with her.

"Ryan, get the hell out of here." Randy demanded.

"Let me see Kelly." Ryan stated.

"No_ asshole_. That's not how it works!" Randy yelled.

Suddenly Kelly appeared behind Mickie.

"Just let me talk to him you guys." Kelly-Ann stated.

Mickie and Randy didn't approve of the two talking, but they both moved aside so that Kelly-Ann could walk out.

Once she was standing in the hall, she closed the door.

"What do you want?"

"Kelly- I've made mistakes. I've messed up more then any one." He paused

"Go on" Kelly replied

"I'm sorry for cheating on you. It was a big mistake and it'll never happen."

"Once a cheater .. _always_ a cheater" Kelly stated.

"Kelly, please just hear me out." Ryan pleaded.

"Did you just kiss the girl or what?" She asked "What happened?"

"I was at my buddy Frank's apartment. His girlfriend, Katie, came over and she brought her friend Kelsey. We were all drunk out of our minds." He paused. "Kelsey sat down on my lap and we began kissing. It was a five minute make out before I stopped it and walked out. She continuously texts me, and I always reply with _'I'm getting married, leave me alone.'_" Ryan explained.

"Promise it will never happen again?"

"I promise you. Your all I need- .. your my every thing." Ryan stated

Suddenly a smile spread across Kelly's face, she and Ryan then kissed.

--

**Six and a Half Months Later**

Ashley walked over to the bathroom to take a bath.

She had both her hands on her back- supporting her back.

Once she was done with her shower she walked out and over to the bed.

She grabbed her laptop and began writing a new blog for her myspace.

It was titled "In Over My Head"

_"Dear Fans,  
I'm seven months pregnant, how exciting! Two more months and I'm a mommy! (: I know- I haven't made any appearances on WWE since I left. But believe me- I miss the WWE more then any thing right now! I love all of you guys. Relationship Updates! (: - I haven't talked to John for 6 months now. He moved out of the hotel and I don't even know where the hell he went. I miss him dearly and I'm depressed that he doesn't remember that this is his baby too. Randy and Mickie are completely in love and it's adorable! They are more in love then they ever were, except Mickie keeps bringing up the 'baby' subject. Kelly and my brother, Ryan are getting married in August, 2010. Kelly Kelly and Brian are in a VERY serious relationship! Paul and Melina are getting married in December, 2010. I have so many weddings to prepare for!! Ah, I'm excited. I'm not in any fights with any one besides John. I think I might give him a call and see what he wants to do- considering hes the father of the child that's in my tummy! (:_

_Post Song: "Over My Head" by The Fray_

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro" _


	63. Chapter 63

THANK YOU- AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan1990, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing chapter 62!

AshleyMassaroPhan1- I really do hope she returns, along with Lita and Trish. Lita, Trish Stratus, and Ashley are my favorite divas of all time and it sucks that now they're all gone :( Thanks for reviewing! (:  
WWEFan1990- I understand, some times it's funner to make your vocabulary confusing. ha, like some times I say "confuzzled" instead of "confusing" lmao. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- Lol, I know! ha. Thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "You" by Breaking Benjamin.

BTW- I know SHOOOORT chapter. But I was COMPLETELY in writer's block for the past week. I apologize! (:

Chapter 63  
"Forgive Me, My Love"

Ashley smiled as she closed her laptop.

She knew it was a new day, a fresh start.

She grabbed her laptop and signed on to her facebook.

She had received a message from .. John?

She opened the message to see a long paragraph.

_"Ashley,  
Uhmmm.. we haven't talked in the longest time and I feel bad right now. Your gonna have a baby in 7 months, and it's my baby. I can't leave you alone and make you a single mom. I really hope that we can meet up for some coffee or something? Whatever you'd like. Message back please._

_-John"_

Ashley took a deep breath.

She began to type back.

--

That Night

Ashley put on a plain black stretchy t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She had her hair curled, and her bangs pulled back to the top of her head.

She had her black nail polish on her finger nails.

She looked at herself once more before walking out the door.

--

She walked in to the coffee shop that her and John were meeting at.

She had sent back a message on Facebook saying-

"Go to the Coffee Shop at 6:30"

It was 6:40, she had told John to be there at 6:30.

She suspected he would be late.

For once- he wasn't. She saw him sitting at a table near the window.

He stared off in to the world outside of the place.

He was just as buff as he was last time she had seen him.

His hair was cut the same, and he looked exactly the same.

Ashley felt all her breath get caught in her throat.

She quickly went outside for some air.

Once getting outside, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her purse.

She lit one and took a big puff.

Suddenly she heard-

"You know- if your pregnant you shouldn't smoke."

She quickly turned around to see an unfamiliar person.

"I know, I quit once I got pregnant. This is the first time I have for 7 months."

"I'm Daniel by the way. I work here" He told her.

"I'm Ashley. I'm just coming to have a smoothie or some thing."

"I'll see you in there, k?" He replied.

Ashley nodded with a smile.

Daniel soon disappeared in to the shop.

Ashley turned back around and took another puff.

John walked out.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked

Ashley turned around to face him.

"Uhm .. since I was 19"

"I never knew that you smoked."

"That's 'cuz I never told you .." She replied.

"Oh, good answer" He said quietly and awkwardly. "Smoking isn't good for the baby." He reminded her.

"I stopped smoking once I found out I was pregnant. I'm stressed. Jeez, do you seriously care what MY baby turns out to be?"

"You mean OUR baby."

".. Yeah" She murmured. "Let's go inside."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low

Chapter 64  
"She Doesn't Believe In Love"

John pulled out a seat for Ashley to sit at.

Ashley smirked, and sat down. John then sat across from her. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

A waiter approached they're table

"Hello. Can I get any thing for you?"

"No thanks." Ashley answered.

"No problem." The woman replied before walking away.

"So Ashley. Hows the baby?" John asked curiously.

"Good. I've been a good girl with her. I don't ever go out unless it's to some one's hotel room."

"So Ashley retired from being the Party girl?" He smirked.

"For now. Once this baby is out, I'm returning to the Party Girl." She said smiling. John smiled back at her.

"I want to apologize. It's not your fault that I was fired. You having a baby with me isn't a mistake, and I over reacted. The night that I stormed away from you .. I couldn't even get to sleep! I was miserable, but I never had the guts to come over and say sorry. I felt as if I was not at fault. But about four months ago .. I realized that losing you was a big mistake." He paused "I love you"

"I don't believe in love." Ashley stated.

"Well I'm determined to call you a bluff."

Ashley couldn't help but smirk. She looked down at her hands, which were rested on the table.

"I don't think that will ever happen." She responded

--

"I'll just call or text you or some thing." John told her.

"Sounds good. Bye" She then got in to the driver's seat of her car.

--

She arrived home.

She grabbed her laptop and went on to her myspace.

Right after she logged in- her cell phone began ringing.

She took the laptop off her lap, and grabbed her cell phone.

The phone number belonged to Mr. McMahon.

She hesitated, but decided to answer.

"Hello." She spoke.

"Hello Ashley. It's Mr. McMahon, how are you?" He asked kindly.

"I'm wonderful." She said kind of nervous. "How are you?" She replied.

"I'm great, and I have some thing to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Well we were wondering if you'd like to make a surprise appearance."

Ashley was unsure.

"I don't know Mr. McMahon" She stated. "The babies due soon, and I don't wanna risk losing it."

"Ashley- all we want is for you to be the manager of a match or some thing. You'll be in NO physical contact with any one."

"Uh damn ... fine. This Monday Night Raw. I'll come." Ashley responded.

"Sounds good. See you then!" He then hung up.


	65. Chapter 65

THANKS- WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing the last chapter!

WWEFan1990- lmao, thanks for reviewing! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot!  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Hopefully Trish is scheduled to wrestler! Its sad that Lita and Ashley aren't though :( thanks for reviewing! (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus

CHALLENGE- whoever is reviewer 200 will have an entire chapter dedicated to them!!!! (:

PS- SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT! :(

Chapter 65  
"Keep My Head Held High"

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Ashley walked through the doors of the arena.

She had Mickie and Randy by her side.

Randy was dragging Mickie and his suitcase.

Mickie was dragging Ashley's.

Ashley took off her big sun glasses.

And they soon reached her dressing room.

"I'm gonna go in and get dressed. I'll walk over to your dressing room once I'm done." Ashley told the two.

They then left Ashley.

Ashley walked in to her dressing room and did her hair and make up.

Her hair was curled, and her bangs were clipped to the right side of her face.

She had a black stretched shirt, and jean shorts.

She then walked over to Randy's dressing room.

--

Later That Night

Ashley watched Monday Night Raw from back stage.

Lita had just entered the ring.

Lita was already talking trash about every one.

"The funny thing is, every one chants _Litas a whore _but in all reality- Mickie, Ashley, and Trish Stratus are whores. Mickie has been coming out here in slutty outfits and showing off her body to every one in this crowd. Ashley is knocked up. And Trish will do any guy that walks past her! And speaking of Ashley- has any one seen the stomach that girl has?! Shes huge! I was looking at new photos of her, and it was hard to notice she was pregnant considering the fact that she was always fat." Lita bashed the divas.

Ashley's theme song came on.

The crowd stood up and cheered like crazy.

After a few seconds of waiting- Ashley walked out from the black curtain.

The crowd went crazy, Lita stood there- shocked.

Ashley stopped walking at the top of the ramp, she had a microphone in her hand.

Her theme music was cut.

"Lita- you should be talking? You and Edge had a Live Sex Celebration. And you were knocked up a few years ago!" The crowd cheered. "And not to mention the fact that you've had THREE boyfriends in the industry- Matt, Kane, and Edge. But the funny thing is- you've only had three guys here ... but you've had sex with 10."

The crowd laughed, and chanted _Ashley_

"Okay thats enough!" Lita screamed. "Ashley you come out here acting as if your the head of the WWE! You've been gone for 7 months now! The crowd hardly remembers your fat ass."

"The crowd doesn't wanna remember your fat ass" Ashley replied. Lita became pissed, and the crowd cheered. "And one more thing" She paused "I have some one here who wants to settle a score with you."

"And who would that be?" Lita replied.

There was a silence, and soon Trish Stratus' theme song came on.

"TRISH STRATUS!" Ashley announced.

Trish came walking out.

She looked at Ashley and smiled, she then sprinted down to the ring.

She immediately attacked Lita with punches.


	66. Chapter 66

THANKS- WWEFan182, PokemonLover52, Blue Dragon Lover, BDLover, AndropovHeartsBD, ZolaKillerBat, Waves Of Rage and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the last chapter!

WWEFan182- I understand- I haven't been updating as often either, I've been busy too; So I understand! (: GO ASHLEY, GO TRISH! lol. & I'm happy that you would like to be the 200th reviewer, and I'm glad that it would mean so much to you. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me. (:  
PokemonLover52- Thank you so much for reviewing! (:  
Blue Dragon Lover- Thank you so much, and sorry that it took you so long for you to read up to this chapter lol (: Thanks for reviewing!! (:  
BDLover- It is an amazing song, thanks for reviewing (:  
AndropovHeartsBD- Thank you so much (:  
ZolaKillerBat- Thank you so much, and I'm happy that you think so! (:  
Waves Of Rage- Yeah sorry for discluding John, definitely didn't mean to :) Thanks for reviewing!  
WWEFan1990- I'm sorry that you weren't the 200th reviewer, a bunch of new people reviewed the last chapter lol, i wasn't expecting it. & I SOO agree, Lita is one of my all time favorite divas, and even when the WWE fans were against her- I was rooting for her. Her personal decisions should NEVER have been told to the fans. She got treated like crap because of her personal live and I felt terrible for her. I thought the fans should of remembered all the sacrifices and amazing matches she had given us. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you enjoy this story (:

ZOLAKILLERBAT- this chapter is dedicated to you! You are the 200th reviewer. (:

I decided to do this "dedication to the 200th reviewer" thing because having 200 reviews on a story is so amazing to me. I never thought my writing would actually go on for over 60 chapters! I REALLY wanna thank all of the reviewers, you guys mean so much to me, and you guys are the reason this story is still going, thank you (:

I really wanna thank five reviewers that review pretty much every chapter  
Those people are- **WWEFan1990, WWEFan182, GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage and AshleyMassaroPhan1**

I just want you guys to know that I'm very thankful (:

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ZOLAKILLERBAT**

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Stop And Stare" by One Republic

Chapter 66  
"Stop And Stare"

Ashley was backstage, and Monday Night Raw was just ending.

She was in her locker room, packing up all her make up.

A knock on her door was heard.

"Who is it?" She asked, continuing to pack her things up.

"John" Some one answered.

Ashley stopped what she was doing and stood there for a minute.

".. Come in"

John walked in, and closed the door. Ashley turned to face him.

"Hey Ash" He greeted her, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey John ..." Ashley replied. "I thought you were fired."

"I am, I just really needed to talk to you."

"Okay, go ahead- talk"

"I wanna get back together." John stated.

"You wanna what?" Ashley replied confused.

"I miss you, I miss us. I just really wanna be with you again."

"I don't know John. I really don't." She paused "For once in my life- I'm doing fine on my own. I'm paying all my bills, and I'm keeping up on every thing. I don't want to get a problem."

"Being with me shouldn't be a problem though" John argued.

"But a relationship can be a problem. You and I fight constantly when we're together. I don't want to be stressed out right now. I'm 7 months pregnant- stress isn't good for my baby." Ashley explained.

"Ashley- it's our baby. I wanna be the father of this child- I don't wanna leave you alone as a single parent."

"I'm doing fine right now, okay? I've been thinking and maybe being a single parent isn't that bad." Ashley stated

"Don't you think that I should have a say in whether I'm a parent to this child or not?" John replied, Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No because- you gave up that decision seven months ago when you stormed out of my life." Ashley stated. She paused, as the tears began to come to her eyes- soon they were released, and were flowing down her rosy red cheeks. "I was willing to do anything- I thought you loved me. I thought you were excited to be a father. But no, you decided that you couldn't deal with being a father, so you got up and left me!"

"It wasn't that I didn't wanna be a father it was that- I was scared I wouldn't be able to support you and the baby since my contract was dropped!"

"You shouldn't of left because of that! You should of stayed by my side!" She paused, wiping away some of the tears. "I was in love with you, okay? I don't want it to be end up being- two years from now; I'm signing divorce papers. "

"Who said we're getting married?!' John yelled.

"I don't wanna be with you in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship! Its either- you marry me ... or I leave you." She paused "It's either- your with me for the long run or I'm outta here. Because- if I let you in to my life as just my boyfriend again then in five months your gonna start some other shit with me. So I need to know if your in this with me, or your out of it."

"I don't know Ash .. I really don't know" He then walked out.

Ashley stood there- heartbroken.

--

She walked in to her hotel room, and set her suitcase down on the floor.

She then sat on her bed and began to cry silently.

She let out a deep breath and then grabbed her laptop.

She logged on to her Myspace and began writing another blog.

The blog was titled- "Stay Together For The Kids"

She wrote-

_"Dear Fans Or Haters,  
Hope you enjoyed my special appearance on Monday Night Raw, it was quite exciting. Hates a strong word, so I'll just say- I really really really don't like Lita. & I'm sick of being picked on because I'm pregnant. Being pregnant doesn't make me a whore! I'm pregnant, okay? Thats all there is to it. God, and the drama rolls back in to my life. John Cena has yet again accomplished in making me cry. I gave him a decision tonight. His decision was either- marry me, or leave me. He walked out after I stated that I didn't wanna be his girlfriend for five months before we broke up for like the twentieth time. Whatever- if he doesn't love me .. then he doesn't love me. All I know is that my baby is obviously gonna begin wondering where their father is and I don't plan on telling it that their father didn't love me enough to support me and my child. Screw John, Screw Lita .. Screw all the people that don't believe in me. All you haters might as well be blocked from my myspace- there is no point in being bashed by all of you guys. I looked at my last blog and saw a few hater comments. If you hate me, then why waste your time commenting and reading all of my blogs? Theres no point in wasting your 'precious' live away reading some thing that you don't even enjoy. Being pregnant doesn't make me a whore. So to all you haters- .. SHOVE IT! _

_Post Song- "Stay Together For The Kids" by Blink182_

_Peace,  
Ashley Massaro"  
_


	67. Chapter 67

THANKS- LegendKiller040180, and GrafittiArtist INC for reviewing the latest chapter (:

LegendKiller040180- Thanks so much, it means a lot to me! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I hope so too (: Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings

Chapter 67  
"Don't Tell A Soul Goodbye"

Melina and Paul sat in they're hotel room just talking.

"How much did my ring cost?" Melina asked, admiring the beautiful diamonds that was on it.

"10,283 dollars"

"Damn, expensive much?" Melina replied with a smile.

"Only the best for my girl" He replied, Melina smiled and the two hugged.

"I love you." Melina told him.

"I love you too."

--

Mickie and Randy were sitting in they're hotel room also.

Mickie was getting ready since the two were going out for a fancy nice dinner.

Mickie was dressed in a black dress, that went a little past the middle of her thigh.

Her hair was curled, and her side bangs were put in to a poof on the top of her head.

She had diamond earrings in, and black high heels.

Randy was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress-up pants, and a suit-jacket.

Mickie walked out of the bathroom since she was completely ready.

"You look beautiful" Randy stated, Mickie smiled, and the two walked towards each other.

"Why thank you Mr. Orton, and shall I say you look pretty damn good yourself." Mickie said smiling.

"Shall we leave?" Randy asked, mostly joking since he was using older language.

"We shall" She said with a smile, and the two then walked out.

--

Dinner,

Randy and Mickie were seated by a huge window.

There was a busy street right by the window, so the lights from the cars were shining brightly.

The moon light was perfect and shined off both of they're faces.

"Randy- your definitely some thing special." Mickie complimented him.

"Your more then special, your amazing." He replied. Mickie smiled.

"Your such a cheesy liar." She joked with a smile.

"I'm not lying!" Randy replied smiling.

"Oh come on Orton!" Mickie continued to joke around.

"But really" He paused "Your the best thing to ever happen to me."

Mickie smiled, and felt her heart skip a beat.

--

Ashley's eyes flickered to the bright morning sun.

She slowly sat up, yawning a bit.

She sat for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door.

Ashley quickly through her hair up in a messy bun, and proceeded to quickly change.

She answered the door, and saw Melina standing there.

"Damn Melina!" Ashley said, half joking, allowing her to enter her room

"What?!" Melina asked confused, entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I thought you were some one else." Ashley confessed.

"Who would- Wait a minute" Melina thought of some one "Did you think I was John?"

Ashley froze, she didn't wanna admit it, but it was the truth.

"You still like him don't you?!" Melina replied. Ashley shrugged.

"Don't you read my myspace blogs?" She asked.

"No" Melina truthfully answered, chuckling a bit. Ashley smiled.

"Last night I told him that it was either- marry me, or leave me. He walked out after I stated the choice." Ashley explained.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter" She paused "He doesn't matter."

--

Later that night,

Ashley, Mickie, and Melina sat on Ashley's bed in her hotel room.

"Shit, I gotta go. My parents are coming for a visit. They wanna meet Randy again, so I need to be back at the hotel room now. They're coming in like 30 minutes, so I really need to go." Mickie stated. standing up from the bed. "I'll see you all later."

Mickie reached the door, and was about to open the door when some one knocked.

Mickie opened the door and saw John Cena standing there.

"Uhm, hi John." Mickie then left the hotel room, and began walking towards hers.

"Can I come in?" John asked Ashley, standing outside of the door.

"Sure." Ashley answered.

--

Mickie arrived at the hotel room to see Randy Orton sitting there, with her parents.

"Mom, dad? I thought you weren't coming till later?" Mickie asked confused.

"Well we didn't think it'd be a problem if we came early, so we're here!" Mickie's mom said smiling.

Mickie smiled, and ran over to her parents.

She hugged both her mother and father, and then hugged Randy.

"Be Nice" she whispered in to his ear.

"Will do Ms. James" He replied with a smirk, Mickie smiled back.

"You mean Mrs. Orton" She joked. Randy chuckled.

--

"Why you here John?" Ashley asked confused.

"Listen- you offered me two choices last night. One- Leave you. And Two- Marry you." He paused.

Ashley stood up from the bed, and walked towards John.

"I've made my decision." He stated.

"Whats your decision?" Ashley asked

"Ashley Massaro" He the got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a diamond ring that was held in a velvet box.

Ashley's jaw dropped, and Melina couldn't help but smile.

"YES!" Ashley answered


	68. Chapter 68

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing chapter 67! (:

Waves Of Rage- Its weird writing about how they're getting married lol, i feel like they've loved each other for so long and now making they're love official feels so weird lol. Thanks for reviewing (:  
WWEFan1990- I'm happy that your excited (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you much, luckily- my writer's block was pushed aside, and now I'm able to update much more! (: Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" by James Morrison

Chapter 68  
"The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore; Part One"

The Next Morning,

Melina woke up with an empty spot next to her.

Instead of Paul laying there- a note was.

She took the note off from the bed, sat up and began reading.

_Hey Mel,  
I'm just having breakfast with Ashley. I'll be back 'round 11_

_From  
Paul_

"Breakfast with Ashley?" Melina murmured to herself.

She was unsure if she was okay with her fiance having breakfast with his ex.

Melina quickly reminded herself that Ashley was engaged.

And that there was nothing to worry about.

But Melina soon realized the time was already- 12:00

Meanwhile,

Paul and Ashley was just finishing up they're breakfast.

Ashley had eaten- grilled cheese, bacon, eggs, and coffee.

Paul had- french toast, bacon, eggs, and coffee.

"It weird that my brother introduced you and me." Ashley stated.

"If it weren't for Ryan, then I would of never met such a wonderful girl." Paul replied.

Ashley smiled at him with her bright smile.

--

It was 12:30 when Paul walked back in to the hotel room. Melina was sitting on the bed, looking around on her laptop.

She quickly looked up to see who had entered her room, and then she looked back down.

Paul walked in with a smile, but soon noticed that Melina didn't look as happy as he was. He stopped and stared at her.

"You okay?" He asked very concerned. Melina shrugged, and continued to look at her laptop.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, Paul became confused of her attitude that she was giving him.

"Uhm ... no reason ?" He replied confused. He shook it off, and the room fell silent.

"Why were you out so long?" Melina asked, Paul looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"When I woke up this morning and read your not- you said you'd be back at 11, it's 12:30." Melina explained.

"Oh well me and Ashley just had fun, and wanted to hang out more."

"Where did you guys go?" Melina asked, becoming a little annoyed, but she attempted not to show it.

"We went to Silly Sal's for breakfast, and then just walked around the park for a bit." He answered truthfully.

"Oh sounds ... fun." Melina murmured. Paul continued to look at her, even though Melina had returned to her laptop.

--

Ashley arrived back to her hotel room to see John.

He had a bright smile on his face.

"I can't believe it- ... we're gonna have a baby together." John said once she walked in.

"I know" Ashley replied with a huge smile spread across her face. John smiled even bigger and then hugged her.

"The baby is due in one and half months. I'm excited." John stated.

Ashley nodded, and then the two hugged once more. John kissed her cheek.

"How was breakfast?" John asked. Unlike Melina- John was fine with the two having breakfast.

"It was good, we had fun." Ashley stated.

"I'm glad." John replied, smiling.

--

Mickie woke up to a red rose, and a piece of paper next to her bed. Mickie sat up, stretched her arms, and smiled.

She then picked up the rose. She smelled the rose and smiled even bigger. She then set it down, and picked up the note.

She quickly scanned the note, it was pretty much informing Mickie that Randy and her parents had gone out to lunch.

Meanwhile at Lunch,

Randy and Mr. and Mrs. James were looking at the menu while sitting down at a table at a nice quiet restaurant.

"So Randy, how are you and Mickie doing? She can't seem to stop talking about you." Mrs. James asked.

"We're doing great. We're at a very high point in our relationship, and we're doing very well."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mr. James responded. "Have you guys talked about children?" He asked curiously.

"Mickie is very eager to have children, but we've decided to wait for some time before we do." Randy answered.

"Thats good to hear, we don't want her getting pregnant before you guys are even married." Her mother replied, chuckling.

Randy smiled.

"Well I really am happy to be with your daughter, and I hope to get her in bed soon." Randy replied. He quickly paused noticing what he had said, there was an awkward silence and Randy's eyes widened. "I mean like- I hope to have a baby with her soon." He tried to cover up his mistake.

That statement definitely caused an awkward dinner.


	69. Chapter 69

THANKS- GrafittiArtist INC and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing chapter 68! (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Lmao I don't know about her being "bridezilla", but I'm happy that you like the story! (: Thanks for reviewing!  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I hope yours will pass soon too (: & lmao, when I was writing the Randy part I started laughing (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore" by James Morrison.

Chapter 69  
"The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore; Part Two"

Ashley waited at the airport with John.

Brian and Kelly had gone to Mexico for a month, and were finally coming back.

It was 11:30, and the plane was scheduled to land around then.

The plane unboarded and Kelly and Brian came walking out- holding hands.

Ashley smiled at Brian, as did John, but Ashley's smile was huge.

She was happy to see him considering the fact that Brians like her best friend.

Ashley walked over to Brian and gave him a huge hug.

"Ah, your gonna have the baby soon!" Brian said happily.

"I know!" Ashley replied, she smiled bigger, and hugged Brian once more.

"How was Mexico!?" She asked excitedly.

"It was amazing. It so nice there!" Brian answered her.

"I'm jealous!" Ashley replied smiling, "Kelly!" She yelled out

She then hugged Kelly.

"You got a tan! Ah, your so lucky! I'm stuck here, and I can't even go swimming!" Ashley replied sadly.

"Aw don't worry- only about another month before that baby is outta your stomach, and in your arms."

--

"Bye Melina!" Paul called out, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Melina asked confused.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to Paul-

who was standing by the front door.

"Brian just got back from Mexico. I'm meeting up with him Kelly, John, and Ashley."

"Ashley?" Melina replied concerned.

"Yeah? Whats so bad about Ashley?" He answered.

"Well you saw her yesterday- why do you need to see her again?"

"Whats your problem? She's my friend and nothing more then that."

"I never said she was any thing more then _just your friend._" Melina argued.

"Okay Mel, calm down. There's no point in fighting with you." Paul attempted to be 'Peacemaker'.

"Whatever Paul. Go have fun with_ Ashley _while your soon-to-be-wife sits in a hotel room."

Melina rolled her eyes, and walked away. Paul became confused, rolled his eyes, then left.

--

"You said what to my mother?!" Mickie yelled.

"I said it to both of them! But I didn't mean to!"

"Randy !!" Mickie screamed, standing from the bed. "My mother is gonna think I'm a whore! My dad is gonna think I'm disgusting!"

"Drama queen much?" Randy joked. Mickie gave him a pissed off look. "Oh come on Micks, your parents will get over it."

"What did they say when you said it?" Mickie asked, trying to evaluate the situation.

"I tried to cover up what I said by saying that I would love to have a baby soon. And your parents were just silent for a while."

"For how long?" Mickie asked.

"Like the rest of the night." He murmured.

"Oh God, Randy!" Mickie yelled.

"It's fine Mickie, your parents will get over it. They know we've had sex before."

"Uh- no they don't!"

"What do you mean- _no they don't_?" Randy replied confused.

"I'm _supposed_ to wait till marriage! My mom had given me the ring that her mom had given her!"

"Your kidding me, right?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm not!" Mickie exclaimed.

Randy bursted out in to laughter.

"Whats so funny about that, Randy?" Mickie asked.

"I had you in bed _WAY _before we got engaged." He replied.

He couldn't help but laugh. Mickie soon began laughing also.

She then walked over and sat down on Randy's lap.

"Whatever, my mom won't flip out- hopefully."

"I'm happy that my little snuggle buddy isn't being such a baby about this." Randy joked.

"I'm happy that my little bastard made my mom think I was a whore." Mickie joked back.


	70. Chapter 70

THANKS- WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1 and LegendKiller040180 for reviewing chapter 68! (:

WWEFan1990- I'm glad that your enjoying the story (: Thanks for reviewing !  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Aw thank you, I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing! (:  
LegendKiller04018- When Melina said the ex-girlfriend thing she was talking about when Ashley and Paul dated when they were teenagers. Paul and Ashley dated around chapter 3.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

**QUESTION PLEASE ANSWER!!!!!!!**  
does it matter how many chapters you have on a story? Like say I reached 90 chapters, would my story be deleted?  
If there is a certain amount of chapters allowed, then once I reach 75 I'm gonna start a sequel story just continuing  
from the last chapter (:

BTW- I know that Ashley's baby is supposed to be due in a month, but I'm getting tired of her being pregnant lmao, so in this chapter I say that she is supposed to have it in less then two weeks.

Chapter 70  
"It's Never Simple, Never Easy"

It was 1:00 AM and Ashley couldn't seem to fall asleep.

John was fast asleep next to her, and the only light in the room was the TV and the laptop.

Ashley was writing another blog for her Myspace.

It was titled: "More Then You Know (: !"

She wrote-

_Dear Fans!  
I hope y'all enjoyed my special appearance on Raw! See, I wasn't lying I'm actually pregnant! The baby is coming soon, and I'm more excited then ever ! John and I are getting married (: ! Every thing seems to be falling in to place for me right now. Brian and Kelly got back from Mexico, Kelly has a wicked tan and I'm definitely jealous (:. Melina and Paul are arguing lately, Paul won't tell me what it's about though. Supposedly it's- "too personal". Whatever lol. I already have planned out a few names for my baby! If it's a girl- Taylor, Alexz, or Kayla. For boys- Tyler or Brendan. I especially like Tyler, and Taylor. Well sorry- there isn't much I can tell you, I have no drama or news that I need to share. But if you comment this blog, I'll respond to your questions. (:_

_Post Song- Hell Yeah - Rev Theory_

_XOXO,  
ASHLEY MAZZZZARO ! (:_

She posted the blog.

She then closed her laptop, and layed next to John.

She watched John sleep, and she found it adorable.

She tried to fall asleep several times, but she just couldn't seem to.

She continuously got up from the bed to get a drink of water or go to the bathroom.

This soon disturbed John's sleeping

Causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes to see Ashley coming back in to bed.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Ashley quickly turned her head to look at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For like two seconds." He answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to fall asleep."

He signaled for her to get closer.

He then wrapped his arm around her.

Ashley smiled.

"This is much better" she stated.

John smiled and kissed her nose.

The two then closed their eyes, and fell asleep.

--

Melina sat up on the bed.

Paul had been sleeping for a pretty long time now. But the whole Paul/Ashley thing was bothering Melina.

She couldn't get to sleep. She felt bothered by this entire situation.

She looked down at Paul while he slept. She shook her head (referring to no) and felt a tear come in to her eye.

She quickly wiped it off, and went to sleep.

--

The Next Day- Melina woke up to find Paul missing.

She rolled her eyes and took a shower.

She finished up her shower and then blow dried her hair.

She put on some make up, curled her hair and clipped her bangs on the top of her head.

She then put on jeans and a green and blue tank top.

She sat down on the bed, waiting for some thing to happen.

She was wondering where Paul was.

She then thought of checking his facebook status.

She proceeded to grab her laptop and go on to her facebook account.

She went on to her friends and scrolled down to Paul's name.

His status read- _"Me and Ashley are going for ice cream. see yuuh !"_

The status was written- an hour and a half ago.

--

Paul and Ashley walked in to Melina and Paul's hotel room.

John was also with them, but he was mostly dosed off in to his own little world.

Paul and Ashley were laughing and joking around.

They looked up to see a pissed off Melina standing there, waiting.

Randy and Mickie were sitting on the bed.

"Whats up with the pissed off face?" Paul asked Melina.

Melina had her arms crossed, with a mad expression across her face.

Melina continued to remain silent.

"She called me and Randy over to talk to her, but she's been silently pacing around the room." Mickie decided to answer.

"Oh my God Melina, is this about the 'Ashley and Me' thing?" Paul asked annoyed.

"The _who_ and _what_ thing?" Ashley replied confused.

"Melina has a fictional story in her head about me and you secretly dating behind her back." Paul explained.

"Mel, are you serious?" Ashley asked, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"And why would you think that?" John asked, a little nervous.

"I'm pregnant for God sake, why would I be fooling around with your boyfriend ! My baby is due in less then two weeks. I doubt I would wanna be making out with a guy right now." Ashley added.

"You can't seem to take your dirty hands off my boyfriend for two seconds ! Your always clinging on to his arm, and your always flirtatious! You have a boyfriend Ashley, a boyfriend that you plan to marry, but you just can't seem to keep your slutty hands off of my boyfriend!" Melina blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said, shocked by Melina's words.

"You always are trying to steal what I have. Your a jealous bitch, Ashley!" She paused "Your ego is huge, and your rude to every one! You don't deserve to be happy!" She paused once again "And your always complaining about how mean and annoying your parents are, and how terrible of a life you had. NEWS FLASH ASHLEY!- your family was rich, and your parents gave you every God damn thing that you wanted! I had to work hard at every thing I wanted, and all you had to do was say 'please' and you got it."

"Why is my family included in this argument!?" Ashley argued.

"Because your a screw up!" Melina blurted out. "Your pregnant at 23, your engaged but your still flirting with another girl's man! You are a complete mess, and you can't stay away from the spotlight for one minute."

"Screw you Melina!" Paul yelled. "Your the one being the bitch, your jealous of Ashley! Ashley and I are ONLY friends, nothing more. But since no drama is happening right now- you have to create some. Just because I have a female friend doesn't mean that we're fooling around with each other. Stop calling Ashley a screw up ... Your the real screw up here."

There was a silence.

Melina slid the engagement ring off of her finger.

"Screw this up, asshole, we're over." She threw the ring at his chest and stormed out.

Every one was shocked.


	71. Chapter 71

THANKS- Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, AshleyMassaroPhan1, GrafittiArtist INC, and WWEFan182 for reviewing chapter 70. (:

Waves Of Rage- Thank you SOOO much for reviewing! (: It means a lot to me.  
WWEFan1990- I fell in love with the Melina/Paul couple from a video on Youtube about them. (: Thanks for reviewing.  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Thank you much, it means a lot.  
GrafittiArtist INC- I never intended to make you guys hate her. Thanks for reviewing (:  
WWEFan182- Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

IMPORTANT- Sure Melina was acting a little bitchy, but understand that she had been bottling up all these feelings for so long, that once she let them go she blew up. I don't want you guys to hate her, she was just expressing her feelings in a bad way.

Chapter 71  
"I Can't Breathe Without You"

The five of them were in silence.

None of them could believe that Melina had just stormed out- throwing her engagement ring at Paul.

Mickie and Randy looked at each other nervously.

Ashley turned to John, with a sympathetic expression on.

"Are you mad at me?" Ashley asked softly.

"Depends- is there anything between you two or is Melina wrong?" John asked.

"Melina is completely wrong, I only love you." Ashley truthfully answered.

The two then hugged, and John kissed the top of her head.

Paul finally moved- after sitting there four about three minutes, frozen.

He looked down at the ground, and saw the diamond engagement ring.

He slowly bent down to pick it up.

He held it in his hand, and saw Melina in his head.

He closed his eyes, attempting to get Melina out of his head, but it didn't work.

Paul stuffed the ring in his pocket, and walked out.

--

That Night,

Ashley was on her laptop typing up a blog for her Myspace.

She named the blog- "This Is Killing Me"

She wrote-

_"Hey Guys,  
Things have been wildly crazy for today. Melina has this fictional story made up in her head that- Paul and me are secretly dating. Today she blew up and began screaming at me and Paul. Here's the story- Mickie, Randy and Melina were in Melina and Paul's hotel room. John, me, and Paul all walked in, since we had just gotten back from getting ice cream. Melina began yelling at me, and all five of us were confused. She was telling me that I was a screw up, and a jealous bitch. Paul told her that she was the real screw up, and Melina threw the engagement ring at his chest and yelled; screw this up, asshole, we're done. She then stormed off, none of us have seen her since. None of us thought it would end this way. _It's never simple, never easy. _I definitely agree with those lyrics. Hopefully Melina will get over this and return to Paul. But for now- they're done :( _

_Post Song- "Breathe" - Taylor Swift_

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro"_

Ashley began playing the song- "Breathe" by Taylor Swift.

"I really did lose one of my best friends." Ashley murmured to herself.

--

Paul entered his car, and began driving.

He had the radio playing, and he just stared forward.

He had no idea where he was going, or when he would stop driving. As long as he was able to get away for an hour or two.

He continued to drive, thinking of Melina the entire time. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

--

Ashley felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She squinted her eyes, and saw a wet spot on the bed.

"John!" She screamed, knowing exactly what was happening.

John rushed in to the room, and saw Ashley squinting in pain.

"Whats the matter?!" He yelled.

"I think I'm- I think I'm having the baby" She stuttered.

John's eyes widened, and he began to panic.

"We need to get in the car, and drive to the hospital. The hospital is only a few blocks away so we should get there in a minimum of three minutes. Then we have to tell the doctor that your in labor, then you have to hold me hand and push and breathe" John rambled on and on.

"John! Stop saying what we're gonna do- and do it!" She demanded.


	72. Chapter 72

THANKS- MCena99, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the latest chapter. (:

MCena99- Happy that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing. (:  
Waves Of Rage- I'm happy, it's finally baby time! lol. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Crazier" by Taylor Swift

Chapter 72  
"You Lift My Feet Off The Ground"

John sprinted to Randy and Mickie's hotel room.

He knocked on the door, and Randy answered.

"Ashley- Labor- Now!" He yelled, panicking.

Mickie immediately ran out from the bathroom- with curler's in her hair.

"Ashley's in labor!" She screamed. John nodded.

John, Randy, and Mickie sprinted back to John and Ashley's room.

Mickie- still had the curlers wrapped up in her hair.

--

They arrived at the hospital and John sprinted to the front desk.

"She's in labor!" He exclaimed.

"Who is?" The nurse asked.

Mickie and Randy helped Ashley walk to the front desk.

"She is" Mickie stated.

Mickie's hair was a mess- it still had all the curlers in, John was in his boxers, a t-shirt, and Ashley's slippers, Randy was in jeans and a RKO t-shirt, and Ashley was in shorts, and a big t-shirt.

So pretty much every one was looking like a mess.

The Nurse called one of the doctors in, and immediately sat Ashley down on a wheel chair.

A doctor came in, and took Ashley to a room full of other doctors/nurses.

Mickie, Randy, and John stood in the lobby.

Mickie took out her cellphone and called Brian.

"Hello" Brian answered.

"Brian?!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Yes?" He answered her.

"Ashley is in labor!" Mickie yelled.

"What?!"

"We're at the hospital, Ashley's gonna have her baby." Mickie explained.

"No Joke?" He asked.

"No Joke." Mickie assured him.

"Get Paul and Kelly- and get here soon!" Mickie demanded.

She then hung up the phone.

She called Ryan and Kelly(Ann)

Once hanging up with those two.

She made her last and final call.

She dialed Melina's cell phone number.

After three long rings- Melina answered the phone.

"What?!" Melina yelled immediately. "I know your probably gonna try to make me come back to Paul, but I'm not gonna. I'm in a hotel a few miles away, and I'm not coming back." Melina stated.

"No, it's that- Ashley's in labor." Mickie stated.

"She's what?!" She yelled, not believing what Mickie was telling her.

"You gotta get here soon."

--

Mickie, John, and Randy sat in the lobby- Paul, Brian, and Kelly sprinted through the doors.

"Where is she?!" Brian yelled.

"Emergency Room." Randy answered.

"Good."

Ryan and Kelly(Ann) then walked through the doors.

"Is she doing okay?" Ryan asked once they were in front of the six people.

"I'm guessing, we haven't seen her since she went in to labor." John replied.

Finally- the last person that they had called walked through the doors.

Melina walked up to the eight people, with out a smile.

"Is she holding up okay? Is she mad at me?" Melina asked.

"She's holding up fine, and I don't know how she feels." Mickie answered. "You obviously hurt her. You told her she was a screw up, and even if you don't believe it- she has had a hard life, and she didn't need you to make it worse."

"I know, okay? It's just- I've been feeling like shit for the past few weeks, and I let it all out- and I know I hurt some people. But I only feel bad for one person and that's Ashley. For all the other ones I've hurt" she paused and looked at Paul. ".. Screw them."

--

It had been eight hours of silence in the lobby.

None of the nine were talking, since it was very awkward.

"What are you gonna name the baby?" Melina asked, looking at John.

"Well we came up with a few names." He answered.

"Really, what are they?" Kelly-Kelly asked excitedly.

"If it's a boy then- Tyler, if it's a girl then- Alexz or Taylor." John answered.

"Aw, those names are outrageously adorable!" Kelly-Kelly exclaimed.

"Seriously, they definitely sound like Cena/Massaro children." Kelly(Ann) joked.

"I'm excited for you two." Brian stated.

"Thanks Bri." John replied.

"Mr. John Cena, Ashley has picked you to help deliver the baby. We need you to come in to the Emergency Room and get ready. Ms. Massaro should be having her baby in about thirty minutes." A doctor had stated.

"Me?" John murmured, feeling like he was in disbelief.

He then stood from his chair, and walked with the doctor.

--

"Push" The doctor yelled.

Ashley squeezed John's hand with all her might.

"Jesus Ashley!" He yelled in pain.

"You try delivering a freakin' baby!" She yelled back.

"Come on Ashley, two more big pushes." The doctor informed her. "Push real hard now."

Ashley squeezed John's hand once again, and John squinted in pain.

"For a girl, your definitely strong." He stated, in disbelief.

"One more push, Ashley, come on!" The doctor encouraged her.

"Ow!" John yelled, once Ashley squeezed his hand.

--

The nurse brought the baby to Ashley.

The baby was wrapped up in a white blanket.

It was a baby girl, and weighed 8 pounds.

The nurse handed the baby to Ashley.

It was only Ashley and John in the room.

"Oh my God, it's _our_ baby. This baby is- .. ours." John said in disbelief.

Ashley softly touched the baby's hand, as it rested in her arms.

"We have a baby .. it's _our_ baby." Ashley stated. "What are we gonna name it?"

"Taylor or Alexz, right?" John asked.

"Yeah, but which one?" She replied.

"I don't know. Which one do you want to name her?"

"I kind of like Taylor more then Alexz."

"Wanna name her Taylor?" John asked.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yeah, Taylor. Whats her middle name?" Ashley asked.

"It could be any thing like- Elizabeth, Ann, Marie- any thing."

"You pick the middle name." Ashley stated.

"Alright" John replied, he thought for a minute and then answered. "Taylor Elizabeth Cena."

"Aw, thats adorable." Ashley stated. "Hi Taylor Elizabeth Cena" She whispered, looking down at the baby.


	73. Chapter 73

THANKS- GrafittiArtist INC, AshleyMassaroPhan1, Waves Of Rage, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the previous chapter. It means a lot to me. (:

GrafittiArtist INC- Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I'm glad that you understand what Melina is going through (: Thanks for reviewing.  
Waves Of Rage- I'm happy that you think so, (: Thank you sooo much for reviewing (:  
WWEFan1990- You'll have to read and find out if they get back together! (: Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Dirty Little Girl" by Burn Halo

Chapter 73  
"Dirty Little Girl"

Four Days Later,

Melina and Paul still weren't back together.

Melina and Ashley had reunited as friends, and were hanging out a lot.

Mickie and Randy's wedding is only a month away.

Ashley and Melina were at the gym working out.

They were in the ring, training.

"Can we take a break?" Melina paused "I'm sick of wrestling" Melina whined.

"You can, I'll go on the treadmill while you rest." Ashley stated.

"Why are you so in to this work out?" Melina asked.

"I don't want any of the fat from the baby to stay on me." Ashley admitted.

"Oh God Ashley, your just as skinny as you were before the pregnancy, if not- then your skinnier."

"Well I'm doing these intense work outs every day for a week." Ashley told Melina her plans.

Ashley walked on to one of the treadmills.

She put her ipod on, and began to run on the treadmill.

She went on the highest speed, and began running as fast as possible.

--

After a two hour intense work out, Ashley and Melina were heading to they're hotel rooms.

"I don't think I've ever sweated more then I am right now, like that was intense." Melina stated.

"Well us divas do need to sweat every once in a while." Ashley joked.

"Can I shower in your room?" Melina asked Ashley.

"Dude, I need the shower, and you have your own hotel room in a different hotel, remember?"

"I know, but I'm too tired to go all the way to my hotel. Can I please?"

"Fine, I'll shower in Paul's room, and you can shower in mine." Ashley told Melina.

The two then split, and went on to the rooms to take showers.

Ashley came back to her room to see that Melina had ended her shower also.

Ashley began to blow dry her hair, while Melina put on some make up.

"Do we have plans for tonight?" Melina asked Ashley.

"I don't think so, I mean- Taylor and John are out right now, but I _really_ want to be around my baby."

"Aw, thats so cute. I can't believe that your a mom, it's crazy." Melina admitted.

"I know, I'm forced to be a responsible adult, which doesn't seem like a good thing considering the fact that before this pregnancy- I still acted like a teenager."

"Well we are 24, and your gonna be 25 in like two months- so it is time for us to be a little more mature then before." Melina stated.

Ashley nodded, in agreement. She then continued to blow dry her hair, while Melina applied her make up on herself.

--

The two girls sat on Ashley's bed.

"I think I'm returning to Raw next Monday." Ashley stated.

"Are you really?" Melina asked, surprised that she planned to return so soon.

"Yep, I should probably call Vince right now, actually." Ashley picked her cell phone up from the night stand and dialed Vince's work number.

"Hello" Vince greeted Ashley.'

"Hi Mr. McMahon, it's Ashley Massaro." She stated.

"Hello Ashley, what can I do for you?"

"Uhm, I don't know if you heard- but on Thursday I did have my baby."

"You had your baby only four days ago? What did you name it?" He asked curiously.

"It's a girl and her name is Taylor Elizabeth Cena." Ashley responded.

"Thats good. Now- continue with your story." He replied.

"Well since I did have my baby- and me and your deal was that I would return to the WWE after having the baby. Do you think that I could return to Monday Night Raw next Monday?" Ashley asked.

"Uh well there has been a change of plans." He stated, he paused before continuing. "Your spot, as a WWE diva, has been filled. The Diva roster was completely full besides one spot- which was being saved for you. But then these two twins came in and auditioned. And we decided to cast them and they're the Bella twins. We have run out of room for you." He explained.

"You what?!" She yelled in disbelief. She was in a state of shock and couldn't believe this had happened.

"I know that you just had a baby, and it's hard for you to be unemployed but the Diva roster is filled, and I can not allow another diva in. Especially since you haven't wrestled in nine months, it's kind of unbelievable for me to let an un-trained diva back in to the WWE."

"But Vince, I trained forthree years! I'm definitely not an _'untrained diva'_" Ashley said frustrated.

"No need to raise your voice Ms. Massaro. I'm just telling you that I can not allow you back in to the WWE. I understand that you and I had a deal and the deal involved you being bought back in to the WWE. But under the circumstances that we have a full roster- I can not allow your entry back in to the WWE." Mr. McMahon, Vince, explained.

"Do you realize that John is also unemployed? Both of us are unemployed and we're supposed to raise a baby together?!"

"I'm sorry for this, but it's not my fault. I apologize for the inconvenience. Goodbye." He then hung up the phone.

Ashley sat there, in disbelief.

--

"He's not giving you the job back?!" John yelled concerned.

"Yeah, he said that the roster is full, and he can't allow me to come back." Ashley stated.

"Well you and I need jobs! We can't just raise Taylor on our own, with out jobs."

Suddenly Taylor, who was laying in her crib, began to cry hysterically.

"Jeez John, you didn't have to yell." Ashley stated.

She walked over to Taylor and lifted her off the bed.

She softly held Taylor in her arms, slowly swaying back and forth.

Taylor's eyes began to shut, and she was soon fast asleep.

Ashley put Taylor back in the crib that Ashley and John had bought her.

Ashley walked back over to John.

"Now can we just discuss this quietly?" Ashley whispered to him.

The two sat down on the bed, and looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, I'm unemployed- your unemployed. What do we do?" Ashley stated.

"Well neither of us attended college. And our parents are 1,000 miles away."

"I know. I don't know how we're going to be able to pull this off." Ashley replied.

"We just need to keep getting job interviews, and every thing will work out."

"I hope so, but what if it doesn't?" Ashley nervously asked. John shrugged.

"We just need to keep going at it, it'll all fall in to place." John stated.

--

Ashley walked in to the hotel room, after another job interview.

A week had passed, and neither had gotten lucky with any job interviews.

"Another one failed!" She whined, slamming the front door behind her.

"What happened?" John asked, as he layed Taylor in to the crib.

"It was a total mess! I was interviewing to become a waiter at this nice restaurant. Every thing went well until he asked me about college, and then asked me if I had any experience with cooking or such. He told me that _'we don't need your services'_" Ashley explained madly.

"Oh my God. All together the two of us have had over ten job interviews, and I can't do it anymore. One of us has to step up and get a job, because being unemployed with a new born is kind of hard." John stated.

"Well what do you want me to do?! I'm trying to get a job, you can't blame me if I'm not able to land one."

"Well maybe you need to work harder!" he replied.

"I'm working a lot harder then your ass is." Ashley argued.

"Okay never mind, alright? There's no need to be arguing. I love you, and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Same here. I'm just a little stressed."

"I understand. Whatever job opportunity that you get- take it- 'cuz we need to take any thing we can." John stated.

Ashley nodded.

--

The very next day, Ashley was talking with Mickie.

"I need a job!" Ashley whined.

"What kind of a job are you looking for?" Mickie asked.

"Anything. I'll do ANYTHING!" she answered.

"Well my sister, Haley, and me had dinner last night. She got a job here, and she works at a Strip Club. Its super high class and she gets payed a lot of money. I don't know if your willing to go that far- but there is a help wanted sign on the front window. Haley isn't a stripper, she's just a waitress there."

"I don't know if I want to do some thing like that." Ashley admitted.

"Its your choice, do whatever you believe is right." Mickie stated.

Ashley began thinking 'bout it, was she really willing to go that far for some money?


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton.

Chapter 74  
"Ordinary"

"I got a job!!" Ashley yelled in joy, running over to John.

"You got a job?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yep!" She answered enthusiastically.

"Where are you working at?"

Ashley froze. Earlier that day- she had stopped over at the Strip Restaurant and had gotten a job. But the bad thing is- .. shes not a waitress like Haley is.

"Uhm, I'm a waitress!" She lied, and nervously let out a breath.

"Really? Where?" He asked and Ashley, once again, froze.

"Just this place." She answered trying to sound truthful.

"I see." He paused "Well thats amazing! I'm happy for you." John stated.

"I love you, John." She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you more then ever, Ashley. Your the best."

They softly kissed and Ashley smiled at him happily.

--

Randy and Mickie were kissing in they're room.

"I love you, Micks." He told her.

"I love you more then you could ever love me."

"Uh- no, I love you more then any one I've ever loved." Randy responded.

"Oh come on, dude. I'm like _in love _with you." Mickie replied, smiling a bit.

"Oh really?" He replied, smirking at her.

"Yes, really. You mean a lot to me Randy. I've known you for so long and I love you."

"I'm glad to hear that you feel the same way that I feel about you." Randy smirked.

"Our wedding is only a month away. Like we're right there- spending our lives together."

"I'm excited. I can't wait for our honeymoon!" Randy joked. Mickie jokingly punched his arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

That night,

Ashley was backstage at her new job.

She was in a black robe, getting ready for her first appearance as a "dancer."

She was nervously looking at herself in the mirror. She continued to fix her hair and make up.

"You are gonna be up on stage soon." The owner of the club informed her.

"Uhm yeah"

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm like really ready." She stuttered.

"It's time for you to go on." The stage manager told Ashley.

Ashley stood up from her chair, and paused.

"No- I can't. I refuse to do this. I'm not gonna go out there. I quit- I'm done." She stormed off.

Ashley knew in her heart that she had made the best decision possible.

--

She arrived back at her hotel room, to see John sitting there on the bed.

"Mickie told me what your job is." John said, looking upset.

"No John, I didn't even perform, I quit! I quit before I even got on stage."

"Did you really? Your not gonna be a .. stripper?" He asked, hoping she would tell the truth.

"I'm not gonna be one. I know we need the money- but I'm not willing to sell myself that way."

John smiled at her, and stood up from the bed. He walked over to her and hugged her. He then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Ash. I was pissed off, I obviously wasn't 'approving' of your job. I'm happy to know that you quit."

"Me too." Ashley replied, smiling and the two kissed.

--

Ashley made her way to the WWE headquarters. She walked in to the lobby and went to the front desk.

"Hello. My name is Ashley Massaro. And I need an urgent meeting with Mr. McMahon." She stated.

"Have you made an appointment or meeting with Vince McMahon?" The lady asked her.

"No I have not." She stated.

"Whats your name again?"

"Ashley Massaro." Ashley answered.

The lady picked up the phone and called Mr. McMahon's office phone.

"Hello Mr. McMahon. There's a girl at the front desk asking if she can have an urgent meeting with you. Her name is Ashley Massaro." The lady stated, she paused and listened to Vince's response. "Alright, I'll send her in immediately."

She hung up the phone, and looked back at Ashley.

"You may see Mr. McMahon now."

Ashley smiled and nodded. She then made her way to his office.

"Mr. McMahon?" She said, knocking on the door.

"Come in Ashley." He yelled.

Ashley walked in to his office, and saw him sitting at his desk

She sat down, and looked at Mr. McMahon.

"What do you need?" He asked her.

"I need to be a WWE Diva. I really would appreciate you allowing me to return to the ring. Its the most amazing experience I've ever had. I'm willing to do anything, just please allow me back in to that ring." Ashley pleaded.

"I don't know, Ashley. It's a very hard decision to make. I mean- your a very good entertainer, and the fans love you. But you've been gone for so long. I don't know if the fans will appreciate you as much as before."

"Here, I'll make you a deal. How about I make one match appearance. If the fans still love me then you allow me to return. If the fans don't seem to care- then you can fully release me from the WWE. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal." He answered. The two shook hands.

Ashley smiled.


	75. Chapter 75

THANKS- WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, Waves Of Rage, LegendKiller040180, and AshleyMassaroPhan1 for reviewing last chapter (:

WWEFan1990- Thank you very much! (:  
GrafittiArtist INC- I hope so too (:  
Waves Of Rage- Thank you for reviewing :)  
LegendKiller040180- I do try to update as often as possible. I'm glad that you enjoy it. (:  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- Ha, I think they're cute too. Thanks for reviewing. (:

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Thinking Of You" by Katy Perry  
I recommend listening to this song- it's very good! (: lol

Sorry it took so long to update- very busy lately. (:

Chapter 75  
"When I'm With Him, I Am Thinking Of You"

The Very Next Day,

Melina was at a coffee shop, waiting for this guy that she really liked to show up.

Soon, John Morrison walked through the doors of the Coffee Shop.

Melina smiled, and stood up to greet John(M).

"Hi" She greeted him, smiling. The two hugged and then sat down.

"How are you, Mel?" He asked her.

"Great. How are you? I mean your WWE career is huge now, especially since your a good guy now." Melina stated.

"Yeah. It's a lot funner being the guy every one loves. My life's amazing, the only thing missing is- a cute girl." He told her.

Melina began to smile and blush.

"And what kind of a girl do you have in mind?" She asked.

"A strong, independent, beautiful, and smart girl."

"Anyone specific in mind?" Melina asked him. He smiled at her.

"You."

Melina smiled even bigger and began to blush, once again.

"That's the answer I was looking for."

They then kissed.

--

A Few Days Later,

It was a big group night out.

The people that were going out was- Ashley, John, Mickie, Randy, Kelly-Kelly, Brian, Paul, Melina, and John Morrison.

Paul didn't know that Melina and John-M were dating.

They were all going to the club together.

John was driving- Ashley, Mickie, Randy, and Paul

Melina was driving- John-M, Kelly-Kelly, and Brian

Kelly(Ann) and Ryan were at home, watching Taylor.

Ashley offered to stay back with Taylor, but Ryan and Kelly(Ann) begged to watch Taylor on their own, so Ashley allowed them to.

They arrived at the club and immediately went inside.

They were all sitting a table joking around.

Melina was straight across from Paul, but had John-M on her side, with his arm wrapped her shoulders.

She continuously tried to stay out of eye contact considering the fact that she did have a new loved one in her life, and the person sitting across from her was her ex-lover.

There was an awkward silence since every one felt awkward about the Melina/John-M/Paul situation.

".. So whats up?" Ashley attempted to start a conversation.

"So, this is your new man?" Paul asked, ignoring Ashley's question.

"Yes, it is." Melina answered. Paul nodded and looked down.

Melina began to feel bad, but she ignored it. She was happy with John(M) and it didn't matter what _he_ thought.

--

A lot later that night,

Melina and John-M were in John-M's room.

They were sitting against the bed, snuggled up together.

"I love you." John-M told her.

"I love you too." When she said those words, an image of Paul popped up in her head.

"You alright, babe? You seem kinda sad." He asked her, concerned.

"Oh uhm-" Melina paused, and swallowed deeply. "I'm fine. Just happy to be with you."

"Good." He paused "You have the most beautiful eyes."

Melina smiled and stared John in the eyes.

_"I wish I was looking in to Paul's eyes.." _She thought.

She quickly shook her thoughts off and smiled at John.

John-M pulled her closer to him.

Melina felt disgusted with herself.

She was in love with another man, but she was allowing John-M to cuddle and be sweet with her.

"I need to get some air, I'll be right back." She quickly stood up and ran off.

She arrived outside, and sat down on the curb.

She took deep breaths, and squinted her eyes.

"When I'm with John... I'm thinking of Paul." Melina said to herself.

She let it sink in, and then it all came to her.

She was truly in love with Paul.

She immediately stood up from the curb, and sprinted back in to the hotel.

She sprinted up to Paul's room.

She began banging on the door.

Paul opened the door, and Brian, Kelly-Kelly, Mickie, and Ashley were sitting on the bed.

"When I'm with John, I'm thinking of you." Melina stated.

Melina then kissed him passionately and hard.

Once the kiss ended, Paul stood there confused.

"Huh?" was all he was able to say.

"I love you." She stated.

He smiled, and tightly hugged her.


	76. Chapter 76

THANKS- AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan1990, and Waves Of Rage for reviewing the previous chapter.

AshleyMassaroPhan1- Yep, I'm glad she realized that she loved him. Thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan1990- Thanks for reviewing! :)  
Waves Of Rage- I love it too, thanks for reviewing :)

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Don't You Forget About Me" by Yellowcard (This song is originally sung by Simple Minds)

-ALRIGHT; theres something that needs to be talked about here.  
This is the final two chapters. Its a two part special. And I believe that this is the ending of this story.  
Its really heartbreaking for me :( Its kind of because everyone is going in they're separate ways.

I really do thank you guys for standing by me through out this story. It means a lot to me.  
But all things need to come to an end eventually, and sadly; this is the end.  
The Final Two-Part Special :)

Chapter 76  
"Part One: Don't You Forget About Me"

Mickie was doing a photo shoot for WWE.

She was in her normal wrestling attire, posing in front of a black screen.

After about 50 takes, she was given a five minute break.

She walked over to the water table, and grabbed a water bottle from it.

Suddenly a blond, older woman, approached her.

"Hello, I'm Brandy Jordan." (Brandy Jordan is a made-up name, there is no "Brandy Jordan" that I know of.)

"Hi, I'm Mickie James. How can I help you?" Mickie responded nicely.

"Well; I was invited by Mr. McMahon to come over look your photo shoot. Your a beautiful woman, and I was wondering if you would like to come to LA for three months and do a bunch of fashion shows, and photo shoots?"

"Like- become a model?" Mickie asked excitedly.

"Yes. You definitely have potential, and with the right training, I believe you could make it big."

"I'm speechless." Mickie stated.

"Here, you don't have to give me an answer now. Here's my card, just call me by Wednesday. If you were to decide to become a model, then we would fly you out to LA on Wednesday."

"Alright, thank you so much." Mickie replied.

The woman then walked away, leaving a stunned Mickie.

--

Monday Night Raw,

Ashley prepared for her match against Torrie back stage.

She was stretching out her muscles, and attempting to make sure she was perfectly comfortable.

Tonight was a big night for her; she was in a match that could change her life.

If the WWE Universe enjoyed the match- then she regained her contract.

But if they disliked it .. then she was out.

Brian walked in to her locker room and smiled at her.

"Hey, whats up?" He greeted her.

"Nervous as hell. You?" She replied.

"Ah, I'm fine. You nervous for your match?"

"Of course. I feel like I'm gonna screw up."

The backstage manager poked his head through the crack in the door.

"Your on in 1 minute." He told her.

"Alright, I gotta go. Wish me luck?" Ashley said, smiling at Brian.

"Good luck." He stated, hugging her.

Ashley then went off to go behind the black curtain.

The adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

The crowd was cheering.

Ashley heard her heart beat fastly.

Suddenly; there was a silence in the arena.

Ashley's entrance music echoed through the arena.

She heard the fans cheer.

She swung her head back and then went through the black curtain.

The crowd went crazy, and then Ashley began doing her normal routine.

She slapped the fans hands, and entered the ring.

The lights were dimmed, and Ashley was in her own world of happiness.

She then stood in the middle of the ring, and waited for Torrie's arrival.

--

Ashley was going for a DDT, she almost landed it, but Torrie seemed to reverse it, and get the pin.

One Two Three, Ashley lost the match. Torrie immediately rolled out of the ring.

She began walking backwards up the ramp. Ashley was leaning against the rope, pissed off.

Torrie had stolen a win, and Ashley was pissed off about it.

--

Ashley arrived backstage to see a man waiting for her.

"Hello, I'm Brandon. How are you Ms. Massaro?" He greeted her.

"I'm amazing. How are you?" Ashley replied, confused for what the man wanted.

"I'm good. You may be wondering what I'm doing here; see I'm a Movie Director. I've directed a lot of movies."

"Wait- are you Brandon McMore?" Ashley asked, referring to a famous director (I made up the name Brandon McMore lol.)

"Yes I am, I'm guessing that you have heard of me."

"I have, I'm a huge fan."

"Glad to hear. Now, I have a new movie coming out named; Smart Mouth Punk. I was wondering if you'd like to audition for the main character role. I have selected you to audition because your a punk at heart, and I believe that you have so much potential." Brandon explained to Ashley.

"Wait; so you want me to audition for your upcoming movie?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." He answered. Ashley's jaw dropped. "Here's my card, auditions take place Wednesday in New York. Give me a call if you plan to attend."

Brandon then walked away- leaving Ashley speechless.

--

Brian walked in to his hotel room to see Kelly(-Kelly) waiting for him.

She was nervously sitting on the bed. He walked over confused.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, scared about her answer.

"Huh?" She replied, nervously.

"Are you alright? You seem jumpy." He stated.

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine- completely happy. There's no sadness in me." She lied.

"Alright, your the worst liar I know, now tell me the truth." He responded.

Kelly walked over to the bathroom, and walked back out.

She had one hand behind her back.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

Kelly then showed him what was in her hand.

A Pregnancy Test.

"I'm pregnant." She stated.

--

Mickie arrived in her hotel room and saw Randy watching some TV.

She walked over to him, and smiled happily.

"Whats got you all happy?" He asked her. He stood up from the bed and the two kissed.

"Well; during my photo shoot, I was approached by a woman."

"I don't get whats so special about that." He replied, mostly joking.

"Well the woman is a fashion designer." Her smile extended. "And she wants me to go to LA for three months and model her clothes!!" She yelled excitedly.

Randy smiled and immediately hugged her.

"That's great Mickie!" He said with a smile. "Wait.." He paused.

"Whats wrong? Whats the matter?" She asked very scared.

"What about me and you?" He asked her.

Mickie paused, and shrugged.

"I'm never gonna be able to see you while I'm in LA. I'll be really busy, and I don't really see the point in you coming- it would only be a waste of your time." She stated.

"Is it; I shouldn't come because of your busy schedule.. or is it that you don't want me to come?" Mickie paused.

"The second one." She truthfully answered.

"Why don't you want me to come?" He asked confused.

"I need some time by myself. I just wanna be alone for a little bit."

"Our wedding is in three _weeks _though, Mickie! What do you mean your going to LA with out me for three _months_!" He reminded her.

"Can't we just post-pone the God damn wedding!? I have a huge opportunity here! I thought you of all people would be at least a little happy for me!"

"I am happy for you! But I feel like this is you trying to tell me that you don't wanna marry me!" Randy yelled back.

"I wanna marry you, Randy! I just want to start a career, why are you being such an asshole!" She argued.

"Whatever Mickie, have fun with your modeling career in LA while I'm stuck here waiting for you to come back." He paused "Or maybe I won't wait for you. Maybe I'll go get a job in a different city so that when you come back- your forced to wait for me!" He yelled.

"Fine! Go ahead and do that- see how much I care!"

Mickie then turned around, and stormed out of the room.

--

Paul and Melina were hanging out in they're room, just snuggling together on the bed.

"My parents are continuously calling me. I have like ten missed calls from my mother. If I'm not answering her- then why does she keep calling?" Melina whined.

"Maybe she needs to talk to you, why aren't you answering?"

"I don't get along with my parents anymore. Last time I visited they kept reminding me how much of a screw up I was. And how I could have such a better career, and how I need to marry a wealthy man." Melina explained.

"Why do they care so much if your such a _'screw up'_?" Paul replied.

"My parents are just ... confusing. They expect so much more from me then I can give. I understand that they only want the best for me- but maybe the _'best'_ for me, isn't the thing I want."

"Well; as long as your happy with how your life is- then just stick with it. Screw your parents. Screw every one and every thing in this world."

"I couldn't agree more." Melina replied.

She then smiled at him and the two softly kissed.

--

"Your gonna go away for a while and star in a movie?" John asked her, confused.

"Yep. I'm super excited! I still have to audition of Wednesday. But he pretty much told me that the role is mine!" She said excitedly.

"Well ... I'm happy for you." He lied.

"Wow; your obviously lying. Whats the matter?" She asked.

"Well that means I'll be stuck back with Taylor, while your off doing a movie."

"Oh come on John. This is huge for me. My life-_ Our_ lives could completely change."

"I mean- as long as your happy- I'm happy." He stated.

"So your gonna let me do the movie?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm happy for you, Ash." He replied, the two kissed.


	77. Chapter 77

THANKS- GrafittiArtist INC, AshleyMassaroPhan1, LegendKiller040180, Waves Of Rage, and WWEFan1990 for reviewing the previous chapter.

GrafittiArtist INC- Thanks for the review :)  
AshleyMassaroPhan1- I'm so sad to have this end :( lol. Thanks for reviewing. (:  
LegendKiller040180- me too :) Thanks for the review.  
Waves Of Rage- I really think I might make a sequel. Thanks for reviewing.  
WWEFan1990- I might do that. Thanks for the review. It means the world to me.

Chapter Title Inspired By: "Don't You Forget About Me" by Yellowcard (This song is originally sung by Simple Minds)

QUESTION- do you guys think I should make a sequel? And if so; are you guys going to read it?

Chapter 77  
"Series Finale: Don't You Forget About Me"

Mickie was packing as Randy sat down on the bed watching her.

She was leaving the next morning.

"So your leaving tomorrow?" Randy asked her, almost not believing it.

"Yes. I'm gonna be gone for quite some time." She replied.

She continued to pack, not even making eye contact with him.

She was trying to hide the fact that she had tears in her eyes.

Randy could tell that she was about to cry.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

She was turning back and forth from the dresser, to her suitcase- which was on the bed.

He softly grabbed her arms, making her stop packing.

Mickie looked up at him and made eye contact. She was crying.

She immediately hugged him tightly.

"I don't wanna go." She stated, burying her head in his chest.

"Come on Mick. This is big for you. You gotta do it." He encouraged her.

"I know I do." She looked up at him. "What about us?" She asked with tears rolling down her face.

"We'll figure it all out Mickie. I promise you nothings gonna go wrong. 'Cuz I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, before burying her head back in to his shoulder.

--

Ashley and John cuddled on they're bed.

With Taylor in between them.

"I'm gonna be gone. I'm not gonna see my baby and the love of my life for a while. That's sad." Ashley stated.

"It's no big deal, okay? We're gonna be here when you come back." John assured her.

"But I'm still gonna have to go away. I don't wanna be away from you guys."

"Then don't go Ash." He told her. Ashley became confused.

"Aren't you supposed to like- encourage me to do this ?" She replied, confused.

"I know that I should- but follow what your head and your heart is telling you to do. And if both your head and heart are telling you to stay back, then stay back with us."

"But they're telling me the opposite thing. My heart wants me to go, but my head wants me to stay back." Ashley told him. "And I almost feel like I should follow my heart." John sighed. "John! This movie could be huge for me. I could make it big if I do this movie. Just trust me on this one."

"Whatever Ash. I hope you have fun off in New York, while I'm taking care of OUR kid." John yelled.

"John- please don't do this! I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't you dare get in a fight with me over such a stupid ridiculous thing."

"A stupid ridiculous thing?! Your leaving me and making me take care of your kid!"

"_OUR_ kid,_ remember_?!" She argued.

"Your not acting like its our kid!" He replied.

"Screw you." she got up, and began packing. "The minute that I'm away from you will be the happiest minute of my life! I hope this movie takes me a year to do, just so I can be away from you!" She lied.

"Bitchy much?" He stated.

Ashley ignored him, and continued to pack.

--

The lights were turned off.

Ashley was sitting up on the bed, with her laptop on her lap.

John was sleeping next to her, Taylor was in her crib asleep.

Ashley was typing a blog on her myspace.

_"Hey everyone,  
I'm doing a movie in New York! I leave in the morning. I haven't gotten a call from Vince. But I am going to call him in the morning to tell him I won't be returning for about three months. I will miss the WWE Universe, but this is huge for me. I'm gonna star in a movie! I'm so excited, and I hope you guys are too! (: Thank you for reading, I'll try to keep y'all updated! _

_Post Song: "Don't You Forget About Me" by Yellowcard_

_XOXO,  
Ashley Massaro"_

--

Wednesday

The Final Hours (:

Mickie finished packing up all her suitcases.

Her plane left in three hours.

Ashley also finished up packing-

her plane left in three and a half hours.

--

Kelly(Kelly) and Brian were sitting on they're bed, just staring off in to space.

There was complete silence between the two, they were barely talking since Brian found out the news.

"... What are we going to do?" Kelly asked, still staring forward. Brian looked at her.

"Huh?" He replied, not knowing how to answer her question. Kelly looked at him.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just pretend like I'm not pregnant. This is a big deal." She stated.

"I know. All I think is that... I wanna stay with you and support you. I want to marry you, Kelly.. I wanna marry you." He told her.

Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna marry me?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered her. He then got down on one knee.

He pulled out a square velvet box.

"Will you, Kelly, marry me?" He asked her.

Kelly's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth. She nodded in her head.

"Yes yes yes!" She exclaimed.

Brian smiled, and the two hugged tightly.

Brian then slid the ring onto her finger.

--

Mickie zipped up her second suitcase, and was all done.

She let out a deep breath, and then Randy walked over to her.

He stood behind her, and hugged her from behind.

"You nervous?" He asked her

"Very." She murmured.

"Don't be." He paused. "I'll be here for you when you get back. Modeling will be amazing, it'll be a huge career push for you. You gotta be excited."

"I know; but it's hard. Really hard." She told him.

"Mickie- you've had so many bumpy roads in your life. You've had so much stuff happen to you, and you've always made it through. You always pushed through all the pain and all the heartache. It didn't matter how hurt you were, or how many tears rolled down your cheeks- as long as you were pushing through for some thing you really loved- you kept going. Your the most brave, most courageous person I know. I admire you. I really think that modeling is your true calling. Modeling could be an amazing job for you- go for it." Randy told her.

"That was amazing, Randy." She replied, smiling.

She couldn't help but begin to cry.

Randy pulled her in to a tight hug.

--

Mickie finished putting her suitcases in her limo (Mr. McMahon's personal treat)

She walked over to Randy, and the two stood in front of each other silently.

Mickie looked down at her feet, she then suddenly hugged Randy very tightly.

"I don't wanna go; please don't make me go." She practically begged.

"Your going, Micks. You are definitely going." He smirked. They're hug ended.

"I'm gonna miss you with ALL my heart." She admitted.

Randy smiled, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you even more."

They kissed passionately.

Randy then walked Mickie to the limo, and opened the door for her.

Mickie entered the limo, and rolled the window down.

"See you in a few months, alright?" Mickie told him, before the limo drove away.

"I love you." Randy admitted.

"I love you too." The limo then began to drove away.

--

Ashley silently put her bags in to the trunk of her limo (Mr. McMahon's personal treat)

She put both suitcases in the trunk, and put her purse in the back seat.

John and Taylor stood on the stairs, watching her do all of this.

She closed the trunk, and took off her over-sized sun glasses.

She stood there- staring at John, also Taylor. She didn't know what to do.

Or what to say.

She let out a deep breath, and shrugged.

"So this is it?" John asked her.

"This is it." She stated.

"Don't you go on forgetting about me." He stated, smiling.

Ashley smiled, and nodded- looking down at her feet

She then ran to John, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh God, I'm gonna miss you." She told him.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

They finished hugging, and Ashley held Taylor in her arms.

"You be a good girl for me, alright? Mommy doesn't wanna hear bad stories 'bout you" Ashley said smiling.

She kissed Taylor's forehead.

She then kissed John passionately.

They hugged once more.

"See you 'round Ms. Massaro" John stated.

Ashley smiled and opened the limo door.

"I'll see you around... Cena" She smirked.

She then entered the backseat of the limo.

She rolled down the window, as the limo driver drove away.

She smiled as she watched John and Taylor smile at her.

This was it for Ashley. This was her time to shine.

But it definitely wasn't the end.

Ashley was starting some thing new. It was

_Just The Beginning._


	78. THANK YOU! :

Thank you to every one who ever reviewed this story (:

A SPECIAL THANKS TO;

**Waves Of Rage, WWEFan1990, GrafittiArtist INC, AshleyMassaroPhan1, WWEFan182** and **LegendKiller040180** for reading and reviewing pretty much every chapter. And making this story what it is today. It means to much that you guys stayed with me through out the story, and still reviewed even when the chapters sucked :)

I just really wanna thank y'all for reading! I might do a sequel, it's up to you guys.

Thank you so much.

Love,  
AlexzFan66


	79. Sequel Has Been Posted

Hello (:  
I just posted the sequel, please go read it! (:

-AlexzFan66-


End file.
